Anges
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: Joël et Elijah sont jumeaux et ils sont était séparé a 8 mois. Il y aura 5 races: Sorcière, Loup, Humain, Vampire et Anges. Les 10 premier chapitre sont de la presentation.
1. Se qui n'est jamais arriver

The Originals:

-Rebekah et Hope n'est jamais partit

-Les Guerrera n'existe pas il y a juste Mikael et Esther qui sont revenu avec Finn.

Vampire Diaries:

-Nadia, Damon et Bonnie ne sont pas mort

-Katherine n'a jamais pris le remède

-Le Mystic Grill na jamais exploser

Saving Hope:

-Alex ne sait pas fait poignarder.

-Joël n'a jamais donner son poste à Dawn.


	2. Présentation: Races

Les anges sont une race qui se cache parmi les sorcière. Quand ils sont entre 20 et 40 ans il s'arrêtent de vieillir. Le pourvoir se manifeste dés la naissance. La ligné royal est la famille Mikaelson mais seul celui ayant un jumeaux peut y accédé car le jumeaux ayant les pouvoir n'a qu'une seul faiblesse sont jumeau. Leurs pouvoirs sont divers et varié: il peuvent contrôlé les éléments, guérir n'importe quel maladie, téléportation, parlé au animaux, se transformé en un élément. La puissance d'un ange se mesure a la blancheur de ses ailles plus elles sont blanche plus il est puisant.

Aaron Mikaelson - Amélia Lenard - Mathieu Stone - Joël Goran - Laure Lesauge - Michael Goran - Malia Fiare - Aurore Giniver - Neal Goran - Nikola Goran - Jessica Walter - Steven Hugues - Zoé Michel - Léa Goran

Les humains sont les êtres sans pouvoirs.

Eddy Mikaelson - Alex Reid - Camille O'Connell - Charlie Harris - Dana Kinney - Dawn Bell - Gavin Murphy - Maggie Lin - Melanda Tolliver - Shahir Hamza - Victor Reis - Zach Miller - Jérémy Gilbert -Matt Donovan

Les loups sont considéré comme une race des ténèbres. Aux capacité de se transformé en loup a chaque pleine lune. Les loup originels sont les seul a être immortel mais si leurs âme-sœur est mortel ils le deviennent.

Erik Daneti - John Wolf - Niklaus Daneti - Adriana Stein-Wolf - Danny Wolf - Hayley Marchal - Tyler Lockwood - Derek Wolf - Hope Daneti

Les vampires sont une race d'êtres surnaturels et immortels créés par Esther. Ils se nourrissent de sang humain ou animal. Ils sont comme origine la fratrie Mikaelson. Les vampire sont rapide, fort et peuvent.

Mikael Mikaelson - Elijah Mikaelson - Finn Mikaelson - Niklaus Daneti - Rebekah Mikaelson - Kol Mikaelson - Jason Virmain - Nathan Clark - Katerina Petrova - Nadia Petrova - Marcel Gerard - Natalia Pourin - Nikola Goran - Damon Salvatore - Stefan Salvatore - Caroline Forbes - Hayley Marchal - Tyler Lockwood - Elena Gilbert - Hope Daneti

Les sorcières sont les gardiennes de la nature mais aussi les guides des anges. Beaucoup d'ange on une foi inébranlable en les vision des sorcières. Elles sont un code très stricte qui leurs interdis de s'allier au vampire et que leurs relation avec les loup sont très réglementé. La famille royal des sorcière sont les Goran devenu ensuite les Bennett.

Esther Mikaelson - Joël Goran - Michael Goran - Neal Goran - Ninon Zarik-Korena - Bonnie Bennett - Davina Clair - Léa Goran - Hope Daneti


	3. Présentation: les armes anges Mikaelson

Sceptre:

7 sceptre: lumière, eau, air, feu, nature, terre et magie et il y en a trois qui sont utilisé: l'eau par Neal, l'air par Joël et la magie par Aaron.

L'air déclenche des tempêtes et des cyclones et peut coincer quelqu'un dans les air..

L'eau contrôle les mers et les océans et peut enfermé ses ennemie dans une bulle d'eau sans les noyaient.

La magie donne les même pouvoir qu'un sorcier.

La nature peut faire pousser les plantes et peut emprisonner quelqu'un dans des liens.

La terre peut crée des failles et des tremblements et peut bâtir des mur.

La lumière est capable de lancée des rayon de lumière qui peuvent tué et crée un bouclier qui protège les personnes choisie.

Le feu la personne contrôle le feu et peut faire chauffer le corps de n'importe qui.

Dague:

Il y en a aussi 7 dague: vide, électricité, terre, nature, feu, lumière et air, mais qu'une seul est utilisé électricité par Nikola.

Le vide peut crée des portail entre les monde

L'électricité son propriétaire peut contrôlé l'électricité qui le travers et la transformer en n'importe quel armes.

La terre son utilisateur peut faire trembler la terre et soulève la terre.

La Nature: Peut faire pousser des céréale, des légumes et des fruit.

L'air contrôle les vents.

La lumière le possesseur peut crée une lumière qui peut tué les vampire même ceux avec une bague.

Le feu contrôle les volcan.

Arc:

Il en existe 4 arc: terre, feu, air et eau et un seul est utilisé en se moment c'est le feu par Léa.

Terre a personne touché par le flèche se transforme en pierre

Feu la personne touché par le flèche s'enflamme

Air la personne touché par le flèche se met a suffoquer par manque d'air.

Eau la personne touché par le flèche aura les poumon et le cœur qui se rempliront d'eau.

Épée:

Il en existe aussi 4 épée: terre, air, eau, feu mais qu'une seul est utilisé c'est l'air par Michael

Terre l'épée rend le corps incassable

Air l'épée devient trois fois plus tranchante et un bouclier d'air se met autour de l'utilisateur.

Eau il commente tout les eaux.

Feu l'épée s'enflamme pendant le combat.


	4. Présentation:les familles royals

Les trois famille Royal sont les familles qui dirige la société sur la cité blanche qui est le pilier des peuples surnaturelles. Chaque peuples a une famille qui les représente chez les anges ce sont les Mikaelson avec Aaron et Eddy Mikaelson sur le trône, chez les loup se son les Daneti mais ils n'ont pas de roi mais intendant John Wolf le cousin du dernier roi Erik Daneti et chez les sorcières au départ c'était les Goran mais sa changeant avec la tante d'Esther qui se maria avec un Bennett.

Aaron Mikaelson - Eddy Mikaelson - Mikael Mikaelson - Esther Goran - Erik Daneti -John Wolf - Mathieu Stone - Joël Goran - Elijah Mikaelson - Finn Mikaelson - Niklaus Daneti - Rebekah Mikaelson - Kol Mikaelson - Michael Goran - Neal Goran - Nikola Goran - Adriana Stein-Wolf - Hayley Marchal - Danny Wolf - Bonnie Bennett - Derek Wolf - Léa Goran - Hope Daneti


	5. Présentation perso: Famille royal

Nom : Mikaelson  
Prénom : Aaron Arthur  
Date de naissance : 13 novembre  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Philippe Miriano Mikaelson  
Mariana Francesca Mikaelson né Guiera  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Eddy Gérard Mikaelson  
Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson  
Relation : Esther Alice Goran (ex-fiancé)  
Enfant :Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire :Aaron est l'aîné de sa fratrie. Avec son frère jumeau ils sont élevé leurs neveu Joël. Il est quelqu'un d'attentionné, protecteur, sérieux et moraliseur. Quand il avait 24 ans il allait épouser Esther mais Mikael changea tout. Depuis ces 24 ans il est roi des anges.  
C'est pouvoir sont le contrôle du feu et la création de brume  
Son arme est le sceptre de la magie ce qui lui donne les pouvoir des sorciers.

Nom : Mikaelson  
Prénom :Eddy Gérard  
Date de naissance : 13 novembre  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Philippe Miriano Mikaelson  
Mariana Francesca Mikaelson né Guiera  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Aaron Arthur Mikaelson  
Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson  
Relation : inconnue  
Enfant : Mathieu Daniel Stone (adopté)  
Espèce : Humain  
Histoire : Eddy est le deuxième de sa fratrie et le jumeau d'Aaron. Avec Aaron ils sont élevé Joël mais il a aussi élevé Mathieu et la adopté. Il est humain car chez les jumeaux anges c'est le premier qui reçoit les pouvoirs et il vivra aussi longtemps que son frère. Depuis ces 24 ans il est roi des anges au coté de son frère.

Nom : Mikaelson  
Prénom : Mikael Sébastien  
Date de naissance : 4 août  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Philippe Miriano Mikaelson  
Mariana Francesca Mikaelson né Guiera  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Aaron Arthur Mikaelson  
Eddy Gérard Mikaelson  
Relation: Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran) (Femme)  
Enfant : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Mikael est le troisième et dernier frère de sa fratrie. Jusqu'à ces 20ans il était quelqu'un de gentil, drôle et timide. Ces meilleur amis étaient Esther et Erik.  
A 20 ans il changea pour devenir cruel et manipulateur. Il tua toute sa famille et épousa Esther à la place de son frère. Plus tard il essaya de tué son fils Joël qui fut sauvé par ses oncles.  
Son armes est la dague noir qui sert a tué très lentement les anges.

Nom : Mikaelson ( Goran)  
Prénom : Esther Alice  
Date de naissance : 2 août  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Elijah Joël Goran  
Rebekah Emily Goran (Kiera)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Alicia Dahlia Goran  
Relation : Aaron Arthur Mikaelson (ex-fiancé)  
Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson (Mari)  
Erik Niklaus Daneti (Amant)  
Enfant :Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Espèce : Sorcière  
Histoire : Esther vient de la famille royal des sorciers elle était très proche de sa cousine Ayana. Elle était amoureuse d'Aaron a été fiancé a celui si. Mais après le changement de personnalité de Mikael elle fut obliger de l'épouser.  
Elle a eu 7 enfant dont deux de relation extraconjugal. Le premier Finn fut avec son première amour Aaron et le deuxième Niklaus avec celui qui fut son âme-sœur Erik qui était avec Mikael sont meilleur ami.

Nom: Daneti  
Prénom : Erik Niklaus  
Date de naissance :25 Juin  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Antonin Marc Daneti  
Flora Ginny Daneti (Jira)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran) (amant)  
Enfant : Niklaus Erik Mikaelson ( Daneti)  
Espèce : Loup  
Histoire : Erik a été pendant 30 ans le roi des loups. Sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde donc il est fils unique et son père est mort quand il avait 17 ans.  
Il découvrit à 24ans en la personne de sa meilleure amie Esther son âme-sœur.  
A 25ans il devient père avec l'arrivé de son fils Niklaus mais il ne put l'élevé. 22 ans plu tard il fut tué par son meilleur ami Mikael.  
Il est le parrain de Joël et Elijah.

Nom : Wolf  
Prénom : John Martin  
Date de naissance : 24 octobre  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Killian Léo Wolf  
Bianca Adeline Wolf (Daneti)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Adriana Doria Stein-Wolf (femme)  
Enfant : Danny Killian Wolf  
Derek Léo Wolf  
Espèce : Loup  
Histoire : John est le cousin d'Erik Daneti et le parrain de Michael Goran. C'est parents son mort quand il avait 15ans et c'est son cousin qui la élevé jusqu'à ces 20 ans ou il est devenu le premier conseiller d'Erik. À 42 ans il devient l'intentant au trône des loups après la mort d'Erik.  
Il rencontra sa femme 1000 ans plus tard en allant signé un traité de paix avec les alpha d'une meute qui sont les parents d'Adriana.

Nom : Stone  
Prénom : Mathieu Daniel  
Date de naissance : 2 mars  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : Eddy Gérard Mikaelson (adoptif)  
Frères &amp; sœurs :aucun  
Relation : inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce :Ange  
Histoire :Mathieu est le cousin par adoption de Joël mais aussi son meilleur ami et confident. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et son père était humain, ne trouvant pas la force de s'occuper d'un jeune ange, il le conviât à une amie de sa femme qui présenta Mathieu à Eddy sachant que celui-ci chercher à adopté.  
Il est aussi le parrain de Neal et sa meilleure amie est Laure  
Ses pouvoirs sont le contrôle du feu et la téléportation

Nom : Goran (Mikaelson)  
Prénom : Joël Philippe  
Date de naissance : 14 mars  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson  
Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Relation: Amélia Helga Lenard (ex-femme)  
Malia Christine Fiare (ex-femme)  
Natalia Julia Pourin (ex-femme)  
Jessica Susan Walter (ex-femme)  
Alex Reid (ex petite amie)  
Maggie Lin (ex petite amie)  
Enfant : Michael Joël Chris Goran-Mikaelson  
Neal Elijah Matt Goran-Mikaelson  
Nikola Finn Johnaton Goran-Mikaelson  
Léa Rebekah Esther Goran-Mikaelson  
Espèce : Ange-Sorcier  
Histoire : Joël est le frère jumeau d'Elijah et l'aîné de sa fratrie. A huit mois il découvrit son premier pouvoir la guérison se qui fit que son père essaya de le tué mais il fut sauvé pas ses oncles Aaron et Eddy. Il fut donc élevé par ses oncle. Il était très proche de son parrain Erik. Ces meilleure amis sont son cousin Mathieu et Laure. Il est le parrain de Danny Wolf.  
Se qu'il a de plus précieux a ses yeux sont ses quatre enfants et ses frères et sœur.  
Ses pouvoirs sont le contrôle des quatre élément (air, feu, terre et eau), transformation en animal, télékinésie et guérir tout maladie et blessure.  
Son arme est le sceptre de l'air qui peut crée des tempête et des cyclone mais aussi a maintenir des personne en place.

Nom : Mikaelson  
Prénom : Elijah Mikael  
Date de naissance : 14 mars  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson  
Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Relation:Tatia Petrova (ex-petite amie)  
Katerina Petrova (ex petit amie)  
Hayley Marchal (fiancé)  
Enfant :aucun  
Espèce :Vampire  
Histoire :Elijah est le jumeau de Joël. Il est le parrain de Hope mais aussi son oncle et son beau-père. Elijah aime plus que tout sa famille mais il a toujours sentit un trou dans son cœur que même Hayley n'arrive pas remplir. Il n'a aucun souvenir de son frère jumeau et il est le plus calme de sa famille. Il a presque élevé ses frères et sœur.

Nom : Mikaelson  
Prénom : Finn Casper  
Date de naissance : 26 octobre  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Aaron Arthur Mikaelson  
Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Relation : Sage (femme)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Finn est le premier né d'une des infidélité de sa mère. Il est donc le fils du roi des anges, Aaron, mais il ne le sait pas car Esther la gardait secret. Esther a entravé ces pouvoir d'anges a sa naissance pour ne pas être séparer de lui comme pour Joël.

Nom : Mikaelson ( Daneti)  
Prénom : Niklaus Erik  
Date de naissance : 16 mai  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Erik Niklaus Daneti  
Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran)  
Frères &amp; sœurs :Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Relation : Tatia Petrova (ex-petite amie)  
Caroline Élisabeth Forbes (Liaison)  
Enfant : Hope Rebekah Hayley Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Marcellus Gerard (adoptif)  
Espèce : Loup-Vampire  
Histoire : Niklaus est l'unique enfant d'Erik Daneti et dons son unique héritier au trône des loups mais il n'est pas au courant de son héritage.  
Se qui lui tiens le plus a cœur sont ses frères, sa sœur et sa petite princesse Hope. Il est aussi follement amoureux de Caroline Forbes.

Nom : Mikaelson  
Prénom : Rebekah Claire  
Date de naissance : 11 Juin  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson  
Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran)  
Frères &amp; sœurs :Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Relation : Alexander (ex-petit ami)  
Marcellus Gerard(ex-petit ami)  
Stefan Salvatore(ex-petit ami)  
Matt Donovan (ex-petit ami)  
Enfant :aucun  
Espèce :Vampire  
Histoire : Rebekah est l'unique fille de sa fratrie. Elle est surprotégé par ses frères se qui l'énerve assez souvent. Elle adore sa nièce,Hope, et la traite comme une princesse. Tout comme ses frères son coté anges a était entravé a la naissance.

Nom :Mikaelson  
Prénom :Kol Nathaniel  
Date de naissance : 4 août  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Mikael Sébastien Mikaelson  
Esther Alice Mikaelson (Goran)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Elijah Mikael Mikaelson  
Finn Casper Mikaelson  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson  
Henrick Devon Mikaelson  
Relation : inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Kol est le plus jeune de la famille Originels. Il se trouve souvent mit a l'écart par ces frères, Klaus et Elijah, et sa sœur, Rebekah. Il est comme même un oncle très attentionné envers Hope.  
Comme le reste de sa fratrie il n'est pas au courant dés origine de ses parents mais c'est aussi le seul qui utilisait ses pouvoirs de sorcier dans sa jeunesse.

Nom : Goran-Mikaelson  
Prénom : Michael Joël Chris  
Date de naissance : 11 août  
Lieu :Cité  
Parents : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Amélia Helga Lenard  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Neal Elijah Matt Goran-Mikaelson  
Nikola Finn Johnaton Goran-Mikaelson  
Léa Rebekah Esther Goran-Mikaelson  
Relation: inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Ange-sorcier  
Histoire : Michael Goran-Mikaelson est le première enfant de Joël qui la eu avec sa première femme, Amélia. Tout comme c'est deux parents Michael est un ange mais aussi un sorcier par son père. Il a 672 ans et a fait des études de droit à Harvard et il est maintenant l'un des plus grand avocat de New York. Il est très sportive mais timide. C'est aussi un grand frère protecteur surtout avec sa petite sœur.  
Ses pouvoirs sont le contrôle de la terre et de l'air et la transformation de n'importe quel métal  
Son arme est l'épè de l'air qui devient trois fois plus tranchante a l'utilisation en combat et un bouclier d'air se met autour de l'utilisateur.

Nom : Goran-Mikaelson  
Prénom : Neal Elijah Matt  
Date de naissance : 11 octobre  
Lieu :Cité  
Parents : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Malia Christine Fiare  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Michael Joël Chris Goran-Mikaelson  
Nikola Finn Johnaton Goran-Mikaelson  
Léa Rebekah Esther Goran-Mikaelson  
Relation: Aurore Giniver (fiancé)  
Enfant : A venir  
Espèce :Ange-Sorcier  
Histoire : Neal est le deuxième fils de Joël, il est issu de son deuxième mariage avec une ange appelé Malia. Il a 458 ans. Il est passionné par la peinture et est devenu très célèbre pour ces toiles de "Ange &amp; Démon". Neal est assez réservé a part avec sa petite sœur qui est sa confidente et sa fiancé Aurore. Il n'est pas très proche de ses parents et reste assez éloigner de tous se qui se rapporte à la politique et il sera bientôt papa.  
C'est pouvoirs sont le contrôle de l'eau, de respirait sous l'eau et peut se transformait en puma.  
Son armes est le sceptre de l'eau qui peut contrôle les mers et les océans et peut enfermé ses ennemie dans une bulle d'eau sans les noyer.

Nom : Goran-Mikaelson  
Prénom : Nikola Finn Johnaton  
Date de naissance :8 mai  
Lieu :Cité  
Parents : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Natalia Julia Pourin  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Michael Joël Chris Goran-Mikaelson  
Neal Elijah Matt Goran-Mikaelson  
Léa Rebekah Esther Goran-Mikaelson  
Relation: inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Ange-Vampire  
Histoire : Nikola est le troisième fils de Joël et est né de la troisième femme de son père, Natalia qui est une vampire. Se qui fait que Nikola est à moitié vampire moitié ange et que ces ailles sont presque grise. Il a 295 ans. C'est un génie de l'électricité. Il est arrogant et aussi dragueur que son père dont il est très proche. Il s'entend très mal avec Michael mais adore sa sœur.  
Son unique pouvoir est le contrôle de l'électricité  
Son arme est la dague de l'électricité qui peut contrôlé l'électricité qui le travers et la transformer cette électricité en n'importe quel armes.

Nom : Stein-Wolf  
Prénom : Adriana Doria  
Date de naissance : 12 avril  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : Alpha d'une meute.  
Frères &amp; sœurs : inconnue  
Relation :John Martin Wolf (mari)  
Enfant: Danny Killian Wolf  
Derek Léo Wolf  
Espèce : Loup  
Histoire : Adriana est une louve mortel. Elle a rencontrer son mari pendant qu'il fessait un traité paix avec ses parents les Alpha de la meute. Elle est d'origine Allemande par son père mais mexicaine par sa mère.  
Elle adore ses fils mais malheureusement après la naissance de Derek elle n'as put avoir aucun autre enfant alors qu'elle rêvait d'une grande famille et d'avoir une fille mais elle aime Léa comme sa fille.

Nom : Marchal  
Prénom : Hayley  
Date de naissance : 12 juillet  
Lieu : New Orléans  
Parents :inconnue  
Frères &amp; sœurs : inconnue  
Relation : Elijah Mikael Mikaelson (Fiancé)  
Enfant : Hope Rebekah Esther Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Espèce : Loup-Vampire  
Histoire : Hayley est la compagne d'Elijah et elle a eu une petite fille Hope avec son beau-frère Klaus, se qui lui a fait rencontrer Elijah et tombé sous le charme calme et respectueux du vieux vampire.  
Elle est la meilleure amie de sa belle-sœur Rebekah et s'entent aussi très bien avec Camille la psy de Klaus et Davina.

Nom : Wolf  
Prénom : Danny Killian  
Date de naissance : 26 juin  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : John Martin Wolf  
Adriana Doria Stein-Wolf  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Derek Léo Wolf  
Relation : inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce :Loup  
Histoire : Danny est un loup-garou originel de 23 ans. Il est très proche de son petit frère et apprécie sa belle-sœur Léa comme une sœur. Il est très proche de ses parents. Danny a eu une formation de militaire et depuis 3 ans il travaille dans la garde royal.

Nom : Wolf  
Prénom : Derek Léo  
Date de naissance : 11 septembre  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : John Martin Wolf  
Adriana Doria Stein-Wolf  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Danny Killian wolf  
Relation : Léa Rebekah Esther Goran-Mikaelson (fiancé)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Loup  
Histoire : Derek est fiancé à Léa depuis la naissance de celle-ci car quand il est venu la rencontrer il a reçu le tatouage des âme-sœur, ainsi que Léa, après qu'il l'est touché et étant un loup originel il vivra aussi longtemps qu'elle.  
Derek a 18 ans et il est en deuxième année de formation militaire. Son proje fin est de travailler dans l'armé naval de la cité.

Nom : Goran-Mikaelson  
Prénom : Léa Rebekah Esther  
Date de naissance : 22 juillet  
Lieu :Cité  
Parents : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson)  
Jessica Susan Walter  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Michael Joël Chris Goran-Mikaelson  
Neal Elijah Matt Goran-Mikaelson  
Nikola Finn Johnaton Goran-Mikaelson  
Relation: Derek Léo Wolf (fiancé)  
Enfant :aucun  
Espèce : Ange-Sorcier  
Histoire : Léa est l'unique et dernière fille de Joël qui la eu de son dernier mariage avec une ange du nom de Jessica. Elle a 16 ans et vit avec sa mère en France. Elle adore ses trois frères même si ils l'énervent souvent a cause de leurs surprotection. Elle rêve de connaître le jumeaux de son père. Elle est follement amoureuse de Derek Wolf avec qui elle sera marié a 18 ans.  
Elle est en première année de Diplomate pour ensuite devenir architecte.  
Ses pouvoirs sont contrôler le feu, lire dans les pensé, guérir toute blessure ou maladie comme son père et se transformer en tigre.  
Son arme est l'arc de feu qui quand il touche le sol crée un mini feu et quand c'est une personne il s'enflamme.

Nom : Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Prénom : Hope Rebekah Hayley  
Date de naissance : 15 janvier  
Lieu : New Orléans  
Parents : Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti)  
Hayley Marchal  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : aucun  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire-Loup-Sorcier  
Histoire :Hope est vampire, loup et sorcière. Son parrain est son oncle Elijah qui est aussi son beau-père et sa marraine est la meilleur amie de son père, Camille.  
Elle est surnommé la princesse de la Nouvel-Orléans et elle chouchouté par toute sa famille.

Nom : Bennett  
Prénom : Bonnie Sheila  
Date de naissance : 5 Septembre  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents :Rudy Hopkins  
Abby Bennett  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Jérémy Grayson Gilbert (petit ami)  
Jamie Wilson (ex petit ami)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Sorcier  
Histoire : Bonnie est une sorcière de la ligné des Bennett. C'est la meilleure ami d'Elena et Caroline. Les seules vampires qu'elle apprécie totalement sont Alaric, Caroline et Elena mais elle arrive très bien a supporté Stefan.


	6. Présentation perso:anges

Nom : Lenard  
Prénom : Amélia Helga  
Date de naissance : 7 août  
Lieu : cité  
Parents : Chris Lenard  
Ariane Lenard  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson) (ex-mari)  
Enfant : Michael Joël Chris Goran-Mikaelson  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire : Amélia est la première femme de Joël. Elle a 20 ans de plus que lui et ils sont étaient marié ensemble pendant prés de 500 ans. Elle avait déjà 93 ans quand ils se sont marié.  
Elle la plus proche conseillère d'Aaron. Elle est la mère de Michael qu'elle aime plus que tout.  
Après qu'elle est divorcée elle a enchaîné les relations mais elle ne sait jamais remariait. Elle est resté proche de son ex-mari.  
Son pourvoir est la télékinésie.

Nom :Lesauge  
Prénom :Laure Amanda  
Date de naissance : 28 août  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Carlos Lesauge  
Daphné Lesauge  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : aucune  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire : Laure est la meilleure amie de Joël et est de la même année que lui. Son père est l'un des proche conseiller d'Aaron et Eddy. Elle est la marraine de Michael.  
Son pouvoirs est le contrôle des métaux.

Nom : Fiare  
Prénom : Malia Christine  
Date de naissance :15 juin  
Lieu : cité  
Parents : Matt Fiare  
Christine Fiare  
Frères &amp; sœurs : inconnue  
Relation : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson) (ex-mari)  
Mark Masser (petit ami)  
Enfant : Neal Elijah Matt Goran-Mikaelson  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire : Malia est la deuxième femme de Joël il se sont marié 50 ans après le premier divorce de Joël et sont rester ensemble pendant un peu plus de 200 ans et on eu ensemble Neal. Elle adore son fils et allée faire du shopping avec les trois autre ex-femme de Joël.  
Elle est l'assistante d'Eddy. Joël et elle ont divorcé car elle est tombé amoureuse de Mark et lui de sa troisième femme.  
Son pouvoir est le contrôle de l'eau qu'elle a transmis a son fils.

Nom :Giniver  
Prénom :Aurore  
Date de naissance : 4 octobre  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Patrick William Giniver  
Sandra Fiona Giniver (Liriano)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Neal Elijah Matt Goran-Mikaelson  
Enfant : Enceinte  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire : Aurore est la fiancé de Neal. Elle est enceinte de leurs premiers enfants. Elle a le même age que lui. Son père est le médecin personnel de la famille royal et sa mère est diplomate. Elle a fait des études d'histoire de l'art.

Nom : Walter  
Prénom : Jessica Susan  
Date de naissance : 28 avril  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Julian Walter  
Carmen Walter  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Athéna Carol Walter  
Relation : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson) (ex-mari)  
Enfant : Léa Rebekah Esther Goran-Mikaelson  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire : Jessica est la dernière femme de Joël et ils sont était ensemble pendant très peu de temps exactement 59 ans quand ils se sont séparer leur fille, Léa, avait 2 ans. Ils se sont séparer car pendant ces études de médecine Joël est tombé sous le charme d'Alex Reid. Jessica a 452 ans et est d'origine française.  
Ses pouvoirs sont le contrôle de la terre et la télékinésie.

Nom : Hugues  
Prénom : Steven  
Date de naissance : 26 août  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : père inconnue  
Athéna Carol Walter  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : aucune  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Ange  
Histoire : Steven est le cousin de Léa par sa mère et ses parents sont mort tué par des loup-garou, quand il avait 7 ans, donc il a était élevé par sa tante. Il a 1 an de plus que sa cousine. Et il est amoureux de Zoé. Le seul loup avec qui il s'entant bien sont les frères Wolf.  
Ses pouvoirs sont l'empathie et la télékinésie.

Nom : Michel  
Prénom : Zoé  
Date de naissance : 24 juillet  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : inconnue  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : aucun  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : semi-ange  
Histoire : Zoé est la meilleur amie de Léa. Elle a le même age que Steven. Elle est né sans pouvoirs mais elle a comme même la longévité des anges.


	7. Présentation perso: vampires

Nom : Virmain  
Prénom : Jason Guillaume  
Date de naissance : 13 mai  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents : inconnue  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Jason Virmain est le plus proche ami de Michael. Il a deux ans de moi que son ami. Il est un vampire transformer à l'âge de 38 ans. Avant il était humain mais il a était recueilli par une famille d'ange et a été élevé a la cité.

Nom : Clark  
Prénom : Nathan Arthur  
Date de naissance : 24 août  
Lieu : inconnue  
Parents :inconnue  
Frères &amp; sœurs : inconnue  
Relation : inconnue  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Nathan est le créateur de Natalia. Il la transformer pour venger sa compagne jugé et tué par les anges pour meurtre sur leurs race, ayant tué toute une famille d'anges. Il a 643 ans. Il est bisexuelle. Joël et lui se déteste mais Natalia a appris a le connaître et l'apprécie.

Nom : Petrova  
Prénom : Katerina  
Date de naissance : 22 juin  
Lieu : Bulgarie  
Parents : Oleg Petrova  
Sia Petrova  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Natalia Petrova  
Relation : Elijah Mikael Mikaelson (ancian amant)  
Damon Giuseppe Salvatore (ancien amant)  
Stefan Salvatore (ancien amant puis petit-ami)  
Mason Lockwood (ancien amant)  
Enfant : Nadia Petrova  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Katherine, de son vrais nom Katerina, a plus de 500 ans de vampirise et elle fut transformer par le sang de Rose en se pendant pour échapper à Klaus et Elijah. Elle n'a était véritable amoureuse que deux fois, Stefan et Elijah. Elle sort avec Stefan depuis sa rupture avec le deuxième.

Nom : Petrova  
Prénom : Nadia  
Date de naissance : 10 mai  
Lieu : Bulgarie  
Parents : Katerina Petrova  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Matthew Donovan (petit ami)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Nadia est une vampire de 500 ans qui a passer toute sa vie a rechercher sa mère dont elle a été séparer a sa naissance.

Nom : Gerard  
Prénom : Marcellus  
Date de naissance : 1 décembre  
Lieu : Nouvelle Orléans  
Parents : Le gouverneur (biologique)  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Daneti) (adoptif)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Émile (biologique)  
Hope Rebekah Hayley Mikaelson (Daneti) (adoptif)  
Relation : Rebekah Claire Mikaelson (ancienne compagne)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Marcel a près de 300 ans. Il est sortit avec Rebekah. Il est l'un des dirigeant de la Nouvel-Orléans. Il adore sa petite sœur par adoption, Hope.

Nom : Pourin  
Prénom : Natalia Julia  
Date de naissance : 30 décembre  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Johnaton Pourin  
Léria Pourin  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson) (ex-mari)  
Enfant : Nikola Finn Johnaton Goran-Mikaelson  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Natalia, elle est la troisième femme de Joël et la mère de Nikola. C'est une ancienne ange transformer par un vampire par Nathan et elle a perdu ces pouvoirs A se moment la elle était déjà marié à Joël car ils se sont marié deux ans après son divorce. Ils sont comme même réussi a avoir un fils, Nikola, crase au pouvoir de guérison de Joël. Mais ils sont divorcé car Joël ne supporté l'amitié que sa femme entretenait avec Nathan, son créateur.

Nom : Salvatore  
Prénom : Damon Giuseppe  
Date de naissance : 28 juin  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Giuseppe Salvatore  
Lily Salvatore  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Stefan Salvatore  
Relation : Katherina Petrova (ancienne Liaison)  
Caroline Élisabeth Forbes (ancienne liaison)  
Elena Miranda Gilbert (petite amie)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Damon Salvatore est un vampire qu a prés de 180 ans et a l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 24ans. Il est le tuteur légal de son beau-frère Jérémy.

Nom : Salvatore  
Prénom : Stefan  
Date de naissance : 5 novembre  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Giuseppe Salvatore  
Lily Salvatore  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Damon Giuseppe Salvatore  
Relation : Katerina Petrova (ancienne amante puis petit-ami)  
Rebekah Claire Mikaelson ( ancienne compagne)  
Elena Miranda Gilbert (ex-petite-amie)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Stefan est le meilleur ami de Caroline qu'il aime comme une sœur. Il a prés de 170 ans et a l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 17 ans.

Nom : Forbes  
Prénom : Caroline Élisabeth  
Date de naissance : 10 octobre  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Élisabeth Forbes  
Bill Forbes  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Damon Giuseppe Salvatore (ancien amant)  
Matthew Donovan (ex petit-ami)  
Tyler Richard Lockwood (ex petit ami)  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson (Liaison)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Caroline est une jeune vampire depuis trois ans avec l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 17 ans. Elle est la meilleure amie de Stefan, Bonnie et Elena. Elle est amoureuse de Klaus mais a peur des représailles de ses amis si elle sortait avec lui. Sa mère est le shérif de Mystic Falls et son père est mort en ne voulant pas devenir vampire.

Nom : Gilbert  
Prénom : Elena Miranda  
Date de naissance : 22 juin  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Jonathan Gilbert (biologique)  
Isobel Flemming (biologique)  
Grayson Gilbert (adoptif)  
Miranda Sommers-Gilbert (adoptif)  
Frères &amp; sœurs : Jérémy Grayson Gilbert  
Relation : Matthew Donovan (ex-petit-ami)  
Stefan Salvatore (ex-petit-ami)  
Damon Giuseppe Salvatore (petit-ami)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Vampire  
Histoire : Elena est le double de Katherine et Tatia. Ces parents sont mort quatre ans plus tôt. Sa fait un an quel est un vampire et elle sort avec Damon. Elle a eu un lécher faible pour Elijah.


	8. Présentation perso: loup et hybride

Nom : Lockwood  
Prénom : Tyler Richard  
Date de naissance : 25 janvier  
Lieu : Mystic Falls  
Parents : Richard Lockwood  
Carol Lockwood  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Vicky Donovan (ex-petite-amie)  
Caroline Élisabeth Forbes (ex-petite-amie)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Loup-Vampire  
Histoire : Tyler est le premier hybride de Klaus et son pire ennemi. C'est deux parent son mort: son père dans un incendie et sa mère noyait par Klaus. C'est le meilleur ami de Matt et Jeremy.


	9. Présentation perso: sorcière

Nom : Zarik-Korena  
Prénom :Ninon Marie  
Date de naissance : 21 février  
Lieu : Cité  
Parents : Scott Korena  
Abigail Korena  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Victor Zarik  
Enfant : James Victor Zarik  
Espèce : Sorcier  
Histoire : Ninon vient d'une ligné qui a toujours servie au coté de la famille royal des anges. Sa mère et sa tante sont les sorcières personnelles de Aaron et d'Eddy alors qu'elle est la comme sorcière pour Joël. Elle est marié a un humain du nom de Victor et un fils appelé James qui a 6 ans.

Nom : Clair  
Prénom : Davina  
Date de naissance : 30 janvier  
Lieu : Nouvelle Orléans  
Parents : inconnue  
Frères &amp; sœurs : aucun  
Relation : Timothy (ex petit ami)  
Enfant : aucun  
Espèce : Sorcier  
Histoire : Davina est la protéger de Marcel et Elijah. Elle est très proche d'Hayley et Camille. Elle adore s'occuper de Hope. Mais elle déteste Klaus même si elle essaye de faire des effort pour ces deux protecteurs.


	10. Présentation perso: humains

p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Reid/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Prénom : Alex/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Date de naissance : 21 juin/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Lieu : inconnue/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Parents : inconnue/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Frères sœurs : Luke Reid/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Relation : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson) (ex-petit-ami)/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Charlie Harris (ex-fiancé)/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Enfant : aucun/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Espèce : Humain/spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Histoire : /spanspan style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Alex est une jeune chirurgienne qui travaille avec Joël. Ils sont sortit ensemble pendant leurs études de médecine, deux ans après le divorce de Joël avec Jessica. Alex connaît juste Léa mais n'est pas au courant de la vrais nature de Joël./spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Elle vit avec Maggie depuis qu'elle a rompue ses fiançailles avec Charlie/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : O'Connellbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Camillebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 12 aoûtbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : Sean O'Connellbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Camille est la psy personnelle et la meilleure amie de Klaus. Elle est aussi la marraine de Hope qu'elle style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elle est très proche d'Hayley, Rebekah et Davina. Tout comme Elijah elle croit en la rédemption de Klaus/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Harrisbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Charliebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 15 décembrebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Dawn Bell (ex-femme)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Alex Reid (ex-fiancé)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Charlie est l'ex fiancé d'Alex et il peut voir les fantômes des personnes qui ne sont pas encore passer de l'autre coté, Joël le sait mais préféré garder sa pour style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il a était marié à Dawn, lui et Joël ne s'apprécie pas mais il le respecte comme même et il est chirurgien orthopédique./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Kinneybr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Danabr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 9 maibr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents :inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : ex-maribr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : Molly Kinneybr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Dana a été chef de la chirurgie entre Joël et Charlie. C'est une amie proche d'Alex et elle est chirurgienne./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Bellbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Dawnbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 11 juinbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Charlie Harris (ex-mari)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Dawn est cardiologue et est l'ex-femme de Charlie. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup Alex mais n'est pas insensible au charme de Joël./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Murphybr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Gavinbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 5 novembrebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Maggie Lin (petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Gavin est interne en psychiatrie, c'est le psychiatre de Charlie Il sort avec Maggie./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Linbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Maggiebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 2 octobrebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : Citébr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : Dr Linbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Joël Philippe Goran (Mikaelson) (ex-petit-ami)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Gavin Murphy (petit-ami)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Maggie est sortit avec Joël mais sa n'a pas marcher car Joël ne voulait pas de vrais relation amoureuse et a toujours des sentiment pour Alex. Elle sort maintenant avec Gavin et elle est interne en chirurgie. C'est aussi une très bonne amie d'Alex avec qui elle vit depuis sa séparation avec Charlie/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Tolliverbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Melandabr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 28 févrierbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Zach Miller (petit-ami)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Melanda est médecin au soin intensif et c'est la meilleure amie d'Alex dans l'hôpital. Elle sort avec le Dr. Zach Miller./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Nom : Hamzabr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Shahirbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 15 septembrebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Victor Reis (petit-ami)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Shahir est le chef de la neurologie. Il a asperger et il est gay. Il rêve d'avoir le poste de chef de la chirurgie/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Reisbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Victorbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 23 octobrebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Shahir Hamza (petit-ami)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Victor est infirmier et il s'entant très bien avec Alex./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Millerbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Zachbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance :br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : ex-femmebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Melanda Tolliver (petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : Jacob Millerbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Zach est médecin au urgence. Il sort avec Melanda Tolliver./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Donovanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Matthewbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 22 févrierbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : Mystic Fallsbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : inconnuebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : Vicky Donovanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation :Elena Miranda Gilbert (ex-petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Caroline Élisabeth Forbes (ex-petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Nadia Petrova (petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Matt est le seul a avoir toujours était humain dans la bande d'ami de Mystic Falls. Sa relation avec Nadia ne plaît pas trop à Katherine. Il est barman et serveur au Mystic Grill et c'est le meilleur ami de Bonnie et Tyler./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nom : Gilbertbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Prénom : Jérémy Graysonbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Date de naissance : 13 juilletbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lieu : Mystic Fallsbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Parents : Grayson Gilbertbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Miranda Sommers-Gilbertbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Frères sœurs : Elena Miranda Gilbertbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Relation : Anna (ex-petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Vicky Donovan (ex-petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Bonnie Sheila Bennett (petite-amie)br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Enfant : aucunbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Espèce : Humainbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Histoire : Jérémy fait sa scolarité sous la tutelle de Damon. Il est très proche de Matt et Tyler avec qui il vit. Il sort avec Bonnie et c'est un ancien chasseur de vampire./span/p 


	11. Chapter 1

Toronto/ Maison de Joël/ Début des vacance de Juillet(12 h):

Joël était entrain de préparer le dîner pendant que ses oncles et sa fille, qui était chez lui pour un mois, discutait a table.  
"Alors Léa! Les cours?" demanda Aaron  
"Super, un peu fatiguant mais c'est sa le bac S.  
-C'est sur! Mais tu vas y arriver t'inquiète pas trop."  
C'est a se moment la qu'il s'entent dire un bruit bizarre venir de la cuisine et quand il arrivèrent il trouvèrent une casserole par terre et Joël plié en deux.  
"Jo'!  
-Aaron j'ai mal.  
-Ou?  
-Au ventre!"  
Après sa c'est yeux passèrent du marron au blanc.

PDV de Joël:  
J'avais mal et d'un coup je voyais que tu blanc puis sa se dissipa pour que je me retrouve dans une rue de la Nouvelle-Orléans plus exactement à Bourbon Street an face du Rousseau. D'un coup une vitre du restaurant explosa et un homme avait était projeté en arrière et foncé droit sur moi mais a la place de me renversé il passa a travers moi. Quand je regardé mieux l'homme qui était habiller d'un costume noir avec chemise blanche.  
"Tu deviens stupide, mon fils!" entendis-je vent de derrière moi.  
Quand je me retourné je fis un homme sortir par la fenêtre et je le reconnue très vite pour avoir était mis en garde contre lui tout ma vie: Mikael, mon père biologique.  
"C'est stupide de vouloir protéger son frère?  
-Comment peux-tu le considérais comme ton frère alors qu'il ma tué ainsi que ta mère." dit-il en l'agrippant par le col de la veste de son fils aîné et en sortant de la sienne le pieu en chêne blanc et en se préparant a le planter dans le cœur de mon jumeau. Quand le pieu si planta je ressentit la douleur de mon frère puis la lumière blanche revient et je me retrouver dans ma cuisine.  
Fin du PDV:

Joël c'était évanouie, Aaron l'avait pris dans ces bras et avait mit sa tête sur ses genoux quand il se réveilla il avait les larmes au yeux et il posa ses mains sur son cœur qui le fessait souffrir.  
"Papa?  
-Hum...  
-Qu'es que tu as vu?  
-Joël! Dit nous se que tu as vu!" demanda Eddy.  
-Mikael...Il...Il...  
-Il quoi?  
-Il plantait... le pieu en chêne blanc dans son cœur  
-Qui?" demanda sa fille.  
"Je crois savoir qui! Elijah?  
-Oui c'était lui! Oncle Aaron vaut que j'aille le sauvé!" dit-il en s'accrochant au bras de son oncle.  
"Je sais et je fais pas t'en empêché.  
-Papa?  
-Oui!  
-Si tu veux je prépare donc sac et appel Jimmy pour qu'il prépare l'avion pour nous deux pendant que t'appelle l'hôpital pour prendre un congé.  
-D'accord! Comment ça nous deux?  
-Pas je viens avec toi!  
-Sûrement pas! Ta même pas ton arme et tu viens juste te terminer ta formation.  
-Papa, de un j'ai emmené mon arme avec moi, deux mon armes est beaucoup plus efficace que la tienne et trois je suis sûr que Aaron et Eddy ne te laisseront pas aller affronté Mikael tout seul.  
-Jo, elle a raison en plus elle est sortit avec les meilleur note de sa promotion.  
-Bon d'accord va préparé les sacs."


	12. Chapter 2

L'avion:  
Joël et Léa était assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le jet privé de la famille. Léa voyait bien le stresse de son père.  
"Papa?  
-Oui ma chérie!  
-Ça va? T'as l'aire stressé  
-C'est rien! C'est juste que toute ma vie je me suis demandé se que je ressentirais quand j le verrais et maintenant..." dit-il en sortant de sa veste un lapin en pluche.  
"C'est quoi sa?  
-Tien et regarde derrière son oreille gauche."  
Elle prit le petit lapin brun et lui souleva l'oreille gauche pour trouvé un E écrit en fille d'or.  
"Un E?  
-Pour Elijah!  
-Quoi?  
-Quand Eddy et Aaron m'ont emmené Elijah a comprit qu'on se verrait plus alors il m'a donné son lapin et moi le miens. Et regarde sa!"  
Joël vie un mouvement de la main au-dessus de la peluche et il se mit a bouché et a étiré ses patte comme si il se réveiller d'un long sommeille.  
"Salut! Hey Jo! Tu sais que je déteste que tu me fiche!  
-Ouah papa comment t'as fais sa?  
-La magie d'ange et de sorcier combiné et la personne qui les a fait était un sorcier.  
-Ouais et c'était un grand homme ton grand père, hein Jo?  
-Oui Eli!  
-En fait tu l'as appelé papa! T'es sa fille?  
-Tu me connais?  
-Oui ton père parle souvent de toi et de tes frères. Et on va ou?  
-Nouvelle-Orléans! Donc tu t'appel Eli!  
-Ouais c'est Jo qui ma appelait comme sa quand il ma donner vie et il avait que 2 ans. Nouvelle-Orléans?  
-T'étais déjà puissant? Oui Elijah va se faire tué par Mikael alors on va lui sauvé la vie.  
-Oui même a 2 ans il était déjà puissant la couleur de ses ailles n'a jamais changé avec les année. Je croyais qu'il était mort tué par ton demi-frère. Mais je fais pouvoir revoir mon premier propriétaire. Et par pitié ne me fiche pas encore.  
-Seulement si quand on arrive tu ne parle pas et tu reste dans ma poche.  
-D'accord promis! Mais ... Tu vas lui parlé ou seulement lui sauvé la vie?  
-Je sais pas encore!  
-Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils soient au courant de ton existence surtout que tu n'as pas le droit de monter sur le trône sans ton jumeau, tu pense qu'il a garder ton lapin. Donc tout comme Esther et Finn il est revenu a la vie.  
-Oui Eli!  
-Tu vas leurs dire aussi pour Finn?  
-Quoi Finn?  
-T'es pas au courant! Finn est ...  
-Eli!" coup Joël.  
"Papa! Il est quoi oncle Finn!  
-Bon tu l'aurais su un jour! Finn, tous comme Klaus il n'est pas le fils de Mikael.  
-Et c'est qui son père.  
-Comme tu le sais ma mère était amoureuse d'Aaron et donc...  
-Quoi? Tu veux dire que oncle Finn est le fils d'Aaron?  
-Ouais!"  
A se moment la Jimmy arriva.  
"Monsieur! On va bientôt arrivé!  
-Merci James!"  
Et il repartit rejoindre son copilote


	13. Chapter 3

Hôtel 18 h:  
Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'hôtel ou les oncles de Joël leurs avait réservé leurs chambres pour la semaine. Quand il s'entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la réceptionniste.  
"Bonjour que puis-je pour vous?  
-Nous avons réservé deux chambre au nom de Goran."  
Elle chercha sur son ordinateur.  
" Oui! Une suite avec deux chambre une lit double et une lit simple c'est sa?  
-Oui!  
-Vois ci votre clés. Alfonso va porté vos valises si vous voulez et vous montrez votre chambre.  
-Les valises sa ira mais la chambre volontiers."  
Et ils suivirent Alfonso jusqu'à l'ascenseur.  
"Vous venez d'où?  
-Toronto!  
-Paris!  
-Deux villes?  
-Parents divorcé, vacances chez papa!  
-Ah, donc vous en profiter pour l'emmené en vacances ici?  
-Oui c'est sa!  
-Et vous faites quel métier?  
-Chirurgien! Vous poser beaucoup de question!  
-Désolé, c'est juste que j'aime bien faire de nouvel rencontre. Et voila nous somme arriver, passer une bonne journée.  
-Merci, vous aussi."  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre Léa couru vers la chambre a lit double.  
"Je prends le lit double!  
-Rêve ma puce! Le lit double est pour moi toi c'est l'autre chambre.  
-C'est trop injuste!  
-C'est comme sa mon petit Caliméro. Aller va défaire ta valise le nuit va bientôt tombé.  
-Bien Papa!"  
Quand ils eurent fini de défaire leurs valises et mangeaient ils réduisent leurs armes, qui devinrent des simples bout de bois qu'ils mirent dans leurs poche. Eli qui était posé sur la table sauta dans la poche du pull de Joël ou il s'y allongea avant que Joël ne mettent sa veste en cuir. Léa finissait de lassait ces chaussures et ils partirent vers Bourbon Street.  
"Tu sais quand sa sera!  
-Tout se que je sais c'est qu'il fessait nuit mais la plus part du temps les anciens me les envoie au dernier moment donc se sera sûrement cette nuit."  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue qui était complètement vite il repérèrent le restaurant et attentèrent. Pendant que Joël regardé se qui se passait, sa fille s'amusait avec Eli.  
"Léa!  
-Quoi?  
-J'entends du bruit!"  
Elle se releva et Eli sauta dans la poche de Joël avant qu'il ferme sa veste et mette sa capuche pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage. Quand ils s'avancèrent dans la rue ils virent Elijah traversait la vitre suivit de Mikael au moment ou il brandit le pieu Joël retransforma le bâton alors que sa file avait déjà encoché une flèche et tira prés des pied de Mikael ou sa flèche explosa et créa un mini-feu qui resta allumé pendant 5 minute se qui permis à son père de rassemblé le vent autour de l'homme et surtout sa main pour qu'il lâche le pieu qu'il récupéra en vitesse avant de le propulsé dans les air et de le tenir mais quand il vit Elijah inconscient l'air s'enleva et Mikael se releva avant de partir ayant reconnu la magie des anges.  
"Papa?  
-Je fais voir a l'intérieur occupe toi te lui!"  
Et il entra dans le restaurant et ouvrit sa veste a cause de la chaleur. Il trouva des vampire a moitié mort devant lui, il 'approcha de celui qui était devant lui et lui fit boire son sang puis continua avec les autres avant de s'en aller mais il n'avait pas remarquer Eli endormit qu était tombé de sa poche.


	14. Chapter 4

Rousseau: 

Quand Elijah se réveilla il avait un coup de sang dans la bouche et il n'avait goutté un sang aussi délicieux, il lécha le reste de sang sur ses lèvres avant de se rappelé se qui c'était passé donc il alla dans le restaurant ou il trouva Camille et les autres vampires en pleine forme alors qu'ils était tous fais vidé de leurs sang et Camille avait volé a travers la salle et traversé une porte. Mais se qui l'intriqua c'était se qu'elle parlé avec un lapin en peluche.  
"Cami?  
-Elijah, viens!" Il s'approcha et vit qu la pluche boucher."Je l'ai découvert a coté de John. Bon recommençons! Tu t'appelle comment?  
-Eli!  
-Tu es vivant!  
-Encore plus vivant que vous les vampires.  
-Comment c'est possible même les sorcière n'ont pas se pouvoir.  
-Je l'ai est vu quand il sont partit, en volant avec des ailes blanche. Et je pense que Eli leurs appartient. N'est pas Eli?  
-Oui!  
-Tu toi appartenir a la jeune fille?  
-Non j'appartiens a son père et c'est lui qui ma donner la vie. Quand il avait 2 ans!  
-Je pensé que les pouvoir de sorcier se manifesté a l'adolescence.  
-Oui moi aussi, je crois qu'on aura un moyen de pression sur eux.  
-Pourquoi? Ils vous ont sauvé la vie ainsi qu'a vos hommes.  
-J'ai besoin de savoir qui ils sont."  
Eli comprit que le lien des jumeaux Mikaelson fanait de toucher Elijah et donc il se sentait obliger d'être prés de Joël. Donc il monta dans la poche de veste d'Elijah pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au manoir.  
"Cami! Tu vas réveiller Niklaus qui s'occupera de Kol moi je m'occupe d'Hayley et Rebekah.  
-D'accord!  
-Toi tu reste ici!  
-Promis!"  
Elijah monta les escalier pour aller a la chambre qu'il partagé avec Hayley quand il arriva il la trouva assise avec un livre dans les mains.  
"Tu dors pas encore?  
-Je t'attendais. Je me suis inquiéter normalement tu rentre avant minuit.  
-On est passé au Rousseau voir si s allée pour Camille et ...  
-Et quoi?  
-Mikael nous a attaquer.  
-Tu t'en ais sortit.  
-Oui mais je serais sûrement plus la si j'avais pas était sauvé par deux personne inconnue. Mais on a qu'elle que chose a eux, tu veux bien allée réveiller Bekah.  
-Bien sur j'y vais pendant se temps va voir ta filleul.  
-Tu commence a me connaître trop bien.  
-Oui je crois que j'ai trop lu tes journaux." dit-elle avant de l'embraser.  
Puis elle se leva pour aller réveiller sa belle-sœur. Pendant qu'Elijah aller dans la chambre de Hope pour la trouvé dans son berceau a joué avec le lapin en pluche offert pas Elijah, avant se lapin était le sien, quand elle vit son oncle elle lâche le lapin pour tendre ses petit bras vers lui et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras quand il fut elle tendit l'une de ses mains vers le berceau pour rattraper le lapin.  
"Attend!... Et voila Jo est revenu."  
Et il descendis avec elle dans ses bras quand il fut en bas il trouva Camille, Hayley et sa sœur mais aucune trace de ses deux frères. Mais il remarqua des trace rouge autour du cou de Camille.  
"Cami?  
-Oui!  
-Qu'es qui t'es arrivé?  
-Klaus a eu un réveille musclé.  
-Cauchemar?  
-Ouais."  
C'est a se moment qu'arrivèrent les deux frère habillaient d'un débardeur et d'un jogging.  
"Bon! Pourquoi on est réveiller à presque 1 heure du matin.  
-Kol! Elijah a était presque tué par votre père.  
-Quoi? Lijah ça va?  
-Oui j'ai été sauvé par deux personnes qui d'après Camille avait des ailes.  
-Et c'est la que j'interviens."  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Eli alors que Hope se coller encore plus son oncle.  
"Lijah tu nous explique se qu'un lapin en peluche qui parle faits chez nous.  
-Rebekah calme toi! Se lapin s'appel...  
-Je m'appel Eli et je suis pas un simple lapin en pluche je suis un garde secret.  
-Un quoi?" demanda Kol  
"Un garde secret! C'est un objet crée par les sorciers qui les offre au nouveau né de la famille. Cette petite en a justement un dans les bras.  
-Quoi? C'est impossible c'est moi qui lui est donné.  
-Et il était a qui avant?  
-A moi.  
-Il a pas une lettre doré cousu a l'arriéré de l'oreille.  
-Si il a un J c'est pour sa que je l'ai appelé Jo.  
-Ouais moi c'est un E que j'ai.  
-Mais quel sorcier la crée.  
-Votre mère était une sorcière et elle avait sûrement un père.  
-Il est mort peu de temps après ma naissance de la peste.  
-Bon! Donc tu t'appel Eli et tu appartient a qui?  
-Mon propriétaire viens de la race des anges et des sorciers.  
-Des anges? Les anges existent?  
-Bien sur mais il se cache parmi les sorciers dont ils sont très proche ainsi que les loups.  
-Et il a quelque chose de spécial ton propriétaire.  
-Tu pose beaucoup de question Kol! Et oui il est spécial c'est le prochain roi des anges.  
-Bon comment on fait pour le rencontrer.  
-Téléphone!"  
Elijah sortit son portable de sa veste et après l'avoir allumer il le posa sur la table pour qu'Eli tape le numéro se qu'il fit.  
"Allô?  
-Je crois que vous avez perdu quelque chose.  
-Qu'es que vous voulez en échange d'Eli?  
-Seulement qu'on se rencontre.  
-Très bien mais je veux d'abord vérifier qu'il va bien."  
Elijah reposa le téléphone sur la table.  
"Eli?  
-Oui, je suis la!  
-Tu va bien.  
-Je suis en pleine forme.  
-Surtout tu de tais.  
-D'accord.  
-J'arrive."  
Et il raccrocha.  
"Papa?  
-Je fais chercher Eli.  
-Je viens avec toi.  
-Non!  
-Très bien je dirais à Aaron que tu es allée voir des vampire sans moi.  
-Très bien tu viens."


	15. Chapter 5

Joël et Léa venaient d'arriver devant le manoir. Joël avait encore sa capuche qui caché son visage. Mais cette fois-ci ils avait garder leurs armes sous le forme première. Quand il entrèrent il trouvèrent tout le monde qui entre temps c'était habiller et Hope était recouché dans son berceau avec Jo.  
"Bon je suis la! Tu me rend Eli.  
-D'abord je veux savoir qui tu es.  
-Papa! Ils ont peut-être le droit de savoir maintenant.  
-Très bien!"  
dit-il en enleva sa capuche quand se fut fait il furent tous choquer.  
Hayley et Kol fessait des allée retour entre Joël et Elijah pendant que Camille et Rebekah c'étaient assise, Klaus lui ne bouger pas et fixer les deux anges alors qu'Elijah était entrain de se poser mille question et une seul franchie ses lèvres.  
"Comment?  
-Comment quoi? Et oui Kol je ressemble exactement a Elijah donc si tu continue du va de dévisser la tête.  
-Comment c'est possible que vous me ressembler autant.  
-Alors d'abord ne me vouvoie pas j'ai l'impression d'être vieux...  
-T'es vieux!  
-...et les jumeau sa existe. Léa!  
-Quoi? T'as plus de mille ans.  
-Attend je le saurais si j'avais un jumeau!  
-On réglera sa a la maison! Tu le saurais si on avait était élevé ensemble.  
-Mais pourquoi on a pas était élevé ensemble.  
-Bon sa va être long alors autant s'asseoir."  
Tout le monde s'assit a la table. Joël et Elijah a chaque bout et Eli s'était mit sur l'épaule de Joël alors que Léa était a sa gauche, du coté d'Elijah il était entouré de Klaus et Hayley. A coté de Klaus il y avait Camille et Kol et Rebekah était entre Hayley et Léa.  
"Donc pour commencé je suis un anges-sorcier tout comme m fille Léa. La famille Mikaelson est la famille royal des anges...  
-Quoi? On la jamais su sa!  
-Normal! Quand Mikael est né son gène anges était trop faible donc il était pas totalement un ange, il pouvait juste transmettre le gène. Et avec les année sa la rendu fou et jaloux car il avait deux grand frères des jumeaux qui était destiné a devenir roi. Alors quand l'un deux allée se marié sa la encore plus énervé et il tué tout le monde dans sa famille en finissant par ses parents et ses frères. Mais ils ont réussi à s'en sortir sans qu'il le sache.  
-D'accord y a pas a dire votre père est taré.  
-On le sait déjà sa Cami!" répondit Klaus." Et pour toi. Qu'es qui c'est passé.  
-Quand je suis né il y avait aucun signe que moi ou Elijah soyons des anges. Il la su quand on avait huit mois.  
-Mais comment?  
-La cicatrice que t'as à l'arrière de la tête."Elijah se frotta l'endroit ou elle était." tu te l'ais faite en tombant et tu t'es cogner la tête sur une pierre. et c'est la que j'ai découvert mon premier pouvoir la guérison.  
-Tu m'as guérie et Mikael a su que tu étais un ange?  
-Oui! Et donc il a essayé de me tuer mais notre mère était heureuse d'avoir un anges comme enfant, donc elle appelé Aaron qui entre temps était devenu roi avec Eddy et une nuit ils sont venu me chercher et m'ont emmené avec eux et depuis j'ai vécu dans la cité des anges.  
-Mais comment elle pu l'appelé.  
-Sa bague de fiançailles, notre mère ne devait pas se marié avec Mikael mais avec Aaron mais quand il a du se faire passer pour mort, et personne savait que c'était Mikael sauf Esther, son père voulait toujours qu'elle se marie a un Mikaelson et il ne restait que Mikael. Donc avant de disparaître il a ensorcelé la bague pour qu'ils puissent communiquer.  
-Mais pourquoi nous on a pas eu aussi le gène comme toi." demanda Rebekah.  
"Quand Esther a comprit que sa risquer de recommencé, à chaque naissance elle vous jetait un sort qui bloquer votre coté ange tout comme Klaus avec son coté Loup. Et encore plus pour Finn.  
-Pourquoi Finn?  
-Ou la gaffe que tu viens de faire Jo.  
-Eli tais-toi ou je te fiche. Donc heu... Finn tout comme Klaus n'est pas le fils de Mikael quand il a décider de partir, elle a comprit qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Aaron alors elle la appelait et ...  
-Et Finn est autant notre frère que notre cousin c'est sa?  
-Ouaip.  
-Donc je suis pas le seul bâtard de la famille.  
-Désolé de le dire mais Finn reste un Mikaelson."


	16. Chapter 6

Manoir Mikaelson:

Joël et Léa etait partit pour les laisser réfléchir. Klaus, Kol et Rebekah était retourné dormir, Camille prit la chambre d'ami a coté de celle de Klaus, Elijah lui était habillait d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon de pyjama et il s'était assi sur le balcon de sa chambre pendant qu'Hayley alla verifier que Hope dormais toujours.

"Hey!

-Ah! ... Hayley tu m'as fait peur!

-Vu ton intense réflexion tout le monde aurait pue de faire peur. Ca va?

-Pas vraiment!

-C'est a cause de Joël.

-J'ai du mal a croire que ma mère est pu me le cacher pendant tout se temps.

-C'est vrais que sa doit etre dur mais rappelle doit qu'elle savait de quoi votre père est capable.

-Justement, je savais qu'il était capable de tué mais toute sa famille, même ses parents je l'aurais jamais cru. Comment je dois prendre sa?

-Tu n'es pas lui.

-Quand j'étais petit on me disais tout le temps que je lui resemblé.

-Mais tu as grandi et tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu es capable d'amour, de compasion, de respect et surtout d'indulgence. Tu en as jamais voulu a ta mère d'avoir eu une histoirre avec un autre homme.

-Non car quand je l'ai su je me suis rappelais a quel point il la rentait heureuse.

-Bon on verais mieux d'aller dormir!"

Et ils allérent se coucher. Vers 2h Hayley sortit du lit après avoir vérifier que son aimé dormais profondément. Elle envila un pantalon et changea la chemise d'homme contre l'une des sienne puis une léchere veste avant d'aller a l'hôtel le plus étoilé de la ville. Elle fut surprise de trouvé quelqu'un a l'accueuille.

"Bonjour! Que puis-je pour vous?

-Je cherche un homme qui a du arriver hier avec une jeune fille de 16ans." Elle sortit son portable et montra une photo d'Elijah.

"Oh oui c'est il a la chambre 116.

-Merci!"

Et elle monta au troisiéme étage pour ensuite toqué a la porte. Joël ouvrit la porte il portit juste un pantalon.

"Hayley?

-Je suis désolé de venir aussi tard mais je voulait vous parler.

-Oui entrez! Mais faite ps trop bruit Léa dors. Je revien je fais mettre un t-shert."

Et il fila dans sa chambre pendant se temps elle remarqua les dosier qui était tous maqué "Hopital Hope Zion" ce qui l'intriqua.

"Oh exuse le bazarre je finisais de remplir des dossier.

-Vous travailez dans un hôpital.

-Oui! Vous pouvez me tutoyer après tout vous sortez avec mon jumeau.

-Alors fais de même. Vous étes donc medecin?

-Je suis chirugiens orthépédique et chef de la chirugie.

-Ouah, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité.

-Sa me prépare a se qui nous attend moi et Elijah.

-Qu'es qui vous attend?

-Nous somme destiné a remplacer Aaron et Eddy dans quelque année. Et c'est du boulot d'être roi des ange car nous devons aussi surveiller les loups, les sorciéres et les vampires. Tout en restant neutre.

-Sa doit pas être facile.

-Oui, mais bon tu voulais me voir pourquoi?

-Je m'inquiéte pour Elijah, je voulais savoir un peu plus sur toi.

-Tu veux savoir si il y a des risque pour qu'il change?

-Oui! Je l'aime pour se qu'il est maintenant.

-Il y a très peu de risque car chez les jumeaux de notre famille il y a toujours celui qui est sérieux et l'autre qui est plus a passé ses soirée dans un bar et sa c'est moi. Mais il risque t'avoir des mots de tête pendant un certain temps a cause du lien.

-Pourquoi?

-Le lien fait que l'on sait tout de l'autre mais comme Elijah ignorer mon existence le lien ces jamais fait chez lui donc au fur et a mesure il va avoir toute a vie qui va lui arriver dans la tête.

-D'accord! Merci sa me rassure.

-Comment il le prens?

-De quoi?

-Que j'existe?

-Mal et bien en même temps.

-...?

-Il est heureux de te connaitre mais il en veux a sa mère de ne pas lui avoir dit. Et il m'a dit que quand il était petit on lui disait souvent qu'il resemblé a Mikael donc...

-Donc avec se que je lui est raconté sur Mikael sa lui fait mal de se dire que a cette époque il était déjà un monstre de cruauté et un tueur."

Ils continuérent a parlé jusqu'a que Joël se mettent a montrait des signe de fatigue.

"Tu devrais aller de coucher e moi retourné auprès de mon homme.

-Oui surtout que les souvenir risque d'arriver dès cette nuit.

-Bonne nuit!

-A toi aussi et bonne chance."

Et il alla se coucher après avoir fait un détour par la chambre de sa fille. Hayley était rentré en vitesse vampiriqu mais malheureusement Klaus c'était encore réveiller en pleine nuit.

"T'étais ou?

-Qu'es que sa peus de faire?

-Tu sors avec mon frère donc je m'inquiéte...

-Tu pense que je pourrais le trompé? C'est non! Je suis allée voir Joël car je m'inquiétais pour Elijah. Maintenant exuse-moi mais je fais retourné auprés de lui. Bonne nuit Klaus."

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre ou elle trouva Elijah entrain de se debattre dans son someille donc elle possa ses mains sur ces épaule pour le réveiller.

"Hayley?

-Hey ça va?

-Sa avait l'aire si réelle.

-Car sa l'était!

-Quoi? Pourquoi t'es habiller?

-J'ai était voir Joël...

-Quoi? Pourquoi t'es allée le voir?

-J'avais des question a lui possée, je m'inquiéter pour toi.

-Pour moi? Mais de quoi?

-Cami m'a dit le besoin que ta eu de le voir le plus rapidement posible. Même avec Klaus t'es pas comme sa!

-T'as peur que je change.

-Oui! Je t'aime comme tu ais maintenant.

-Et donc?

-D'aprés lui non! Tu risque juste les maux de tête a cause...

-A cause de quoi?

-D'aprés lui normalement le lien des jumeaux fait que vous connaisait tout de la vie de l'autre mais commme du ignorais so existence le lien c'est pas fait mais maintenant qu'il s'est mit en place tu vas avoir tout ces souvenir qui font d'arriver au fur et à mesure."


	17. Chapter 7

Manoir Mikaelson/8 h:  
Elijah était devant sa tasse de café a essayer de se réveiller des peu heure de sommeille qu'il avait eu, Hayley était dans le même état que lui a cause de ses nombreux réveiller dans la nuit. Heureusement, Klaus c'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper de leurs fille se matin.  
"Bonjour vous deux!" leurs dit Camille.  
" 'Jour!" répondirent-ils.  
"Vous avez mal dormis?  
-Si 2 heure c'est dormir!  
-Comment sa se fait?  
-Il c'est réveiller souvent a cause du lien entre lui et Jo. Car il est entrain de recevoir tout ces souvenir."  
Klaus descendis a se moment la avec sa fille dans les bras qui était entrain de téter son biberon tout en contemplant son papa.  
"Toujours pas réveiller?  
-On a essayer le sang alors on passe au café!"  
Pendant tout se temps Elijah n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Plus exactement il dormait les yeux ouvert jusqu'à que quelqu'un toque a la porte.  
"J'y vais!  
-Non 'Lijah tu reste la et je fais ouvrir."  
Klaus alla ouvrir pour tombé sur Joël.  
"Salut Klaus!  
-Joël qu'es que tu fais la?  
-Elijah ne dois pas être au meilleur de sa forme?  
-Pas vraiment!  
-Je peux y remédier!  
-Alors entre!"  
Et quand il passa a coté Hope tendit les bras vers lui.  
"C'est bizarre!  
-Quoi?  
-Normalement quand elle connaît pas les personne depuis longtemps, elle se blottie contre moi et la...  
-J'ai cette effet sur les enfants, c'est mon gène d'ange. A cause de lui il se sente en sécurité avec moi. Ce qui fait que quand j'étais ado je fessais du baby-sitting a la cité. Viens la ma chérie."  
Il prit Hope dans ses bras et elle lui tendit son lapin.  
"Mais c'est qu'elle est déjà très intelligente." dit-il en arrivant a la cuisine" Salut! Ouah quand j'ai pensé que tu serais fatigué je pensais pas que sa serais a se point.  
-T'aurais pu me prévenir!  
-Désolé mais sa mes sortit de la tête mais je fais de montré comment y remédier." il tendit la main vers lui "attrape mon bras au niveau du coude." Elijah attrapa le bras de son jumeau comme il lui avait dit et Joël fit de même." Maintenant ferme les yeux. Klaus tu peux reprendre Hope!...Merci! Tu vas essaye de visualiser mon flux d'énergie qui passe sous ta main.  
-Quoi?  
-Concentres-toi! Essaye de sentir mon flux sanguin sous des doigt... Sans les bouger!" Elijah se concentra entièrement sur se qu'il sentait sous sa main." Tu le sens?  
-Oui!  
-Très bien maintenant du vas essayer de sentir un autre flux qui doit être juste a coté il est un tout petit peu plus lent.  
-Se que je sens c'est comme de l'air sous ta peau.  
-C'est sa! Sa fait cette effet car c'est mon élément principal. Donc maintenant que tu ressens le mien du vas mettre ton autre mains sur ton poignée et essayer de trouver le tien. Il devrait de faire le même effet mais en plus lécher."  
Elijah fit se qu'il dit et commença d'abord par chercher son flux sanguin puis il chercha son flux d'énergie.  
"C'est bon je l'ai!  
-Très bien maintenant du vas visualisé mon énergie qui va de mon flux au tien.  
-Sa ressemble a du ... coton!  
-C'est bien continue! Tu le sens?  
-Oui!"  
Au bout de deux minute Elijah lâcha son frère et était complètement réveiller.  
"Bien joué j'y suis arriver qu au bout de la cinquième tentative. Et avec le temps tu pourra le faire sans contacte.  
-T'arrive a le faire!  
-T'as jamais sentit des baisse d'énergie.  
-Si mais c'est toujours minime même si sa m'arrive plus souvent ces temps si!  
-C'est moi et désolé! Si sa arrive souvent c'est parce que depuis peu je suis chef de la chirurgie et j'enchaîne les garde donc pour tenir je te pique de l'énergie c'est plus facile de le faire sur son jumeau que sur son oncle."  
Elijah lui lança un regard interrogative.  
"Je m'entraînais sur notre oncle Aaron au début c'est pour sa que j'ai mit plus de temps que toi et aussi que malheureusement pour moi c'est toi le plus intelligent.  
-Merci du compliment.  
-Heu...  
-Oui Kol!  
-Ils sont comment? Nos oncles?  
-Oh! Ils font a peu prés ma taille, plutôt musclé, blond foncé et les yeux bleu la différence c'est qu Eddy a la cheveux boucle et plus long qu'Aaron. Caractériellement ils sont a l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Aaron est un pu comme Elijah, sérieux, moralisateur, perfectionniste alors qu'Eddy est dragueur, il passe c'est nuit en boite de nuit et joueur. La seul chose qu'ils sont en commun c'est qu'ils nous surprotège moi et Matt.  
-Matt?  
-Ah oui! Matt de son vrais non Mathieu est le fils adoptif d'Eddy.  
-Donc notre cousin.  
-Ouep et mon meilleur ami. Il a 10 jours de plus que moi.  
-Bonjour Joël ou est Léa?  
-Oh bonjour Rebekah, tu peux m'appelais Jo. Et elle est resté à l'hôtel réviser pour la rentré.  
-Elle a quel age?  
-16 ans. Elle aura 17 le 22 juillet et elle entre en terminal S en France  
-En France?  
-Et oui! Quatrième divorce et de toute façon a l'époque j'avais pas le temps de m'occuper d'une enfant de deux ans, j'étais en plein dans mes études de médecine qu j'avais reporter trois fois.  
-Pourquoi l'avoir reporter?  
-Car à chaque fois j'avais un enfant mais ma quatrième femme était d'accord pour s'occuper d'elle pendant que je l'ai finissais mais après j'ai était réquisitionner comme médecin de guerre et maintenant qu'elle a 16 ans et sa vie en France donc elle viens chez moi que pendant les vacance.  
-Donc ta combien d'enfants?  
-Tu me poses beaucoup de question?  
-J'aimerais bien connaître mon grand frère. Alors?  
-Quatre! Trois garçon, Michael, Neal et Nikola et une fille Léa. Tousse de mère différente.  
-Donc quatre mariage et divorce.  
-Ouais le plus long de mes mariage a durée un peu plus de 500 ans.  
-Et le plus court?  
-59 ans. La mère de Léa."


	18. Chapter 8

Hôtel/11h48:  
Elijah et Joël étaient allée chercher Léa pour aller dîner au Rousseau avec les autres.  
"On pari combien qu'elle ne révise pas?  
-T'as pas confiance en elle?  
-Quand on parle de réviser? Non!"  
Et quand ils entrèrent, ils la trouvèrent avec un cahier de maths dans les mains.  
"Salut papa, oncle Elijah!  
-Tu vois elle révise.  
-Attend deux minute! Léa lève toi!"  
Elle fit se qu'il lui demandais en ronchonnant et Joël souleva les cousins ou elle était appuyer avant et en sortit un ordinateur portable, une DS et le dernier Héros de l'Olympe.  
"Tu révisais?  
-Oui! Ma mythologie grec et romaine.  
-Quand on rentra à la maison je t'emmène au boulot avec moi et l'ordi restera à la maison, maintenant, on va dîner avec tes oncle et ta tante."  
Et ils partirent tout les trois pour le Rousseau. Quand il arrivèrent Léa enleva ses écouteur mais continua a faire la tête à son père. Ils allèrent à la table du fond pour rejoindre Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Hayley et Hope qui était dans les bras de Marcel qui les avait rejoint avec Camille et Davina.  
"Bonjour!  
-Vous devais être Joël! Je suis Cam...  
-Camille! Je sais!  
-Comment?  
-Je suis peut-être resté a l'écart mais je l'ai surveille comme même."  
Tousse avaient remarqué que la jeune fille ne parlé pas et était entrain de lire le menu mais ils avaient remarqué qu'elle évité le regard de son père.  
"Joël! Y a un problème avec ta fille?  
-Elle est privé d'ordi pour quand on rentre et je l'emmènes a mon boulot pour qu'elle révise. Bon t'arrête de faire la tête?  
-Non!  
-Bon! Si tu révise assez tout les matins du passera l'après-midi au urgence avec Zach. Ça te va comme compromit?  
-D'accord mais que jusqu'à 16 heure et quand je rentre je veux mon ordi.  
-Ok!"  
Et le serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commentes puis repartit.  
"Alors et si tu nous parlé un peu de toi Joël!" dit Camille.  
"Je sais pas qu'es que tu veux savoir?  
-Déjà les différence entre toi et Elijah.  
-J'ai l'air d'un abruti dans un costume." dit-il avec le sourire et toute la table rit même Elijah" Ensuite... Mon caractère je suis plus du genre a faire la fête jusqu'à 4 heur du matin et rentré bourré. Je conduis une moto la plus part du temps.  
-Et relation amoureuse!  
-Oula! T'en as pour longtemps.  
-Léa! J'ai était marié! Quatre fois! J'ai divorcée! Quatre fois! Je suis sortit avec une fille pendant mes études...  
-Et il la trompé avec une infirmière!  
-Ouais et j'en suis pas fière! Et ces dernier temps pas grand chose!  
-A part qu'il c'est fait toute les infirmière de l'hôpital.  
-Léa! Tu vas voir quand on sera rentré on va avoir un discutions toi, moi et ta mère.  
-Vous êtes médecin?  
-Chirurgien orthopédique et chef de la chirurgie.  
-Dans qu'elle hôpital?" demanda-t-elle quand leurs plats arrivèrent.  
"Hope Zion à Toronto!  
-Des enfants autres que Léa?  
-Trois garçons beaucoup plus vieux! 672, 458 et 295 ans  
-Sacré différence!  
-Et il oublie de précisé que aucun de nous n'a la même mère"  
Et il continuèrent a parlé jusqu'à qu'il parle d'Aaron et Eddy.  
"En fait Joël! Si tu n'as pas était élevé par Mikael et Esther qui la fait?  
-Tu pose beaucoup de question?  
-Je suis thérapeute! Demande à Klaus je suis très curieuse." Et il confirma "Donc?  
-C'est les deux grand frère de Mikael, Aaron et Eddy, qui m'ont élevé et ils ont super!  
-Ils sont toujours vivant?  
-Oui! Un ange tien entre 600 et 3000 ans mais normalement les rois doivent léguer leurs trône au suivant au bout de 1000 ans mais ils y sont toujours car je ne peux montais sur le trône sans Elijah.  
-Donc je l'aurais su pour ton existence?  
-Bien sur Eli! De toute façon je commencé a en avoir marre de toujours me trouvé des excuses pour pas venir de voir. Il a valu que tu risques de mourir pour que tu saches tout."  
Hope qui avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son grand frère après son biberon se réveilla et essaya d'aller sur les genoux de Joël qui était juste à coté.  
"Hey! Je peux!  
-Oui bien sur! Tien!"  
Et il la mit dans ses bras.


	19. Chapter 9

Manoir Mikaelson ( 14 h ) :

Klaus était resté avec Camille, Rebekah était allée faire du shopping, Kol était aller quelque part, Davina devait aller voir des amis, Marcel était rentré chez lui car Josh avait besoin de son aide pour Gia et Hayley était aller voir ses amis dans le bayou donc Hope était resté avec ses oncle et sa cousine et était entrain de joué dans la cour avec elle pendant que les adultes travailler sur des plans pour en finir avec Esther et Mikael dans le bureau du vampire.

"Tout d'abord vaudrais savoir si ils travaille ensemble ou séparément?

-J'en suis pas sûr mais a se qu'on a remarqué on a l'impression qu'il ne sont pas au courant que l'autre est en vie.

-Sa peut servir! Mais ils sont un point faible.

-Lequel?

-Finn!

-Quoi? Finn déteste se que nous somme et est totalement du coté de notre mère.

-Oui mais si il découvre la vérité il va vouloir connaître son vrais père?

-Nik lui n'a jamais voulut le savoir.

-Il aurait dû son père était quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu l'as connu?

-Oui c'était le roi des loups et il était super gentil toujours souriant quand Aaron et Eddy n'avait pas le temps de me lire une histoire le soir et qu'il était à la cité ces lui qui venait le faire.

-Il ressemblé a quoi?

-Attend je dois voir une photo de lui."

Joël prit son sac et en sortit une sorte de disque métallique avec trois bouton sur un coté un au milieu et une molette sur un autre coté. Il appuya sur le bouton au centre et un écran s'afficha au-dessus du disque.

"Viens d'asseoir a coté de moi!"

Il commença à pianoter sur les trois bouton jusqu'à arriver un dossier marquer "anniversaire Joël" et il vit défiler les photos.

"A voila! C'est lui."

Sur la photo il y avait deux personnes le premier était un petit garçon au cheveux noir et au yeux marron avec du gâteaux tout autour de la bouche qui était sur les épaules du deuxième, un homme blond foncé avec les yeux bleu et une barbe de trois jours.

"Ils s'appelait comment?

-Erik!"

A se moments la ils s'entendirent un crie venant de la cour, quand ils arrivèrent ils trouvèrent Mikael avec au bras autour de Léa, qui tenait fermement Hope, et son autre bras tenait un dague complètement noir sous la gorge de la jeune ange.

"Tien donc Joël! Je me disais bien que tu n'était pas mort.

-Relâche les!

-Tu toi sûrement savoir qu'elle est cette dague qui est juste sous sa gorge?

-C'est la dague noir.

-Qu'es que tu sais d'autre sur elle?

-Si un ange est touché par cette dague il meurt au bout de trois mois. Tu l'as utiliser pour tué toute ta famille.

-Bien! Et je dirais que cette jeune fille est la tienne donc une ange.

-Non je t'en supplie ne fais pas sa.

-Serait tu prés a sacrifier ta vie et celle de ton frère pour la sienne.

-Sans aucune hésitation. Je donnerais tout se que j'ai pour savoir mes enfants heureux et en bonne santé.

-C'est toi qui a choisie."

Et il envoya sa dague vers Joël qui leva un bouclier mais il traversa comme même quand la dague l'eus transpercé, Elijah n'avait pas eu le temps de l'arrêter il relâcha Léa et Hope puis récupéra rapidement sa dague pour ensuite s'enfuir. Léa accouru auprès de lui après avoir mit Hope, qui était en pleure, dans son parc.

"Papa!

-Joël, tiens le coup!" dit Elijah en mordant dans son poignée pour en faire boire de son sang a son jumeau.

"Sa ne marchera pas." dit-il en se relevant.

"Pourtant c'est guérit

-Quand extérieur! Le poisson va doucement se mette dans mon corps

-Qu'es qui va se passer?

-Pendant un mois je fais aller bien, puis pendant un second mois je fais avoir des tremblement, des évanouissement et pendant le troisième mois je serais emprisonner dans mon corps je pourrais juste parlé mais difficilement car je fais perdre la mémoire puis mon cœur va s'arrêter et une heure après sa sera toi qui mourra car aucun de nous deux ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

-Papa, je veux pas de perdre.

-Je sais ma chérie. Mais tu aura toujours ta mère et tes frères. Moi qui avait espérer pouvoir t'emmenai jusqu'à l'autel et que toi et Hayley vous pourriez profiter de mon cadeau.

-Quel cadeau?

-Pendant le repas j'ai utiliser mes pouvoirs de guérison sur vous deux pour guérir votre stérilité

-Pour qu'on puisse avoir des enfants.

-Oui."

A se moment la Klaus et Hayley arrivèrent, suivit de Camille, car ils avaient sentit la peur et la tristesse de leurs fille. Quand il virent Joël adosser au mur et les larmes de Léa et Elijah ainsi que la tache de sang sur le pull de Joël, Klaus et Hayley allèrent auprès d'eux pendant que Camille alla calmé la petite.

"Qu'es qui c'est passé?

-Mikael!" dit Léa entre deux sanglots.

"Quoi?

-Il est venu ici et l'a poignarder avec...

-Avec quoi?

-Il m'a poignarder avec la dague noir ce qui fait que dans trois mois, moi et Elijah seront mort.

-Quoi? Non!" cria Hayley en pleure avant de partir en vitesse vampirique et Elijah partit a sa suite pour la trouvé dans leurs ancien manoir entrain de pleuré.

"Hayley!

-Qu'es qui c'est passé exactement?

-Mon père menacer de l'utiliser sur Léa et il a demandé a Joël si pour sa vie il était prés a sacrifier la sienne et la mienne.

-Et il a répondu oui." dit-elle avec colère.

"Hayley calme toi.

-Me calmer! Sa ne fait même pas un an qu'on est ensemble et j'apprends que dans trois mois je vais de perdre par sa faute.

-Mais mets toi a sa place si quelqu'un menacer Hope et que pour la sauvé valait que tu sacrifie ta vie et la mienne, ne le ferais tu pas?

-Si, bien sur.

-Je suis tellement désoler. On a même pas pu profiter du cadeau Joël.

-Quel cadeau?

-Pendant le repas il a utiliser ses pouvoir de guérison pour guérir notre stérilité a tout les deux pour qu'on puissent avoir des enfants.

-Tu vas sûrement me trouvé égoïste mais il nous reste trois mois pour essayer dans avoir.

-Comme sa je te laisserais une petite part de moi après ma mort.

-Je t'aime Lijah."


	20. Chapter 10

Manoir de la plantation:

Elijah et Hayley se réveillèrent tout doucement en sous-vêtement. Hayley commença à embraser son compagnon.

"Bonjour!

-Salut!

-Hum qu'elle réveille." dit-il en en se mettant assis et en attrapant son pantalon et sa chemise.

"Hey! Tu vas ou?

-Vaut que j'aille mettre au courant Gia." dit-il avec tristesse.

"Ça va?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire que je fais mourir."

Et il continua a s'habiller puis alla chez Marcel pour parlé avec Gia, qui était devenu sa protéger depuis un peu moins d'un an.

"Gia?

-Elijah!" dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre et s'asseyant dans le canapé. "Ça va?

-Pas vraiment!

-Sa a un rapport avec ton frère jumeau?

-Marcel t'en as parlé?

-Ouais! Donc?

-Mikael a attaqué chez nous et a réussi a le toucher avec une arme qui est faite pour tué ceux comme mon frère. Et...

-Quoi?

-A cause du fait qu'on est jumeaux la vie de chacun dépend de l'autre.

-Donc se qui va lui arriver va d'arriver à toi aussi.

-Oui!

-Combien de temps?

-Trois mois.

-Et Hayley elle en pense quoi?

-Elle a un peu accusé Joël. Mais on a décider de profiter de son cadeau même si c'est égoïste

-Et c'est quoi?

-Il a guérir notre stérilité à tout les deux et je voulais de demandé si tu voulais bien être la marraine de notre enfant si on réussi a en avoir un.

-Je serais plus qu'heureuse de l'être.

-Il vaut que j'y aille.

-D'accord."

Ils se levèrent et avant qu'il parte Gia le prit dans ses bras. Et il partit pour aller rejoindre Hayley au manoir ou Léa et Joël était la. Léa était entrain de vers un pendage a son père, la blessures avait l'aire de cette rouverte.

"Ça va?

-Oui c'est juste que le poison a rouvert la plaie mais c'est bon Léa ma fait les point de soudure.

-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette dague. Si tu veux bien?

-Bien sur mais peut-être attendre que les autre arrive."

Et quelque minute plus tard ils arrivèrent tous.

"Léa tu peux m'amenais le "Livres des ancien"?"

Elle sortit un livre très vieux et Joël l'ouvrit a une page et commença à lire.

"Il existait il y a très longtemps une princesse des anges au ailles si blanche que toute personnes les regardant étaient éblouie pas la lumière de celle-ci. Un jour ou elle alla dans les profondeur de la cité elle trouva un homme d'une grande splendeur enfermé dans une cellule complètement illuminé et la lumière lui brûlé la peau. Elle arrêta la lumière ne comprenant pas que son père, le roi, puis vers autant de mal a un homme. Elle discuta avec lui. Elle appris qu'il s'appelait Anoir, qu'il tait prisonnier a cause de sa différence car il ne pouvait supportais la lumière et que ces ailles avait la couleur de sang. Plus les années passait et plus il se rapproché. Un beau jour d'été son père lui annonça son mariage avec un autre ange et sous l'emprise de la colère elle courut jusqu'à la cellule d'Anoir et se donna a lui."

Puis Léa tourna la page et lit la seconde.

"Deux mois après elle fut marié et n'alla plus jamais voir Anoir. Mais malheureusement elle tomba enceinte. Le prince, son mari, fut plus qu'heureux et ne comprenais pas la tristesse de sa femme. La princesse alla voir son père et lui expliqua sa rencontre avec Anoir et elle appris tout la vérité sur lui. Anoir n'était pas un ange mais un démon et il avait été capturé trois cent ans avant mais il avait réussi a tué une centaine d'anges et de sorcier avant d'être emprisonner dans la cage de lumière divine. Pendant tout sa grossesse la princesse pria pour que son enfant ne soit pas comme son père. Quand elle accoucha de pas un mes deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, ils avaient déjà des ailes, celle de sa fille était aussi blanche que les siennes alors que le petit garçon avait des ailes aussi noir que le charbon et il fut enfermé dans la prison de son père avec celui si pendant que sa sœur vivait dans la cité.

-Le garçon avait était nommé Nox et jusqu'à ça vingtième années il vivat dans ce cachot lumineux élevé par son père mais par rapport a son père il ne craignait pas la lumière et il développa sa puissance pour finir par réussir a éteindre définitivement la lumière du cachot malheureusement il n'avait pas réussis a temps et son père était mort. Avec un des os de son père il se forgea une dague noir et enferma a l'intérieur le sang de son père qui était toxique pour les anges.

-La jeune fille avait était nommé Lux et avait vécu en pensant que le mari de sa mère était son père. Elle avait les ailes toujours aussi blanche que sa mère et les cheveux blond presque blanc. Elle ne savait rien de la vérité sur sa famille jusqu'à que son frère remonte et que beaucoup de gens meurent. Mais surtout une nuit toute sa famille sauf elle furent empoisonner par le sang du démon et elle se décida a trouver le coupable.-Quand elle retrouva le jeune homme elle fut choque par leurs ressemblance mai surtout pas ses ailes et son arme. Ils se battaient après que le jeune homme eut appris à Lux toute la vérité sur sa naissance et elle utilisa son sceptre de lumière pour le combattre, elle réussi a le blesser gravement mais il réussi a s'échapper.

-Avant de mourir Nox se posta tout au-dessus de la cité pour lancer un sort à la famille royal des anges pour les punir de se qu'il lui ont fait à lui et a son père cette malédiction est que tout les millénaire il posséderais un enfant de roi et tuera tout la famille royal."

Joël referma le livre.

"Donc notre père serait enfaîte la réincarnation de se Nox?

-Oui! Sauf ce qu'il ne dise pas c'est que avant de mourir Lux a jeté le même sort. Et a cause de la couleur de mes ailles tout le monde pense que ces moi la réincarnation de Lux."


	21. Chapter 11

1mois après/ Hôpital Hope Zion/ Toronto :

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle de pause a part Joël.

« Vous trouvez pas que Joël est bizarre c'est temps-ci ? »demanda Alex.

« Si, déjà il opère plus !

-Maggie a raison. Et tout le monde sait que c'est l'une des choses que Joël adore dans son boulot.

-Sa mon cher Charlie je crois savoir pourquoi ?

-Crache le morceau Zach.

-Il n'opère plus mais continue les consultation au urgence et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne bouge plus son bras gauche.

-Tu pense qu'il est paralysé ?

-Oui Alex. »

A se moment la Joël entra dans la pièce habiller d'un t-shirt noir d'un jeans et de basket noir. Et tout le monde vit se que Zach avait déjà remarqué que son bras gauche ne bouger pas.

« Joël ?

-Oui Alex.

-Ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Car tu n'opère plus et que ton bras gauche a l'aire paralysé.

-SHAHIR ! » cria Maggie.

« J'ai manqué de tact encore une fois ?

-Oui ! »

Joël pris son café et s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté d'Alex.

« Oui mon bras est bien paralysé, mais j'ai aussi mes jambes qui ont du mal a me tenir des fois.

-Qu'es qui t'arrive Jo. Tu sais que tu peux nous en parlé. Et on trouvera se que tu as.

-Alex je sais déjà se que j'ai et c'est incurable.

-C'est quoi ?

-J'ai était empoisonner et il n'existe pas de remède.

-C'est quoi comme poison.

-Je peux pas vous le dire ici Gavin, mais pour ceux qui voudrais absolument le savoir venez chez moi se soir vers 19h.

Et il repartit vers son bureau tout le monde se pausé des question donc Alex et Maggie donnèrent l'adresse a ceux qui ne l'avait pas.

Vers 19h ils s'arrivèrent tous devant la maison de Joël. A part Alex tous furent surpris de la taille de la maison.

« C'est quoi cette maison ? » demanda Charlie.

« Vous étiez pas au courant que Joël est riche ?

-Non Alex !

-Pas vous le savez maintenant. »

Et ils allèrent vers la porte au passage il se virent trois voiture en plus de celle de Joël. Maggie toqua a la porte et se vue un jeune homme blond qui leurs répondit.

« Bonjour ! Vous devaient être les amis de Joël ?

-Oui, c'est sa. Je suis Alex Reid et vous êtes ?

-Michael Mikaelson, un ami de la famille. Entrez. »

Ils entrèrent et furent amenait dans une pièce ou il y avait un billard, un écran plat avec au moins trois console et devant un canapé et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'un bar qui amenait sur la cuisine et une table ou était assis Léa entrain de réviser ses cours de première et un autre jeune homme avec les même cheveux noir indomptable de Joël mais les yeux vert presque émeraude et derrière la table un autre jeune homme brun mais yeux bleu acier, qui devait être plus vieux que le brun mais plus jeune que le blond, était entrain de peintre. Chacun était habiller différemment. Le blond portait un t-shirt avec un groupe de musique dessus et un jean, le jeune peintre portait un débardeur taché de peinture et in jogging, le dernier des hommes portait une chemise bleu avec un veston noir et un pantalon gris et Léa était en pyjama.

« Bonjour ! » dirent-ils.

« Salut. » dit Léa en se levant. « Je fais peut-être faire les présentation... Donc vous avez déjà rencontré Michael qui est avocats, ensuite le peintre c'est Neal et celui plongeais dans ses calculs c'est Nikola. »

Neal fut le seul a sortir de son occupation pour venir les salué après s'être essuyais les mains.

« Faite pas attention a mon petit-frère quand il est dans ses calculs on peut plus l'en sortir.

-Aussi, ton frère est si intelligent.

-Oh, chérie tu es réveiller ?

-Oui. Réveiller pas des coup de pied. Bonjour vous devez être les amis de Joël ?

-Oui !

-Je suis Aurore la fiancé de Neal. Léa tu veux bien allée chercher ton père il est dans son bureau.

-Oui. Je fais y allée. »

Et elle monta au deuxième étage pour trouvé son père endormis sur son bureau et elle vit sur son bras gauche ses veines était ressortit mais surtout ses doigt commencé a être violet.

« Papa.

-Hum... Léa ?

-Oui. T'es collègues son là en bas.

-J'arrive. Tu m'aide a mettre mon pull ?

-Bien sur. »

Et elle attrapa le pull qui était sur le canapé quand elle revient elle fit le papier sur le quel il s'était endormi ou il y avait marqué « Testament de Joël Philippe Mikaelson-Goran ».

« T'as commencé a le rédiger ?

-Oui. Bon on y va ? »

Et il commença a avancé mais il du se rattrapé a son bureau.

« Ça va ?

-C'est rien.

-Je fais d'aider. »

Elle passa son bras autour des ses hanches et passa l'un de ses bras a lui autour de ses épaules pour descendre les marches. Quand les garçon les firent arrivaient Michael et Neal se levèrent pour l'accompagné jusqu'à la table ou tout les autre était assis.

« Joël ça va ?

-Oui juste mes jambes qui me lâche.

-T'en as encore pour combien de temps ? » demanda Dana

« Maximum deux mois.

-Et sa fait combien de temps que t'es infecté ?

-Un mois c'était juste avant que je revienne de ma semaine de vacances avec Léa.

-Et c'est quoi comme poison ?

-Avant de leurs répondre a sa vaudras peut-être leurs dire tout la vérité sur nous et notre famille. » déclara Michael.

« Tu as raison.

-Et c'est quoi cette vérité ?' demanda Gavin.

« La vérité c'est que tout les légendes sur les vampire, les loups, les sorcières et les anges sont réelles.

-T'as péter un câble Joël ? » dit Victor

« Non. Je même vous le prouvez enfin l'un d'eux peux le faire car je suis un peu fatiguer.

-Sa me dérange pas de le faire.

-Merci Neal. »

Donc Neal se leva de table et sortit ses grande ailles devant tout le monde plusieurs d'entre eux reculèrent et certain restèrent choqué devant le spectacle jusqu'à qu'il rétracte ses ailles et juste après Nikola pris son visage de vampire se qui fit peur a tout le monde sauf a ceux déjà au courant.

« D'accord ! Joël explique !

-Tu calmes Alex. Donc déjà nous somme tous des anges mais Nikola est en plus un vampire.

-T'es un anges ?

-Oui ! Et Michael, Neal et Nikola sont mes fils.

-T'as quel age ?

-Un peu plus de mille ans.

-Je suis sortit avec un vieillard.

-Merci Maggie.

-Désolé mais c'est vrais.

-Et on a autre chose a savoir sur toi ? » demanda Zach.

« Je suis l'héritier au trône des anges avec mon frère jumeaux Elijah qui est lui un vampire mais comme je fais mourir et donc lui aussi, mes oncles font continuer a régner jusqu'à qu'il y est a nouveau des jumeaux dans la famille.

-T'as un frère jumeau ?

-Oui. Mais on a était séparé quand in avait huit mois car mon père voulait me tué a cause de se que je suis.

-En claire Mikael est un enfoiré.

-Ton vocabulaire Neal !

-Désolé. »


	22. Chapter 12

Maison de Joël/Toronto :  
« Donc tu as plus de mille ans, t'es un anges, t'as quatre enfants et un frère jumeaux ?  
-Oui Alex.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit quand on sortais ensemble ?  
-J'avais peur de ta réaction.  
-Et Jessica elle le savait ?  
-Oui. Car elle était comme moi tout comme mes autres ex-femmes. Il y a eu que toi et Maggie, comme humaine, ou c'est allait plus loin qu'une nuit.  
-Tes autres ex-femmes ? Combien ?  
-En content Jess. Quatre.  
-Donc...  
-Aucun d'entre nous n'a la même mère. » intervient Nikola.  
Alex se le va pour sortir sur la terrasse accessible par la cuisine. Joël la suivit avec difficulté.  
« Alex ? » dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil d'extérieur.  
« Jo, laisse moi.  
-Je suis désolé.  
-C'est a cause de sa que tu m'as...  
-Que je t'ai trompé ?...Oui, je voulais pas de faire de mal et que tu pense que c'est de ta fautes donc j'ai décider de joué au con.  
-Mais tu m'as fait du mal, je t'aimais et je pensé que tu m'aimais car tu avais quitté ta femme pour moi.  
-Sa m'a fais du mal a moi aussi. Car se que je t'ai fait va a l'encontre de se que je suis.  
-Quoi ?  
-Les anges ne doivent jamais faire du mal a quelqu'un d'autre et surtout au humain car notre devoir c'est de protéger. C'est souvent pour sa que les humains nous appelle aussi des anges gardiens. La punissions qu'on nous recevons quand on ose faire intentionnellement du mal a une personne qui ne la pas mériter au yeux des anciens, c'est de ressentir sa douleur en mille voix plus forte et jusqu'à qu'il c'est décider qu'ils sont fini de nous punir.  
-Combien de temps la tu ressentis ?  
-Je la ressent encore maintenant. Car je t'aime toujours Alex.  
-Moi aussi. » souffla-t-elle.  
« Quoi ?  
-Jo' je t'aime toujours. J'ai jamais réussi a te le dire. Et maintenant tu vas mourir.  
-Tu trouveras encore l'amour. T'as Charlie !  
-Non, on est séparer. Car il c'est rendu comte de mes sentiments pour toi.  
-Et qu'es que tu veux faire maintenant.  
-Passé les deux mois qu'il te reste auprès de toi.  
-Non ! Je veux pas que tu me vois mourir.  
-Je m'enfiche de se que tu veux ou pas. Je resterais au près de toi jusqu'à la fin.  
-Alex. Tu ne sais même pas qui m'a fais sa.  
-Je sais que justice sera rendu.  
-C'est mon père.  
-Quoi ?  
-La personne qui m'a empoisonner c'est mon père et c'était volontaire.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu voulais mourir ?  
-Non ! Ce qui c'est passé c'est que moi et Elijah ont était dans son bureau pendant que Léa était dans la cour avec Hope, la fille de mon demi-frère Niklaus. Quand on est descendu après avoir entendu Hope crier on a vue que Mikael tenait Léa et qu'elle avait Hope dans les bras. Il m'a demandais si j'étais prés a sacrifier ma vie et celle de mon frère pour ma fille. Donc je lui ai répondu que « je donnerais tout se que j'ai pour savoir mes enfants heureux et en bonne santé" et il m'a envoyer sa dague dans la ventre. C'est elle qui contient le poison.  
-Et c'est quoi comme poison?  
-Une de nos légende dis que un prince noir de notre famille qui serait issu de l'union d'une princesse anges et d'un démon, aurais fabriquer cette dague avec un os de son père et aurais enfermé le sang du démon à l'intérieur.  
-Et comment ton père est entré en possession de cette dague?  
-Cette même légende dis que le prince avant de mourir a lancé un sort qui fait que tout les millénaires il possède un prince, et il y a mille ans se prince c'était mon père. Il est entré en possession de la dague à l'age de 20 ans quand il a fini sa formation de militaire et quand ils sont annoncé le mariage de mon oncle Aaron avec ma mère, mon père est entré dans une rage folle car il était lui aussi amoureux de ma mère et il a utilisé la dague sur tout sa famille c'est dernière victimes ont était ses parent et le jumeaux de son père.  
-Y'a toujours des jumeaux?  
-C'est une des deux règle pour monté sur le trône.  
-Et c'est quoi ces règles?  
-Alors la première c'est d'être des jumeaux, des jumelles ou des faux jumeaux, la deuxième c'est que l'un doit être anges et l'autre doit être autre chose que ange, sorcier, loup, humain ou vampire même hybride mais surtout pas anges..  
-Mais comment vous faites si il n'y a personnes qui remplisse ces critères.  
-C'est jamais arrivé mais vue que mes oncles commencent a se faire vieux et que je fais mourir, si ils ne pouvait plus régner alors mes enfants, tout les quatre, s'occupèrent de la cité jusqu'à qu'ils aient eu des jumeaux qui ont atteint l'age de 20 ans minimum... On verrait mieux de rentré.  
-Tu vas y arrivé?  
-Avec un peu d'aide."  
Et Alex s'approcha pour l'aidé a se levait mais quand ils furent debout l'un en face de l'autre ils ne purent s'empêché de s'embrassé.  
"Je t'aime!" dirent-ils en même temps se qui les fit rire puis ils rentrèrent mains dans la mains.  
Quand il furent a l'intérieur tout le monde avait les yeux rivé sur la table et Nikola avait l'aire honteux.  
"Nikki?  
-Oui papa.  
-Aurais-tu utiliser ton ouïe de vampire pour écouter ma conversation avec Alex?  
-C'est Léa qui m'y a forcé.  
-Non me je rêve, tu me balance comme sa. Moi ta petite-s½ur. Et je t'ai pas forcée j'ai proposé."  
Joël riait doucement de la dispute entre ces deux derniers enfants.  
"C'est bon stop tout les deux.  
-Désolé!" dirent-ils en même temps se qui amusa leurs père et leurs frères qui était habitué a la complicité des deux plus jeunes.  
"Papa!  
-Oui ma chérie.  
-Ton téléphone a sonné.  
-C'était qui?  
-Oncle Elijah, je lui est dit que tu le rappellerais.  
-Je fais le faire."  
Donc il alla jusqu'à la commode attraper son téléphone pour appeler son frère avant de passer dans la cuisine.  
"Donc toi et Joël?  
-Oui Maggie.  
-Il aura valu qu'il soit entrain de mourir pour que tu lui dise que tu l'aimes." déclara Victor.  
"Léa?  
-Oui.  
-Il existe vraiment aucun remède.  
-Non! Pas a ma connaissance. Alex, je suis désolé.  
-C'est moi qui devrait te dire sa. Car c'est toi qui vas perdre ton père.  
-Ouais. Je pleins surtout Hayley.  
-Hayley?  
-Le fiancé d'Elijah, le frère jumeau de mon père."intervint Michael.  
"Vous avez quel âge tout les quatre?  
-J'ai 672 ans, Neal et Aurore ont 458 ans, Nikola a 295 ans et Léa vient de fêté c'est 17 ans.  
-Ouah! Sacré différence."Dit Charlie.  
"Léa, je viens de me rappelais d'un truc.  
-Quoi?  
-Quand je vivais avec ton père et que tu venais nous rentre visite il y avait toujours un petit garçon de deux ans de pus que toi je me souvient juste de son nom de famille Wolf.  
-C'est Derek. Et?  
-Je me demande se qu'il est devenu et si vous êtes toujours amis.  
-Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Vu que dans un ans ils font se marié.  
-NEAL!  
-Quoi? C'est un mariage organisé?" les interrompit Dawn  
"Quelqu'un a parlé de mariage arrangé?  
-On parlé de Derek, papa.  
-Oh! Donc Dawn je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas un mariage organisé même si il est prévu depuis que Léa est venu au monde.  
-Pour moi sa signifie mariage organisé.  
-Bon papa je fais expliqué. Derek fait partit des dernier Loup Originel et ces Loup la ne peuvent être qu'avec leurs âme-s½ur et le père de Derek étant un ami de la famille il est donc venu avec ses deux fils et sa femme pour féliciter mes parents. Derek avait deux ans mais il a pu s'approché de mon berceau et quand il ma touché d'après les personne présente il y a eu une grande lumière et après j'avais un triskel gravé dans le cou et lui avait notre signe gravé dans le siens."


	23. Chapter 13

Le lendemain/Hôpital/Salle de repos:  
Alex arriva dans la salle ou Maggie, Gavin, Dana, Melanda et Shahir étaient déjà là entrain de prendre leurs café. Ce fut Maggie qui vient a sa rencontre.  
"Alex ça va?  
-Oui. C'est juste que c'est dur de me dire que dans deux mois il ne sera plus la.  
-Tu devrais peut-être prendre un congé.  
-C'est déjà fait. J'ai demandé deux mois. C'est notre dernier jours de travaille a tout les deux. Il est entrain de donner sa démission."  
Dana s'approcha d'eux et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras au moment ou elle craqua c'est a se moment que rentra Reycraft, qui était le seul a ne pas être au courant car il ne travailler pas hier.  
« Oula ! Qu'es qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ?  
-Reycraft !  
-Quoi ? Je rigole.  
-C'est pas drôle.  
-C'est bon Mel. Il est pas au courant.  
-Au courant de quoi ?  
-Joël n'a plus que deux mois a vivre. » Lui dit Shahir  
« Je suis désolé Alex. Ça va ?  
-Non. Pas vraiment. En plus il a valu qu'il soit entrain de mourir pour que je réussisse a lui dire que je l'aime toujours. »  
Se qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Joël était arrivé juste derrière Reycraft mais était ressortit pour se laisser tombé contre le mur et contemplé le tatouage sur son poignée quand Charlie arriva.  
« Joël ?  
-Salut Charlie.  
-Ça va ?  
-A merveille. Je fais mourir et la femme que j'aime est a l'intérieur entrain de pleuré a cause de moi.  
-D'accord question bête. C'est quoi ce tatouage ?  
-La première vois que j'ai vue Alex il est apparu. C'est l'écriture de mon peuple. Et se sont les initial d'Alex AR.  
-Attend sa ressemble a se qui est arrivé pour ta fille avec son petit-ami.  
-Oui je sais.  
-Donc Alex est ton âme-sœur. Mais pourquoi tu l'as tombé alors ?  
-Car j'avais peur de sa réaction. Bon vaut que j'aille travailler. C'est mon dernier jour.  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai donner ma démission à Bryan et il m'a répondu qu'il préféré me donner deux mois de vacances et si il reçoit mon acte de décès il donne mon poste. Je lui est conseiller toi ou Shahir.  
-Merci. »  
Et Joël partit faire son boulot.  
Parking de l'hôpital/20 h :  
Joël et Alex se diriger vers la voiture de la jeune femme qui avait amené l'ange le matin. Quand il commencèrent a roulé Joël remarqua qu'il n'allait pas vers chez lui.  
« Heu... Alex ? On va ou ?  
-On asse chez moi pour que je récupère des affaires. Je te l'ai dit, je veux passer les dernier moments qu'il de reste avec toi.  
-D'accord alors prévois beaucoup car mon cousin vient me chercher demain car je rendre à la cité.  
-D'accord. »  
Et il continuèrent a roulé jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme puis quand elle eu récupéré ces affaires ils repartirent vers la maison de Joël.  
« En faite Jo, tu m'as peut parlé de ta famille.  
-Oh et bien mon père, Mikael, est un enfoiré qui a tué toute ma famille, ma mère, Esther, est une sorcière très puissante qui a transformé tout mes frères et ma sœur en vampire après la mort du plus jeune, Henrick. Ensuite elle eu deux liaison extraconjugal une avec mon oncle Aaron et il sont eu mon premier petit-frère, Finn, ensuite la deuxième c'était avec le roi des loup Eric et est arrivé mon deuxième petit-frère, Niklaus. Après sa avec mon père elle a eu ma sœur Rebekah et mes deux petits-frères, Kol et Henrick. Mon demi-frère Niklaus a eu une fille il y a un an elle s'appelle Hope, il a eu avec Hayley qui pendant sa grossesse est tombé amoureuse de mon frère jumeau Elijah. Et c'est tout.  
-Ouah ! C'est compliqué l'amour dans ta famille.  
-Je te le fais pas dire.  
-Et tes frères et ta sœur ils sont pas en couple.  
-Heu non. A part Elijah. Finn a était marié il y a 900 ans a une autre vampire mais elle morte quand lui aussi est mort i ans, mais il a était ramené a la vie quand ma mère est revenu aussi. Kol, qui entre autre a aussi était tué mais a aussi était ramené...  
-Par ta mère ? » dit-elle en se garant devant la maison.  
« Non par une sorcière du nom de Bonnie Bennett qui est l'ancre entre notre monde et l'autre coté. Qui est le purgatoire des être surnaturel tourmenté et surtout pour les vampires. » dit il en ouvrant la porte puis la laissa passé.  
Quand ils allèrent au salon ils trouvèrent les cinq assit dans le canapé a regardé un film.  
« Salut papa, bonjour Alex.  
-Bonjour.  
-On vous a laisser a manger dans le four et oncle Matt a appelé il vient demain vers 11 heure pour nous chercher.  
-Merci Neal. »  
Et ils allèrent dans la cuisine ou la table était mise pour deux. Ils virent aussi que Michael avait sortit tout les dossiers sur leurs famille. Joël voulut sortir le plat du four mais Alex l'arrêta.  
« Quoi ?  
-Je fais le faire car c'est plutôt dangereux avec un bras paralysé.  
-D'accord. Pendant ce temps je fais regardé se qu'il a mit dans les dossiers. »  
Pendant qu'Alex sortait le plat et remplis leurs assiettes de lasagne, Joël regardait les dossiers pour finir par en sortir une feuille avec un arbre généalogique de cinq génération de la famille Mikaelson.  
« C'est quoi ?  
-Tien regarde.  
-C'est l'arbre généalogique te ta famille. Sa signifie quoi les étoile orange ?  
-Se sont ceux qui sont monté sur le trône.  
-Et les croix ?  
-Les morts et sur cette feuille a part Henrick c'est mon père qui les a tous tué.  
-C'est très réjouissant. En faite ta 'avait pas fini de me parlé des vie amoureuse de ta fratrie.  
-J'en était ou ?  
-A Kol, qui a était ramené a la vie par l'ancre.  
-Ah oui. Kol est un coureur de jupon il ne pourrais jamais se satisfaire d'une seul femme. Rebekah n'a jamais eu de chance tout les hommes qu'elle a aimé ont étaient tué par Klaus, Elijah ou Kol. Les seul qui ont survécu sont Stefan Salvatore que Klaus a obliger a oublier et Marcel Gérard le fils adoptif de Klaus. Et bien sur Niklaus lui pense que l'amour est la plus grande faiblesse des vampires mais il est amoureux d'une jeune vampire du nom de Caroline Forbes qui est amoureuse de lui mais qui aussi le déteste car il a essayer de tué sa meilleure ami et a tué la mère de son ex-petit-ami, qui est le première hybride que mon frère a fait.  
-Hybride ?  
-Ah oui ! Comme le père de Nik était un loup, quand ma mère les a transformer en vampire sa et qu'il a fait sa première victime il a enclenché le gène, car c'est en tuant que sa se déclenche. Mais quand mon père a tout comprit il obliger a lui jeté une malédiction qui brider son coté loup, malédiction qu'il a briser i ans.  
-C'est vraiment compliquer.  
-Je te le fait pas dire. »  
Et ils continuèrent de dîner pour ensuite aller se couché et comme Alex ne voulait pas le quitter ils dormirent ensemble.


	24. Chapter 14

Le lendemain/Chambre de Joël/8h :

Alex se réveilla tout doucement avec la lumière du jour qui passé a travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle se tourna pour admiré l'homme a ces coté et elle se rendit conte qu'il était en sueur et qu'il avait du mal à respiré donc elle le secoua pour le réveiller. Quand il se réveilla se fut en sursaut et son sceptre vola directement jusque dans sa main.

« Jo ! C'est moi. Alex.

-Alex ! … Je suis désolé. » dit-il en reposant le sceptre sur sa table de chevet sous sa forme « bâton ».

« Ça va ?

-Oui juste un cauchemar »

A se moment là la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête brune.

« Bonjour. Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour Léa.

-Miki m'envoie vous dire que le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

-On arrive tout de suite, ma puce. »

Et Léa ressortit pour rejoindre ses frères pendant que Joël s'habiller et qu'Alex enfilé un gilet avant de descendre.

« Bonjour. » dirent-ils en même temps.

Joël alla embraser ses enfants et sa belle-fille.

« Ça va mieux tes jambes ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas Neal. J'ai encore deux mois a vivre.

-Je disais sa car j'ai pas envie de te portais a travers un portail d'oncle Matt.

-Un portail ?

-Tu lui a pas dit ?

-J'ai oublier, Nikki.

-M'appelle pas comme sa. Tu sais que je déteste se surnom.

-C'est pour sa que je t'appelle Nikki. Et pour en revenir au portail. Mon cousin Mathieu a la capacité de se téléporté et de crée des portail pour envoyer des personnes d'un point A à un point B.

-D'accord et vous vous êtes capable de quoi ?

-Alors moi je peux guérir n'importe quoi, contrôlé les 4 élément, me transformé en n'importe quel animal, je suis capable de télékinésie et je suis un sorcier.

-Heu... Moi ! Je contrôle la terre et transformé n'importe quel métaux en se que je veux et aussi un sorcier. » Répondit Michael.

« Ah moi ! Donc je contrôle l'eau et respire sous l'eau. Je peux me transformé en puma et je suis aussi un sorcier. » déclara Neal.

« J'ai juste la capacité de contrôlé l'électricité et comme je suis aussi un vampire je n'ai pas hériter des capacité de sorcier de papa.. »dit Nikola

« Je peux me téléporté et voir l'avenir. Mais j'arrive pas encore a faire des portail comme Mathieu. » dit Aurore.

« Je contrôle l'air, je suis télépathe, je peux guérir toute blessure ou maladie et je peux me transformait en tigre. Et bien sur je suis aussi une sorcière. » dit Léa.

« Ouah ! T'as beaucoup de pouvoir Jo.

-Et encore heureux vu se qu'il est.

-T'es quoi ?

-Tu lui as pas dit.

-C'est pas quelque chose qui se dit facilement ma chérie.

-Alors t'es quoi ?

-Papa est la réincarnation d'une ancienne anges très puissante.

-Une ?

-Voila pourquoi j'en parle pas. Et oui d'après le conseil des ancien je serais la réincarnation de Lux qui a pour seul but de tué son frère qui pour mon plus grand plaisir a fait sa réincarnation dans le corps de mon père.

-D'accord sa devient trop compliqué pour moi et en plus j'ai pas pris mon café. »

Donc ils arrêtèrent de parlé d'ange et de magie pendant le petit-déjeuner mais Alex en apprit plus sur les quatre enfants de Joël et sa belle-fille. Elle apprit que Michael est un des plus grand avocat de New York, que Neal était le célèbre peintre des peinture « Anges &amp; Démon », que Nikola était un des grand inventeur de ces deux dernier siècle et qu'il travailler à Vancouver et que Léa entré en terminal S dans un lycée de France pour ensuite faire des études d'architecture. Mais elle apprit aussi que Léa et Michael avait une formation de diplomate, Léa l'avait choisie pour être au saint de la communauté anges une conseillère de ses oncles ou de son père et Michael était traducteur alors que les deux autre et Aurore avaient une formation scientifique et bien sur que Joël avait lui fait médecine comme formation.

Après le petit-déjeuner Alex et Joël remontèrent dans la chambre ou il alla vers sa commode pour en sortir un flacon avec un produit bleu-vert et une seringue.

« Qu'es que tu fais ?

-T'inquiète pas. C'est pas de la drogue. C'est une décoction de plante faite par une sorcière pour atténuer les symptôme de paralysie. Tu veux bien me faire l'injection ?

-Bien sur dit moi ou ? »

Joël remplit la seringue avant de la tendre a la jeune femme pour ensuite enlevé son t-shirt et le pansement au niveau de son ventre.

« Ouah. » dit-elle en voyant la blessure qui avait plusieurs fois était recousu.

Mais surtout le plus impressionnant était les veines noir qui s'étendait tout autour de la blessure.

« Donc ?

-T'essaye de piquer au plus prés de la blessure. »

Donc elle plaça sa main libre sur son ventre pour bien voir ou entré l'aiguille puis elle fit entré doucement l'aiguille dans la peau de son ventre. Se qui le fit grimacer.

« Ça va ?

-Oui !

-C'est qui, qui te la fait normalement ?

-Léa ou Nikola. Ils sont assez doué. Et mon ex-femme Natalia quand elle est venue car elle est médecin.

-C'est la quel ? » dit-elle en ressortant l'aiguille pour ensuite aller la jeté et chercher un pansement de rechange

« La mère de Nikola, ma troisième femme et qui a était transformait en vampire.

-Et les deux autre ? » en commençant à appliquer la compresse pour ensuite l'accrocher a sa peau.

« Ma première femme s'appelle Amélia c'est la mère de Michael, elle a 20 ans de plus que moi et c'est une anges. Elle a fait une formation de diplomate et on sait rencontré car c'est la plus proche conseillère de mon oncle Aaron. Ma seconde femme c'est Malia la mère de Neal. Elle est aussi une ange et elle a fait une formation de scientifique tout comme Neal. »

« Et tu l'as rencontré comment ?

-Mais t'es curieuse aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai envie de mieux de connaître. Alors ?

-Je l'ai rencontré quand elle travailler sur une nouvel machine pour l'hôpital et j'étais chef de l'hôpital.

-Et t'es autres ex-femme ?

-Nathalia travailler avec moi et Jessica nous avez accompagné avec John pour délibéré d'un traité avec une meute de loup en France. »

Et ils continuèrent a parlé de la vie de Joël, son enfance, ses oncles, ses amis, sa famille et surtout son frère Elijah jusqu'à 10h45 ou il se mirent a préparait les affaire de Joël qui se résumèrent a pas grand chose : quelque livres, son téléphone, deux t-shirt qu'il aime beaucoup et ces affaire de toilettes.

« Tu prend rien d'autres ?

-J'ai mes affaires la bas. Et le cote vestimentaires est assez stricte.

-Comment sa stricte ?

-Quand on est au travail et surtout ayant plus de 20 ans, on doit porter pantalon blanc, notre veste et le t-shirt doit être de la couleur de notre formation.

-Et a quoi ressemble ta veste et ton t-shirt. »

Il alla vers son placard et en sortit la veste blanche avec les signe de formation et de peuple marqué dessus.

« Voila ma veste avec le signe des médecins, des anges et des sorcier. Et mes t-shirts doivent être gris. Les scientifique sont en bleu, les diplomate en rouge et les militaires en noir. »

Après sa ils s'entendirent un bruit étrange venant du rez-de-chaussé donc ils descendirent pour trouver un homme d'une quarantaine d'année habiller d'un pantalon blanc, d'une veste avec des signe et d'un t-shirt bleu.

« Matt !

-Hey Jo' ! Comment tu vas ?

-Sa pourrais aller mieux.

-Qu'es qu'il a ton bras ? » dit-il en remarquant la paralysie.

« Paralysie complète du bras gauche mais crasse a la décoction de plante de Ninon sa s'étend pas. Bon on y va ?

-C'est partit. »

Donc chacun prit son sac et Matt d'un mouvement de la main fit apparaître une sorte de vortex qu'ils traversèrent pour arrivé dans une grande salle de la tour blanche. Juste après, Léa, Michael, Nikola, Neal et Aurore les saluèrent pour partir se changer dans leurs chambre.

« Bon je fais vous laisser aussi et on se vois au dîner.

-Ouais a toute Matt. »

Et il partit vers les escaliers pour descendre.

« Bon on va aller poser nos affaires aussi.

-Je te suis. »

Et il partirent dans les étages.


	25. Chapter 15

Chambre de Joël :

Quand ils eurent passé la porte de la chambre de l'ange, Alex fut surprise car si chez lui sa chambre était dans les couleurs noir, marron et jaune, celle-ci était bleu claire et blanche plus des couleurs d'enfant.

« Ouah !

-On se moque pas j'ai pas changé grand chose depuis mes 15 ans. La dernière chose a avoir changé c'est mon lit qui est devenue un deux place.

-D'accord je me moquerais pas de ta chambre.

-Bon je fais faire de la place dans le placard pour tes affaire. »

Il ouvrit le placard et Alex vit qu'il était pas temps remplit. Sur une étagère il y avait 5 t-shirt gris et 5 t-shirt normal plus 3 pantalon blanc et 2 jeans et pendu a une bar il y avait un costume blanc et gris, une veste en cuir et une sorte de cape d'hiver gris et en bas deux boite en carton que Joël prit dans ses mains pour ensuite lui donner la plus grosse.

« Qu'es que c'est ?

-Un cadeau que quand on était ensemble je pensé te donner le jour ou tu serais au courant. »

Et elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir une robe noir et blanche.

« J'aimerais que tu l'as mette pour le dîner.

-Bien sur que je fais la mettre, elle est magnifique Joël.

-Dans la deuxième boite c'est les chaussures.

-Ou est la salle de bain pour que j'aille me changer.

-La porte derrière toi. »

Quand elle ressortit Joël en resta sans voix.

« Ça va Jo ?

-Oui c'est juste que tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

-Et si on aller dîner ?

-Je te suis. »

Et ils sortirent de la chambre pour monté a l'étage du dessus et aller au bout du couloir pour entré dans la salle à manger de la famille royal. Les quatre enfants de Joël était déjà la accompagné d'Aurore et de trois autres garçons.

« Bonjour vous trois.

-Bonjour oncle Joël. » répondirent-ils.

« Alex je te présente Steven le cousin de Léa du coté de Jess, ensuite Derek le fiancé de Léa et son frère Dany.

-Je rencontre enfin la fameuse Alex Reid. » entendirent-ils de derrière eux.

Quand ils se retournèrent ils furent en face de deux hommes blond se ressemblante énormément.

« Et voici mes oncle Aaron et Eddy. Qui m'ont élevé.

-Enchanté de vous rencontré.

-Moi de même mademoiselle Reid. Joël nous a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître Miss Reid. Derek ! Ton père dînera-t-il avec nous ?

-Non malheureusement il a une réunion et maman ne se sent pas très bien.

-Quel dommage. »dit Eddy qui n'avait pas parlé une seul fois.

« Et si nous passion a table ? »

Et tout le monde s'assit. Aaron et Eddy a un bout chacun. Aaron était entouré de Joël et Dany alors que Eddy avait Léa et Neal accompagné de Aurore et Derek. Nikola et Steven était entre les deux loup alors que Michael se retrouvé entre Aurore et Alex qui était a coté de Joël.

« Donc Miss Reid, vous êtes médecin ?

-Oui Messieurs Mikaelson. Plus exactement je suis chirurgienne.

-Appelé moi Aaron.

-Alors appelé moi Alex.

-Bien Alex. Avez vous des frères ou des sœur ?

-Oui quatre frères messieurs.

-J'avais moi même deux frère avant mais je n'ai plus qu'Eddy.

-Vous parlé du père du Joël, n'es pas ?

-Oui. Jo vous a parlé de lui ?

-Oui, je suis au courent de se qu'il a fait votre famille. » dit-elle en dégustant l'entré.

« Mikael n'a pas toujours était le monstre dont tout le monde parle.

-Comment était-il avant ?

-Adorable. Il était gentil, drôle, un peu comme Joël mais en plus sérieux. »

Ils continuèrent de discutait et après Joël du aller a une réunion pour sa succession à l'hôpital. Alex retourna dans la chambre jusqu'à que Léa arrive avec son ordinateur-disque.

« Hey !

-Salut Léa. Qu'es que c'est ?

-J'ai mit dans mon ordinateur les photos de papa. Tu veux les voire ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Léa enclencha son ordinateur et mit en route les photos de son père bébé.

« Ouah il était adorable.

-Oui ! Un vrais petit ange. »

Et elles continuèrent a regardé. Il eu une photo de lui a 8 ans ou il était très bronzé. Vers 15 heure Joël rentra et il s'était sur ces photos de mariages.

« Hey vous regardé quoi toute les deux ?

-Des photos de toi. T'était mignon petit. »


	26. Chapter 16

2 mois plus tard/Chambre d'hôpital :

Joël était allonger dans un lit d'hôpital avec un respirateur et branché a des moniteur. Elijah était assis a coté de lui et lui tenait la main. Alex était endormi dans un fauteuil a coté du lit avec Melanda car quand son état c'était aggravé et que sa mémoire avait commençait a flanché ils était touts venu a la cité mais il n'y avait que Melanda, Zach, Maggie, Gavin et Dana qui avait put rester. Justement Dana arriva avec des cafés.

« Salut !

-Hey ! Dana dit moi que c'est du café.

-C'est du café tien. »

Alex se réveilla.

« Tien Alex. Et Léa m'a dit de vous amenez sa. » dit-elle en tentant une poche de sang a Elijah.

« Merci ! » dit-il en l'ouvrant et l'amena a ses lèvres pour en boire son contenu.

« Eli ? » entendirent-ils.

Joël enleva son masque pour respirer et regarda son frère avec peur.

« Eli ?

-Oui c'est moi Jo. Tu te souviens de moi.

-P-petit fr-frère.

-Oui. C'est sa Jo. Je suis ton petit frère.

-Ou ou je su-suis ?

-Tu est a l'hôpital Jo. A la cité.

-Ou est ma-maman ?

-Elle va arriver. »

Avec Elijah, Esther était une des seul personne qui rester dans la mémoire de Joël et depuis une semaine il demandé a la voir donc Rebekah et Kol était retourné, contre l'avis de Klaus, à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour essayer de convaincre Esther de venir voir son fils. Justement la porte se rouvrit sur Rebekah et Kol et juste derrière eux se trouvé leurs mère. Rebekah s'approcha du lit.

« Bonjour. Tu sais qui je suis ?

-Ré...

-Tu sais qui je suis pour toi ?

-Sœur ?

-Oui je suis ta petite sœur. Maman est là Jo.

-Ma-maman ?

-Joël ? »

Rebekah se poussa pour laisser passé leurs mère et fit un signe au autre pour les laisser entre mère et fils. Mais Joël supplia son jumeau du regard pour qu'il reste.

« Bonjour mon ange. » dit Esther en s'asseyant sur le lit et en passant sa main sur son front pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Maman ! C'est toi ?

-Oui mon chéri, c'est moi. »

Elijah observait la mère et le fils et il comprenait que pour Esther, Joël soit le fils parfait. Ange, gentil, sauve des vies et incapable de tué quelqu'un. Elle avait cette lueur de fierté qui a une époque lui était réservé. Tout les deux discutèrent jusqu'à que Joël se sente fatigué et est du mal a respirer.

« Jo faut que tu dors un peu. »

Et il remit le masque a oxygène avant de se rendormir. Esther et Elijah sortirent pour discutaient.

« Il en a pour combien de temps encore.

-D'après le médecin si il passe la nuit c'est un miracle.

-Je me rend conte que j'aurais put être plus présente pour lui.

-Mère ! Si vous l'aviez garder avec nous il serait mort.

-Tu me fais pensé à ton oncle et un peu a ton grand-père.

-Philippe ?

-Non de mon coté. Et tu porte son prénom.

-Jo me l'as dit quand il avait encore toute sa mémoire et je suis au courant pour Finn. Il est pas venu avec vous, mère ?

-Non. Ton frère est resté a la Nouvelle-Orléans. »

D'un coup ils s'entendirent un bruit bizarre venir de la chambre quand ils s'entrèrent il y avait un bouclier autour du lit et cinq personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, tout les autres arrivèrent juste derrière eux ayant aussi entendu le bruit.


	27. Chapter 17

Ils virent une jeune fille blonde dans un cercle de bougie incanté mais a cause du bouclier qu'elle crée ils n'entendaient pas se qui se passé. Ils virent deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes derrière la blonde qui s'affairaient autours de Joël. Après que l'une des jeunes fille est sortit une seringue, un flacon remplie d'un produit inconnue et un bocal vite, elles allèrent aidé l'autre dans son sort pendant que les garçon remonté le t-shirt de Joël et enlevé son pansement l'un des deux mit ses mains autour de la blessure pendant que l'autre prélevé le produit a l'aide de la seringue pour ensuite l'injecté dans le cœur de Joël. De l'autre coté Léa, Esther, Michael et Neal essayer de contré le sort mais avec grande difficulté. Ils arrêtèrent tout les quatre quand il virent une substance noir sortir du corps de l'ange et que ces doigt bouchèrent. Le jeune ayant mit ces mains autour de la blessure créa une bulle pour mettre la substance dans le bocal. L'autre jeune homme dit quelque chose au filles qui arrêtèrent le sort et le bouclier se baissa. Elijah, Esther, Alex et les enfants de Joël allèrent le voire pendant que Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Hayley et Marcel attrapèrent les cinq intrus.  
« Arrêtaient ! » entendirent-ils vernirent de derrière eux.  
Quand ils se retournèrent ils virent Joël assis et complètement lucide.  
« Jo ! »s'exclama Rebekah en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.  
« Rebekah je suis peut-être guéri mes pas complètement rétablie.  
-Dessolé.  
-C'est pas grave. Je crois que vous pouvez les lâcher. Et qui que vous soyez merci.  
-De rien. » répondit un garçon brun au yeux vert.  
« Mais vous êtes qui ? » demanda Klaus.  
Esther s'approcha de la blonde et lui prit la main et fronça les sourcil.  
« Mère ! Qu'es qui a ?  
-C'est impossible !  
-Quoi ?  
-La magie de cette jeune fille est semblable a celle de Hope.  
-Quoi ? C'est impossible. Il vaudrais qu'elle lui est volé sa magie. » dit Klaus  
« Ou ?  
-Ou qu'elle soit Hope.  
-Bien joué ! Papa ! »  
Ils furent tous choqué devant la révélation de cette jeune fille qui disait être Hope.  
« Mais comment ?  
-On vient du futur et on essaye d'empêché la fin du monde.  
-Et vous quatre vous êtes qui ?  
-C'est assez compliqué on verrait mieux d'aller autre part, j'aime pas trop les hôpitaux. » dit une des jeune filles brune.  
Ils allèrent tous a la tour blanche dans la bibliothèque Joël du se déplacer en fauteuil roulant a cause de ses jambes. Quand ils furent tout assis dans les fauteuils a part Léa qui était assis par terre avec Hope sur ses genoux.  
« Donc ?  
-Tout les quatre on est pas encore né.  
-Li passe pas par quatre chemin.  
-Pas fait le toi.  
-Très bien. Donc les deux la sont les enfant d'oncle Elijah et maman. » en montrant les deux jeune avec les yeux vert qui était un garçon et une fille. Hayley mit une main sur son ventre et la futur Hope se tourna vers les deux autres « Et se sont les enfant d'oncle Joël et Alex. »  
Joël fut surpris ils avaient couché ensemble que très peu depuis qu'ils étaient remis ensemble mais il remarqua qu'Alex avait l'aire honteuse.  
« Alex ? T'étais au courant ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi, tu me l'as pas dit ?  
-Quand je l'ai su tu ne de souvenais déjà plus de moi. »  
Joël la prit dans ses bras et posa une mains sur son ventre.  
« Vous, vous appelez comment ?  
-Moi je m'appelle Andréa Mikaelson ! » dit la jeune file brune au yeux vert qui avait était présenté comme étant la fille d'Elijah et Hayley, puis le jeune homme a coté d'elle, son frère, se présenta.  
« Moi j'ai était appelé par maman, Elijah Mikaelson Junior, mais tout le monde m'appelle Li.  
-Bon tout comme Li, maman a pas fait très original vu que je me nomme Joël Goran Junior et tout le monde m'appelle Mini Jo ou Jol.  
-Et enfin moi c'est Émilie Goran.  
-D'accord ! Tout a l'heure vous avez dit que vous vouliez empêché la fin du monde mais comment et de quoi ? » demanda Elijah.  
« On vient d'un monde ou toi et Jo vous êtes mort. Et Mikael n'attendais que sa pour prendre le contrôle.  
-La fin du monde c'est Mikael ?  
-Oui ! Papa la fin du monde c'est Mikael. Oncle Jo vous la expliquer sûrement Mikael est possédé par Nox et lui par Lux et ils ne peuvent revenir que tout les 1000 ans. Donc quand oncle Joël et Elijah sont mort pour lui il n'y avait rien qui puissent l'arrêter donc Nox a prit le total contrôle de Mikael, il est allé voir les humains et leurs a tout dit pour le surnaturels.  
-Mais et les vampires contre des humains ils pouvaient se battre.  
-Ce qui c'est passé c'est que Mikael a donné l'emplacement de la cité heureusement Aaron et Eddy avait fait évacué la cité. Mais ils restaient a chaque fois deux représentant de chaque race avec une dizaine d'homme chacun. Mais ils sont pensé qu'ils attaquerait pas la mer pas par les airs mais c'est se qu'ils sont fait ils l'ont bombarder, donc on a perdu Aaron et Eddy, John, Adriana, Derek et Dany, Esther et Finn était les représentant des sorciers mais surtout les représentant des vampire étaient Rebekah et Kol donc on a perdu énormément de vampire en même temps, on en avait déjà perdu beaucoup avec la mort d'Elijah. Et ils sont utilisé Mikael pour crée des hybride mi-vampire mi-humain. Qui sont immortel mais non pas besoin de sang et les pieu ne marche pas sur eux ni leurs arracher le cœur ou la tête.  
-Donc vous êtes venu pour changer tout sa quand vous avez eu l'antidote.  
-On a l'antidote depuis très longtemps mais il c'est passé qu'elle que chose qui nous a décidé a le faire.  
-Quoi ? »demanda Klaus.  
« Ta mort papa.  
-Quoi ?  
-On était entrain de combattre une des armées. Tu te battais toujours avec Caroline mais le problème c'est que se jour la même avec ton armure de loup tu n'as pas réussi a la sauvé et comme tout loup originels tu ne peut vivre sans ton âme-sœur alors tu as désactiver ton armure et tu des jeté dans la bataille mais c'était plus pour gagner, c'était pour mourir. Et j'étais la se jour la. Je t'ai vu de faire coupé la tête par ses hybrides. » déclara Hope en larmes ou elle se réfugia dans les bras de Li.  
Klaus lui n'arrivai pas a croire que sa fille l'avait vu mourir. Hope devait avoir a peine 20 ans. Mais se qui l'intriqué c'était cette armure.  
« C'est quoi cette armure ?  
-L'armure que tu portait était celle des roi des loup. John de l'avait donner avant de mourir.  
-Je l'as connaît c'est deux bracelet en argent et même si elle enclenché et que tu te transforme elle vas aussi changé pour s'adaptait au loup. Les griffes font se recouvris d'acier la queue et recouvert de plaque coupante et sur le dos il y a des piques pour pas se faire attaqué par le haut comme sa des ennemis ne peut d'attaqué que de coté ou de face.  
-Ouah !  
-T'inquiète pas Niklaus je fais de la donner cette armure, elle est dans le coffre de la famille. » les interrompis John qui avait vu l'excitation dans les yeux du fils de son cousin « Erik a toujours voulut que tu l'ai quand tu montra sur le trône des loup.  
-En faite qu'elle est ton lien avec Erik.  
-C'est mon cousin. Ma mère et son père était frère et sœur.  
-Et comment on tue Mikael. » demanda Kol.  
« On va pas le tué, on va le sauvé. » dit Andréa.  
« QUOI ? Après tout se qu'il a fait ?  
-Je crois savoir ou vous voulait en venir. Vous voulez le rentre comme avant, avant que ce Nox ne le possédé.  
-Oui le problème c'est qui va valoir ramené des mort a la vie.  
-Qui ?  
-Erik.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'exclama John  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi.  
-Ah sa !  
-Quoi sa ? » demanda Klaus.  
« Avant que tout sa commence, quand on était ado, Erik et Mikael étaient les meilleurs amis presque des frères. Attendais DES morts ?  
-J'en suis sur que vous savez qui d'autres il vaudrait ramené.  
-Alicia.  
-Oui grand-mère. » dit Émilie.  
« Mère qui est Alicia ?  
-Ma chérie, Alicia est votre tante.  
-Comment elle est morte ?  
-Elle c'est suicider après mon mariage avec Mikael, elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais pourquoi eux deux ?  
-Car pour guérir Mikael il faut que le vrais Mikael reprenne le toute les personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui l'aimé. » dit Andréa.  
« Le vrais Mikael ? » demanda Kol.  
« Celui qui était gentil, drôle et charmeur mais légèrement timide. » répondit Eddy.  
« Oui car il ne faut pas que les pouvoir de mon père mais aussi que lui se batte contre Nox.  
-Mais comment ? Sa va faire mille ans qu'ils sont mort. » dit Aaron  
« Moi et Li ! J'ai le pouvoir de ramenait des personnes a la vie et Li de voire les fantômes mai il nous faut aussi leurs corps enfin ce qui l'en reste.  
-Les reste d'Erik son dans le caveau de la famille royal au sous-sol de la tour des loups.  
-C'est pareil pour Alicia en bas de la tour des sorcier. » dit Esther.


	28. Chapter 18

Caveau des Daneti :

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la tombe marqué Erik Niklaus Daneti. John ouvrit la porte et tira le cercueil avec l'aide de Derek et Dany. Li s'en approcha et ouvrit le couvercle.

« Oh punaise ! » dit-il en se bouchant le nez comme tout le monde.

« Mille ans de décomposition Li !

-Ouais, bon Jo ! Commence a reformé son corps pendant que j'essaye de trouvé son esprit.

-C'est parti. »

Il mit ces mains au dessus du corps et lumière en sortit pour reconstruit le corps de l'ancien roi pendant que son cousin s'assit.

« John tu n'aurais pas quelque chose a lui ?

-Non, je n'ai rien.

-Moi si ! » dit Esther en sortant de sa poche une chevalière. « Tien c'était la sienne. »

Li prit la bague et se concentra jusqu'à qu'il arrive a sortir de son corps et que celui-ci tombe. Elijah rattrapa le corps inquiet. Andréa se mit a coté de lui.

« T'inquiète pas. Il est juste sortit de son corps pour trouvé Erik.

-En faite vous êtes quoi tout les quatre.

-Émilie est une sorcière, Jol est un ange et une sorcier, Li est un ange et un loup et moi je suis vampire et loup. »

Pendant ce temps Li était aller au sommet de la tour. Et il était la pensive.

« Erik.

-Bonjour Li. Je t'attentais. Comment a tu su que je me trouverais ici ?

-Une induisions. Vous m'attendiez ?

-J'ai toujours garder un œil sur mon fils.

-Donc vous êtes au courant pour Mikael.

-Je n'ai pas envie de revenir.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas.

-Mikael n'est plus mon meilleur ami, mon fils me déteste sûrement et Esther est toujours marié Mikael.

-On va ramené Mikael, je suis sur que oncle Nik ne vous déteste pas dans notre futur il se battais avec votre armure et quand on aura tout réglé avec Mikael, Esther pourra divorcé.

-Tu es sur de toi ?

-Sur et certain. »

Erik sourit et disparu, Li fit de même pour retourné dans son corps.

« Fini ! » s'écria Jo. « Et toi Li ?

-C'est bon sa était un peu difficile de le convaincre mais j'y suis arriver. »

A se moment la Li fit le fantôme d'Erik apparaître a coté de son fils.

« Il est la !

-Très bien ! Explique lui se qu'il doit faire.

-Erik ! Vaut que tu de mette juste derrière Jo et posé des mains sur ses épaule pour que ton énergie passe a travers lui puis qu'il l'envoie dans ton corps.

-Bien ! Li ! Au cas ou sa ne marche pas dit a Niklaus que je l'aime et que je suis fière qu'il soit mon fils.

-Tu lui dira toi même. »

Et Erik se posta derrière le jeune homme et mit ses mains sur ses épaules puis il sentit son énergie aspirer par l'ange-loup. Quand toute son énergie fut transféré dans le corps , celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sortir du cercueil. Tout le monde a part les hommes loup détournèrent le regard. Derek arriva juste derrière avec des vêtements que son père l'avait envoyer chercher.

« Mon roi ! » dit Derek en tentant les vêtements.

Erik les attrapas pour s'habiller d'un pantalon blanc, d'un t-shirt rouge et de la veste avec les symboles des loups et des diplomates. Après sa il se tourna vers son fils.

« Niklaus !

-Père ! » répondit-il avec le sourie.

Erik s'approcha de lui puis quand il fut tout près il le pris dans ses bras. Klaus fut surpris mais il lui rendit sous étreinte.

« Je t'aime mon fils. Et je suis fière de l'homme que tu es. »

Klaus avait du mal a contenir ces émotion devant cette déclaration que Mikael ne lui avait jamais dit.

« Bon c'est pas tout mes on a une autre personnes a ramené. » interrompu Andréa.

« On a cas y aller sans vous deux. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de chose a vous dire. » déclara Esther en dévisageant Erik.

Erik et Niklaus furent d'accort avec la sorcière et John donna une clé a son cousin qui la reconnu comme tant celle des appartement royal. Avant de partir Erik s'approcha d'Esther et prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasé avec passion ce qu'Esther lui rendit. Quand ils se séparèrent ils dirent en même temps « Je t'aime ». Et ils remontèrent tousse mais le père et le fils partirent vers les ascenseurs pendant que les autres sortir de la tour. Mais avant de partir Erik alla voir Hayley qui avait la petit Hope dans les bras et lui demanda si sa ne la dérangerait pas qu'il s'occupe d'elle pendant qu'ils allaient ressusciter Alicia et Hayley mit la petite dans les bras de son grand-père.

« Merci !

-De rien ! »

Et il alla rejoindre son fils pour ensuite prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage.

« Elle te ressemble. Je trouve.

-Oui ! J4ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

-Un enfant est le plus beau des cadeau que la nature peut nous faire. Pour moi tu as toujours était ma plus belle réussite. »

Klaus sourit puis sortit quand les porte sourire puis ils allèrent au font du couloir pour arrivé a une porte bleu nuit close. Erik tendit la petite a son père pour ouvrir la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande chambre-bureau.

« Ouah ! »

Quand Klaus passa a coté du bureau un hologramme s'enclencha, c'était une photo de lui a un peu prés dix ans.

« C'est moi ?

-Oui ! On dirais qu'elle c'est endormis la petite puce. »

C'est la que Klaus vit le berceau dans un coins de la chambre et alla la posé dedans mais trouva bizarre de le trouvé la.

« Qu'es qu'un berceau fait la ?

-C'est le tien !

-Quoi ?

-Peut de temps après ta naissance Mikael est parti chassé pendant un mois donc ta mère a convié tes frères a Ayana pendant qu'elle, elle venait a la cité ou on a passé un mois tout les trois et tu dormais dans se berceau j'ai jamais pu m'en séparé.

-Toi et mère ! Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours je crois. Tout comme moi ta mère fessait partit d'une famille royal celle des sorcier mais ses sa cousine qui devait monté sur le trône, qui entre autre chose était une vrais peste. Donc nos famille était amis, c'est aussi comme sa que j'ai connu Mikael et qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis, on est né tout les trois la même années.

-Donc j'ai autant du sang royal de ton coté que tu sien.

-Oui ! Et t'étais un bébé très calme.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Avec ta mère on fessait des nuits complète sans que tu nous réveille donc si tu pleurais en pleine nuit on avait peur. Le pire c'était avec Joël.

-Comment sa ?

-Quand t'es arrivé a la cité il est dingue, a chaque foin de repas c'était « Maman, je peux aller jouer avec mon petit frère » et il insisté bien sur le petit-frère. »

Sa fit rire Klaus. Il discutèrent une bonne demi-heure avant qu'Esther vienne les rejoindre pour les chercher.


	29. Chapter 19

_Joël présent se sera « Jo »_

_Elijah présent se sera « Elijah »_

_Joël futur se sera « Joël »_

_Elijah futur se sera « Li »_

_Et « Mike » c'est Mikael_

Grand salon royal/ Tour blanche :

Quand Klaus avec Hope dans les bras arriva suivie de ses parents qui se tenaient la main, il alla s'asseoir entre Elijah et Rebekah dans un canapé rouge avec Hayley a coté d'Elijah, dans le canapé en face de couleurs bleu il y avait les trois frère Goran et Aurore, a droite il y avait Alex, Jo, John et Adriana dans un canapé noir et le canapé gris a gauche était occupé par Aaron, Eddy, Alicia et Kol. Puis entre le canapé Bleu et Noir il y avait Derek et Léa de l'autre coté du canapé Bleu c'était Esther et Erik, deux autre fauteuil entouré le canapé rouge du coté droit avec Zach et Melanda et du coté gauche avec Maggie et Gavin. Les huit personnes restante avaient pris des chaise donc Maggie et Gavin était entouré des jumeau d'Alex et Joël pendant qu'Esther et Erik était entouré de Hope et Li, Léa et Derek avait de chaque coté Andréa et Dany et enfin Marcel et Dana entouré Melanda et Zach.

« Donc comment on va arrêté Mikael sans risqué de se faire tué ? »demanda Aaron.

Li prit son sac pour en sortir des pierres d'une couleurs très spécial.

« C'est pierre serve a piéger une personne il faut juste son ADN ou celui de quelqu'un qui a un ADN très proche du sien.

-Moi ou Aaron ? » demanda Eddy

« Oui ! Sa devrait pouvoir le faire ! Maintenant comment ont le piège ?

-Avec moi ! » déclara Erik

« Quoi ? Erik ! » dit Esther

« Si il apprend que je suis en vie il va vouloir me tuer une nouvel fois.

-Et si il y arrive ? Il est plus rapide que toi. Je ne veux pas de perdre une nouvel fois.

-Mère ! Sa n'arrivera pas. On ira tout les deux. Car on ira plus vite avec ma vitesse d'hybride. Et en plus il voudra autant me tuer que papa. »

Les frères et sœur de Klaus furent surpris de l'entendre appelait Erik « papa » aussi vite et Esther et Erik souriaient.

« Bien alors c'est réglé. Je suis épuisé. » déclara Joël

Alors tout le monde se leva et alla dans ses quartiers.

Appartement d'Erik :

Quand Erik et Ester eurent passé la porte le loup se jeta sur les lèvres de la sorcière pour l'amené sur le lit il commença a passé ses mains sous son chemisier mais elle l'arrêta.

« Quoi ?

-Je peux pas.

-Attend ! Il y a mille ans sa te dérangeais aucunement de trompé ton mari et maintenant ou on est dans une époque ou c'est presque légale sa te dérange ?

-A l'époque j'étais en colère contre Mike par rapport a mon mariage avec Aaron et maintenant je me sens mal de le trompé mais je te promais que quand on a guérit Mikael et que tout les deux on aura divorcée on sera ensemble.

-Promis ?

-Promis !

-Alors ! » dit-il en se penchant vers sa commode pour en sortir une petite boite. « Esther Alice Goran me ferrais-tu l'immense joie de m'épouser ? Et peut-être après me faire un deuxième enfant ?

-Oui ! » dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras puis quand il lui passa la bague elle répliqua « Oui pour le mariage mais les enfants...

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un autre enfant avec moi ?

-Si mais c'est Niklaus. J'ai peur qu'il soit jaloux de cette enfant et dé fois il peut faire du mal a quelqu'un sens s'en rentre conte.

-Pourquoi il en serais jaloux ?

-Cette enfant on l'élèvera ensemble ?

-Bien sur !

-Niklaus n'a jamais vraiment eu de père.

-Et donc il verra a travers lui se qu'il aurait pue avoir.

-On devrais d'abord en parlé avec lui de tout se qui c'est passé pour lui. Pourquoi il a eu Mikael comme père a ta place.

-Tu as raison comme toujours. Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi mon loup ! Et je fais aller voire ma sœur ! »

Appartement d'Elijah senior et Hayley :

Elijah était assis contre la tête de lit avec Hayley entre ses jambes et il lui caressais son ventre plat avec juste encore les traces de sa dernière grossesse.

« Elijah !

-Oui !

-Pour les prénom ! Tu veux bien qu'on garde les même je trouve que sa leurs va bien ? Pas toi ?

-Si ! Mais sa fait un peu prétentieux de donner son prénom a son fils.

-On s'en fiche de sa et puis personne ne l'appelle par son prénom comblé c'est toujours Li. Et pour notre fille ?

-Andréa ? Je trouve que c'est un prénom magnifique.

-Flatteur !

-Mais c'est comme sa que tu m'aimes.

-Bien sur mais pas seulement.

-A oui et quoi d'autre ?

-Je t'aime pour le respect que tu as pour la vie, ta gentillesse en vers ta famille, ta grande patiente, toute c'est chose qui font que je sait que tu serra un père génial.

-A mon tour de te dire se que j'aime chez toi. Alors, ta joie de vivre, ton extravagance, ton sourire, la façon que tu as de me regarder et le respect qu tu as envers ton peuple. J'ai vu comment tu regardé Erik.

-Et comment je le regardé ?

-Avec respect et admiration.

-Après tout comment je pourrais le regardé autrement. C'est mon roi !

-Et mon futur beau-père.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai bien compris que t'es qu'on aura guérit mon père, mes parents divorcerons et ma mère épousera Erik.

-Et sa te dérange ?

-Non elle sera enfin heureuse. Peut-être que mon père trouvera aussi l'amour.

-Avec ta tante par exemple ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Bon ! Sa te dérange pas si je te laisse pour aller voire Nik ?

-Non ! Je crois qu'il aura besoin de son grand frère. »

Elijah se leva pour enfilé sa veste de costume et ses chaussures quand Hayley vient passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa la nuque.

« Je t'aime Elijah !

-Je t'aime aussi Hayley ! »

Et il partit pour les appartement de son demi-frère.

Appartement Alicia :

Alicia était allongeais dans ses appartement qui tout comme Erik n'avait jamais était touché après sa mort. Quand on toqua a la porte elle alla ouvrir pour tombé sur sa grande sœur.

« Bonjour Lili. Tu me laisse entré ?

-Bien sur. Entre ! »

Esther entra et alla se mettre dans un des canapés suivit de sa petite sœur.

« Ça va ?

-Je me suis suicidé il y a mille ans après que l'homme que j'aime est épouser ma sœur et quand je suis ramené a la vie c'est pour découvrir que celui-ci a fait du mal a mes neveux et a ma sœur mais contre son gré. Et risque de détruire notre monde. Alors ça va super bien !

-Question bête.

-Et toi avec Erik ?

-Ça va ! On a décidé que après que Mike et moi on est divorcé on se mariera et …

-Et ?

-Erik veut un autre enfant.

-Pas toi ?

-Si ! Mais j'ai peur de la réaction de Niklaus. Il peut faire du mal a quelqu'un sans s'en rendre conte et je veux pas qu'il blesse cette enfant de quelque façon.

-Parle lui ! Demande lui se qu'il pense de toi et Erik.

-Bon arrêtons de parlé de moi mais de toi. Tu veux peut-être savoir des choses.

-Sa fait quoi d'être mère ?

-Tu sais mes enfants sont se que j'ai de plus précieux, mais j'ai perdu Jo très rapidement, Henrick est mort a peine 16 ans, je n'ai jamais pue montré l'amour que j'ai pour Niklaus et Elijah et Finn ont grandit trop rapidement. Donc je ne pourrais pas de le dire mai pour le peu que j'en connais c'est super.

-J'espère que Mike me regardera autrement après sa.

-Je sais que Mike t'aimais déjà je voyais comment il te regardais.

-Alors pourquoi il n'est jamais venu me le dire ?

-Tu te rappelle comment était l'ancien Mikael ?

-Oui ! Gentil, drôle, aimant, très patient et l'un des meilleure médecin de la cité.

-Mais surtout il était timide avec les femmes.

-Donc tu pense qu'il n'osait pas.

-Oui ! Et peut-être qu'il pensait aussi que je le prendrais mal que l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis sort avec ma petite sœur. Mais quand on l'aura guérit je t'oblige a aller directement tout lui dire ou même l'embraser.

-Tu crois qu'il ne me repoussera pas.

-Te repoussais non ! Mais devenir rouge comme une tomate sa c'est possible. »

Les deux sœur rigolèrent en se rappelant toute les fois ou le jeune Mikael était devenue rouge de honte, ou autre.

Appartement Niklaus :

Klaus était assis sur le dos entrain de réfléchir a tout sa se qu'il lui arrivé quand on toqua a la porte.

« C'est qui ?

-C'est moi, tu m'ouvre ! »

Avec la vois il n'avait que deux choix Joël ou Elijah. Il huma l'air et sentit une odeur de vieux livre, mais aussi de propre et de jasmin.

« Entre Elijah c'est ouvert. »

Elijah ouvrir la porte.

« Comment ta sus que c'était moi et pas Joël ?

-L'odeur ! Vous avait pas la même.

-Vraiment !

-Oui ! Toi t'as une auteur de vieux livre, de propre et de jasmin qui doit venir d'Hayley alors que Joël sens l'hôpital. »

Elijah alla s'asseoir en face de son demi-frère.

« Ça va ?

-Oui ! Je me suis jamais sentit aussi bien. J'ai une magnifique petite fille, ma famille est heureuse, mère n'essaye plus de nous tué et je m'entend a merveille avec mon père. Il y a juste cette démangeaison dans mon dos.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

-J'ai pas ! J'ai l'impression que c'est depuis qu'il est revenu a la vie.

-Enlève ton t-shirt !

-Quoi ?

-Fais se que je te dit. »

Klaus enleva son t-shirt pour faire apparaître dans son dos un énorme tatouage.

« Ouah !

-Quoi ?

-Attend ! »

Elijah sortit sont téléphone pour prendre le dos de son frère en photo et lui montra.

« C'est apparue tout seul ?

-Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Jo. Il serra peut-être se que c'est. »

Klaus remit son t-shirt et sa veste pour ensuite enfilé ces baskets et ils partirent tout le deux vers les appartement du prince des anges.

Appartement des futuriste :(Joël, Li, Andréa , Émilie et Hope adulte)

L'appartement était constitué d'une grande pièce avec a droite de la porte cinq lits celui du milieu est celui de Hope elle était entouré de ceux des garçons car Émilie voulait être prêt de la fenêtre et Andréa prêt de la porte. En face de la porte il y avait un canapé noir avec deux repose pied déplaçable. Ainsi qu'une grande table avec cinq chaise. Hope attrapa l'énorme sac qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux, Hope avait jeté un sort pour que tout se qui se mette dedans rapetisse pour en mettre le plus possible donc elle en sortit une malle.

« Punaise se sortilège et trop cool. » dit Andréa qui était la seul a n'être ni ange, ni sorcière.

« Ouais !

-Ça va ?

-Oui t'inquiète Li. C'est juste que je me suis toujours demandais se que papa avait pue me laissait dans cette malle.

-Alors ouvrons la. » déclara Émilie.

Hope souleva le couvercle et il y avait tout un bazar dedans.

« Et si on fessait un jeu ?

-Et quel genre de jeu, Jol ? » dit Li en se méfiant de son cousin qui était un farceur comme son père a son age.

Joël se leva et alla chercher le foulard de sa sœur.

« Chacun notre tour on se bande les yeux et on tire quelque chose au hasard de malle. D'accord ? »

Chacun répondit « Oui » et Andréa reprit la parole.

« Qui commence ?

-Le créateur de se jeu bien sur ma chère jumelle. »

Donc Joël plongea sa main dans la malle pour en tiré une photo et ensuite enlevé le foulard.

« Qu'es que c'est ?

-C'est une photo.

-J'avais remarqué Émilie mais il y a quoi dessus ? »


	30. Chapter 20

Joël plongea sa main dans la malle pour en tiré une photo et ensuite enlevé le foulard.

« Qu'es que c'est ?  
-C'est une photo.  
-J'avais remarqué Émilie mais il y a quoi dessus ?  
-C'est une photo de l'équipe de basket de Hope Zion.  
-Papa et maman étaient dans l'équipe ?  
-Oui justement maman est au milieu c'était le capitaine de l'équipe, papa est a coté d'elle. »  
Elle passa la photo a son frère, pour ensuite se bandait les yeux et plongeais sa main dans la malle pour en sortir un petit disque.  
« C'est un enregistrement holographique.  
-Mais de qui ? » demanda Li.  
Andréa appuya sur le bouton et le visage d'Elijah apparu. Ils le reconnurent a sa cravate.  
« Hayley si c'est toi qui regarde se message je voudrais qu'un jours du le montre a notre enfant. Donc ma ou mon chéri je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être la pour toi. J'aurais aimé être un père pour toi. Si tu es un garçon être la pour ton premier match si tu es une fille ton premier spectacle de danse ou de théâtre. J'aurais pu d'aidé a faire tes premier pas. Je sais que ta mère serra la pour toi, Nik et Kol te protégerons a ma place peut-être que ton oncle Finn aussi. Tu aura aussi ta grande sœur ainsi que tes cousins et ta cousine. Aaron et Eddy seront peut-être peut présent et je les connais que depuis trois mois. Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez ton oncle Joël pour se magnifique cadeau qu'il nous a fait a moi et a ta mère. Au moment ou je te parle ton oncle est déjà partit loin et je crois qu'il ne me reste plus très long temps alors je fais finir pas ces quelque mots. Je t'aime mon ou ma petite merveille. Ton père qui même de la ou je serrais veilleras sur toi. »  
Li et Andréa avait les larmes au yeux a cause des mots de leurs père, leurs mère était mortes leurs d'un combats contre les hybride de l'armée quand ils avaient 10 ans donc ils n'avaient jamais eu se message. Hope plongea a son tour la main et en ressortit une petite boite rectangulaire. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle trouva un collier qu'elle avait souvent vu au cou d'Elena Gilbert il devait y être depuis depuis leurs 17 ans car ils avaient cette age quand Damon et Elena avaient été capturé et tué par les humains.  
A son tout Li sortit une enveloppe qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un cliché de la fratrie Mikaelson réunie tout les cinq dans un escalier. A l'arrière il y avait marqué « Réunion de famille 2013 » donc sa avait était pris a Mystic Falls.  
Andréa fut la suivante et en sortit une photos carré avec ces parent dessus. A l'arrière sa mère avait marqué « Mon amour et moi ».  
« Tien papa n'a pas son costume habituel. » rigola Li.  
Joël replongea pour se coup si en sortir une enveloppe adressé a Hayley.  
« Alors ?  
-C'est une lettre.  
-De qui ?  
-Elijah a Hayley. Je pense que c'est vous qui devriez la lire. » dit Joël en passant la lettre a son cousin.  
Li prit l'enveloppe et sortit la feuille pour commençais a la lire.  
« Ma chérie.  
Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi a sauvé mon frère cette après-midi la. Mais au moins Hope et Léa sont en vie. J'aimerais que tu n'en veuille pas à Joël. J'aimerais aussi que tu accepte que Gia soit la marraine de notre enfant même si j'ai bien comprit que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je peux t'assurai qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Car je n'aime que toi et je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime même pas Tatia et Katherina. J'aimerais que tu garde a l'esprit l'année que nous avons passé ensemble. Je vous laisse tout les deux, toi et notre enfant, mais je sais que ma famille seront la pour vous deux a ma place.  
Je t'aime Elijah ! »  
Andréa était ému. Leurs marraine Gia fessait partit des dernier mort fut qu'elle avait suivit Klaus dans la mort. Ce qui n'avait pas était le cas de Marcel, leurs parrain, qui lui était mort d'empoisonnement a la veine de venus quand ils avaient 6 ans. Émilie fut la suivante et elle sortit une enveloppe avec des photos d'eux a l'hôpital jusqu'à leurs 15 ans.  
« Sa me manque nos week-end a l'hôpital. » dit Jo.  
Émilie elle pensa plutôt au jour ou l'hôpital avait été attaqué par des personnes contre les être surnaturel alors que Hope Zion défendais leurs droits et tout le monde étaient la se jour-ci ou ils ont fait exploser l'hôpital. Et après sa ils ont aller vivre à la Nouvel-Orléans avec leurs oncle et leurs cousins a 15 ans.  
« Milie ?  
-Ils me manque !  
-A moi aussi Milie ! Ils me manque tous. »  
Joël prit sa jumelle dans ces bras et repensa aussi a toute les fois ou il avait accompagné sa mère, Gavin et un autres médecin de Hope Zion au camp de réfugier secret crée sur la propriété de leurs père, ou ils s'amenaient des herbes pour les sorcières et des poches de sang pour les vampires trop jeune pour combattre.  
Pendant que les deux Goran se réconfortaient Hope plongea la main dans la malle pour en sortir un album photo, mais pas n'importe lequel c'était le sien. Elle l'ouvrit et sur la première page c'était une photo d'elle dans les bras de sa mère, allongeais, avec son père assit a coté d'elle, en dessous il y avait marqué :  
« Enfin auprès de nous petite ange, ta mère est exténué mais pleine de joie et ton père n'a jamais autant souris depuis notre transformation. »  
Hope reconnue l'écriture de sa tante et un peu de son oncle Elijah mais a ses 5 ans, donc 3 ans pour les quatre, l'écriture devient uniquement celle des ses parents car malheureusement il y a eu l'attentat qui a emporté avec eux la troisième ex-femme de Joël et son créateur, Natalia et Nathan, mais aussi le meilleur ami de son cousin Michael, Jason.  
« Ça va Hope ? » demanda son demi-frère.  
« Oui je repensais à la destruction de la cité.  
-Et a la mort de oncle Kol et Finn ainsi que de tante Bekah et grand-mère.  
-Oui Milie. Je me rappelle aussi que c'est après sa que Caro est venu nous rejoindre car papa sombré a cause de leurs mort et maman n'a trouvé que sa pour l'aidé a aller mieux. »  
Flash-back :  
Hope regardais son père dormir depuis une semaine il ne fessait que sa quelque fois il venait l'embrasé le soir pour dire bonne nuit.  
Ce jour la elle entendit sa mère composer un numéro du bureau de son oncle Elijah, ou personne ne mettaient les pieds d'habitude, donc elle alla voir et tendit l'oreille avec son ouïe d'hybride.  
« Allô ?  
-Caroline Forbes ?  
-Oui, qui êtes-vous ?  
-C'est moi Hayley Marshall !  
-Oui, qu'es-ce-que tu veux ? J'ai appris que t'avais été enceinte de Klaus.  
-Oui on a eu une fille, Hope et j'ai eu deux autre enfants avec Elijah mais...  
-Avec Elijah ?  
-C'est compliquer ! Mais je t'appelle pour Nik, il va mal.  
-Comment ça « mal » ?  
-Il mange presque pas, dort toute la journée et sort juste pour dire bonne nuit aux enfants.  
-Il lui est arrivée quelque chose ?  
-T'es pas au courant ?  
-De quoi ?  
-I ans Elijah est décédé et il y a une semaine Rebekah, Kol, Finn et Esther sont mort dans l'explosion dont tout le monde parle en se moment.  
-Mon dieu ! Je savais pour Elijah car on avait un ami de sa lignée mais je ne savais pas qu'ils y étaient tout les quatre.  
-Donc tu veux bien venir le voir ? Car même sa meilleure amie, Camille, qui est psy n'arrive a rien.  
-J'arrive en fin de semaine ! »  
Et Caroline était arrivé trois jour plus tard, elle et Klaus avaient parlé pendant une semaine pour que à la fin il sorte de sa chambre avec sa veste noir sur le dos et les bracelets de l'armure royal au poignée et qu'il se décide a vengée sa famille.  
Fin du flash-back :  
Après sa se fut le tour de Li qui lui tira une enveloppe jaunie adressé à Alex donc il la tendit a ses cousins.  
(Ma chère Alex,  
Je t'écrit cette lettre dans que je me souviens encore de toi.  
J'aimerais de demandé plusieurs chose. Tout d'abord que tu ne m'oublie jamais, mais que tu refasse ta vie avec un autre homme, Charlie par exemple, que tu continue de travailler à Hope Zion ou tu as des amis formidable qui t'aideront a faire ton deuil.  
Ensuite dans ma chambre à Toronto, tu trouveras dans les tiroirs de mon bureau : mon testament ou je te lègue un cinquième de ma fortune et la maison. Mais surtout tu trouveras une lettre que j'aimerais que tu lise le jour du mariage de Léa avec Derek.  
Joël qui t'aime ! )  
Léa c'était bien marié avec Derek et était tombé enceinte de triplé qui malheureusement quand Derek est mort Léa n'a pue le supporté et a fait une crise cardiaque qui la tué elle et les triplé juste une heure après la mort de son mari.  
Andréa fut la suivante, elle tira un livre assez volumineux. Quand elle ouvrit la première page elle reconnue l'écriture de Davina.  
« C'est le grimoire de Davina ! »  
Joël plongea une nouvelle voie pour sortir une pochette remplie de dessin.  
« Hope ! C'est pas ceux de ton père ?  
-Fait voir ! »  
Joël donna la pochette a sa cousine ou elle découvrit des dessin d'elle, de sa belle-mère mais aussi de ses oncles et de sa tante il y en a avait même quelque un d'Esther et Henrick.  
« Si c'est les siens.  
-Garde les ! »  
Émilie, elle sortit une photo de ses parents en tenue de chirurgiens bleu ou noir avec un air préoccupé qui avait du être prit par l'un de leurs amis.  
Hope tira une enveloppe a son nom de l'écriture de son père.  
(Mon petite ange,  
Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de se monde malheureusement. Je t'écris cette lettre car je suis le dernier parent qui de reste ta mère viens de mourir et je voudrais que tu sache que je t'aime.  
Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu me promette de veillait sur Elijah et Andréa mais aussi sur des cousins Joël et Émilie peut-être que vous , vous y arriveraient.  
Tu as tout juste 10 ans et tu as déjà trop connue la deuil avec tes oncles, ta tante, ta grand mère et maintenant ta mère.  
Tu trouvera cette lettre dans une malle qui ne s'ouvrira qu'a ma mort et comme tu l'as sûrement déjà remarqué elle est remplie de toute sorte d'objets qui doivent vous revenir ou qui vous aiderons a mieux comprendre pour quoi nous, nous battons.  
A ma petite fille chérie que j'aime, ton père  
Niklaus Erik Mikaelson)  
Hope avait la larme a l'œil car c'était vrais très vite son père était devenu son unique parents avec lien biologique en vie. Andréa pris sa sœur dans ses bras car elle a 7 ans elle n'avait plus de parents juste son oncle.  
Li fut le suivant et tira une enveloppe avec des actes de naissances. D'abord celui de son père et Joël puis celui de Finn.  
« Oncle Finn était vraiment le demi-frère de papa.  
-Quoi ? » dit Andréa  
-Regarde ! C'est marqué « Père : Aaron Arthur Mikaelson » et au passage le deuxième prénom de Mikael c'est Sébastien !  
-Et grand-mère ?  
-Alice !  
-Y a qui d'autre ?  
-Alors ! » Li sortit la feuille suivante. « Daneti (Mikaelson) Niklaus Erik !  
-C'est l'acte de naissance de mon père ?  
-Oui ! C'est marrant car le nom de ton grand-père c'est Erik Niklaus Daneti.  
-Grand-mère c'est pas foulé, elle a juste échangé les prénom de place. Pour oncle Nik. » dit Émilie.  
« Et il était loup et sorcier a la naissance. » dit Hope en lisant l'acte de naissance de son père.  
Li continua a sortir les feuilles en lisant les nom.  
« Rebekah Claire Mikaelson ! Kol Nathaniel Mikaelson ! Henrick Devon Mikaelson ! Mi...  
-Attend c'est qui avant ?  
-C'est oncle Henrick !  
-Il était quoi ? » demanda Hope.  
« Ange et sorcier mais comme pour les autre grand-mère a du bloqué ses pouvoir d'ange a la naissance. »  
Et il continua.  
« Michael Joël Chris Mikaelson-Goran ! Neal Elijah Matt Mikaelson-Goran ! Tien le deuxième prénom de Neal c'est celui de papa. Ensuite Nikola Finn Jonathan Mikaelson-Goran ! Léa Rebekah Esther Mikaelson-Goran ! Tien c'est bizarre !  
-Quoi ?  
-C'est le tien Hope !  
-Et alors ?  
-Pour le Nom c'est Daneti et Mikaelson est entre parenthèse comme pour oncle Nik.  
-Car c'est le nom qu'on aurais du portaient tout les deux. Celui de la lignée royal. Ensuite il y a qui ?  
-Ensuite c'est les jumeau de Neal et Aurore. Maelise Aurore et Xavier Neal Mikaelson !  
-Je me rappelle d'eux il sont né en janvier avant vous mais ils sont mort quand vous aviez huit ans la maison a était brûlé. Je me rappelle surtout de leurs enterrement a tout les quatre. J'avais 11 ans je tenais la main de mon père et de ma mère. Michael et Nikola étaient la en pleure ils avaient déjà perdu leurs petite sœur.  
-Je m'en rappelle pas ! » dit Joël  
« Vous n'étiez pas la ! Alex ne voulait pas que vous ayez a supporter l'enterrement de votre frère car elle vous avez comme même en mener a celui de Léa cinq ans plutôt. Li continue !  
-D'accord ! Alors ensuite c'est les notre donc d'abord Joël Luke et Émilie Esther Mikaelson avec Goran entre parenthèse et puis moi Elijah Jackson Mikaelson et toi Andréa Davina Mikaelson. Et ils sont tous le symbole de la cité avec les symbole des loups, des anges et des sorciers.  
-Bon on continue. Andréa ton tour ! » dit Émilie.  
Andréa plongea sa main et sortit un album photo qui était le sien et celui de son frère. Quand elle l'ouvrit il y avait deux photos devant. Une vielles photos de son père et une de sa mère adolescente. A l'intérieur il y avait aussi des photos d'eux avec leurs mère, leurs oncles et même une avec leurs grand-mère. Puis Jo tira une photo avec deux bébé brun au yeux vert dessus. Il retourna la photo et a l'arrière il vit marqué « Mes deux bébé, ils sont les cheveux de leurs père mais mes yeux. Andréa &amp; Elijah ».  
Puis Émilie en sortit une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir une lettre adressait a Hope, Li et Andréa.  
« Elijah, Andréa et Hope !  
Si vous recevez cette lettre c'est que cette fois-ci je ne suis pas revenu. Vous serez donc convié a votre oncle Niklaus. Je sais qu'il s'occupera bien de vous ainsi que Caroline.  
Elijah ! Chaque jour ou tu grandis je retrouve de plus en plus ton père en toi. Tu es tout comme lui très calme, tu aime ta famille et verra tout pour elle. Surtout pour tes sœurs. Tout comme lui il protégeait ses frères et sœur.  
Andréa ! Tu es plus téméraire que ton frère. Tu me fais penser a moi avant que je rencontre les Mikaelson. Garde cette insouciance bien dans ton cœur mais fait attention a toi comme même. Et protégé ton frère, qui tout comme votre père pense trop souvent que tout peu se réglé d'abord par de beau discours.  
Hope ! Tu es ma première enfant et l'unique enfant de ton père. Pour nous tu as toujours était la plus belle chose qui nous soit arriver. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : protège ton frère et ta sœur, autant des autre que d'eux même.  
Je vous aimerait toujours. Maman ! »  
Les trois frère et sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras puis Hope tira a livre assez volumineux marqué dessus « Album de Joël Luke Goran &amp; Émilie Esther Goran ».  
« Je crois que c'est pour vous ! » dit Hope en donnant le livre au deux concerné.  
Pendant que Li tira une petite boite ou a l'intérieur il y avait un collier en forme de cœur avec marqué a l'intérieur « Cor meum tradidi vobis. Elijah ».  
« Hope ! C'est pas toi qui a apprit le latin ?  
-Si ! Pourquoi ?  
-Tu peux traduire ?  
-Donne ! Bon alors j'ai pas un latin super mai sa donne un peu prés : Je vous ai donné mon cœur. Elijah. Sa doit être un cadeau d'oncle Eli à maman. »  
Li sortit le pendentif et le mit autour du cou d'Andréa. Qui fut la suivante et elle tira une photo de ces cousins bébé. Puis Jo sortit une photo de Hope a la naissance qui regardé l'objective avec ses grands yeux bleus. Et Émilie sortit une petit boite noir ou a l'intérieur se trouvait deux alliance dorée que Hope reconnue comme celle de son père et de sa belle-mère. Puis elle attrapa une autre boite noir qui cette fois c'était une bague de jour qui était a l'intérieur.  
« Tien Li ! » dit-elle en tendant la boite.  
« Quoi ?  
-C'est celle de ton père ! »  
Li la sortit avant de la passé a son doigt. Puis il sortit une autre boite qui contenait des colliers masculin.  
« C'est pas ceux de oncle Nik ?  
-Si c'est ceux de mon père. » dit Hope en sortant le chapelet que son père portait souvent.  
Puis Andréa sortit le dernier objet qui était le grimoire d'Esther avec le sort de vampirisme.


	31. Chapter 21

Chambre de Joël :  
Joël et Alex était l'un contre l'autre a s'embrasser quand quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Joël se leva pour aller ouvrir et tomba sur ses deux frères.  
« Salut ! Qu'es qui vous amène ?  
-On aurait besoin de tes connaissances sur les loups. » répondit Elijah.  
« D'accord entré ! »  
Joël se poussa pour laisser passer son jumeau et son demi-frère.  
« Bonjour Alex ! » dirent les deux en voyant leurs belle-sœur.  
« Bonjour vous deux ! Bon je fais vous laissez entre frères et aller voir Maggie, Mel et Dana. A toute a l'heure mon amour ! » dit-elle avant t'embrasser Joël. « A plus les garçons ! »  
Alex sortit et les trois frères s'assirent.  
« Donc ? »  
Klaus se leva pour enlevé son t-shirt pour montrait son dos a son grand frère.  
« Ouah ! Mais c'est pas moi que t'aurais du aller voir.  
-Alors qui ? C'est apparu tout seul !  
-Ton père ! Il a le même.  
-Donc sa aurais avoir avec lui ?  
-Depuis quand l'as-tu ?  
-J'en sais rien ! Mais les picotements ont commencer quand il est revenu a la vie. »dit-il en remettant son t-shirt.  
« Qu'es que tu ressens envers Erik ? »demanda Elijah qui était resté muet.  
« Je sais pas ! J'ai en vie de le connaître mieux.  
-J'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Si sa de dérange pas ?  
-Quoi ?  
-J'aimerai que tu nous laisse entré dans ton esprit.  
-Je comprends pas vraiment ?  
-Pour savoir se que tu ressens envers Erik il faut aller a la source qui est ton esprit.  
-D'accord ! Comment ?  
-Allonge toi ! » Joël se leva pour que son petit-frère s'allonge sur la banquette. « Maintenant ferme le yeux et laisse moi faire. »  
Joël se tourna vers son jumeau.  
« Tu viens avec moi ?  
-Bien sur ! On sait pas sur quoi on peut tombé dans son esprit. »  
Donc ils placèrent chacun une mains sur sa tête et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour se retrouvait dans une salle blanche a coté de Klaus.  
« Pourquoi je suis avec vous.  
-C'est moi qui contrôle donc je t'es laisser venir avec nous pour rencontrer ton esprit.  
-Merci !  
-Bien allons-si. » dit Elijah qui avait repéré une porte.  
Quand ils passèrent la porte une vivent lumière apparu et ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin avec des jouer pour enfant.  
« Mon esprit ressemble a sa !  
-Bonjour ! » entendirent-ils venir de derrière eux.  
Quand ils se retournèrent ils firent un petit garçon blond au yeux bleu de 4 ans qui fessait de la balançoire.  
« Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu t'en ma tête ?  
-Je suis toi ! Les autres m'appelle Niklaus.  
-Les autres ? Et comment sa tu es moi ?  
-Moi je suis la représentation du toi humain. Venez je fais vous présentait mes frères en quelque sorte. »  
Ils suivirent le petit garçon jusqu'à une maison simple quand ils entrèrent se fut pour se retrouver dans un hall avec deux portes et un escalier.  
« Bienvenue dans ta tête.  
-Donc tu es ma représentation humaine mais pourquoi tu as l'aire d'avoir 4 ans.  
-Surtout que c'est lui le plus vieux de nous trois mais aussi le plus chiant. » entendirent-ils.  
En se retournant ils trouvèrent un double de Klaus. Et le petit garçon partit a l'étage.  
« Ou il va ?  
-Sûrement chercher l'autre sentimentaliste.  
-Et tu es qui ? Par rapport a Niklaus ! »demanda Elijah.  
-Lui c'est Klaus ! La représentation vampirique. » dit un jeune homme de 16ans ou Niklaus était caché derrière lui. « Moi je suis Nik ! La représentation loup de toi. Et je suis le deuxième après Niklaus. »  
**_/ ndla :« Niklaus » c'est le petit garçon de 4 ans et l'humain, « Nik » c'est celui de 16 ans et loup, « Klaus » a 22 ans et est un vampire pour l'original se sera « Hybride » ou « Originel » ou « Klaus » mais avec précision pour différencier. \_**  
« Donc vous étés tous moi ?  
-Oui mais c'est Nik que tu es venu voir. » dit Niklaus  
« Avant j'ai une question. Pourquoi être représentais a ces age la ? » demanda Joël  
« Passons au salon ! » dit Nik  
Ils suivirent les trois personnes jusqu'au salon. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce les trois s'assirent dans un canapé avec Nik au milieu et les trois frères se mirent dans l'autre.  
« Donc tout d'abord nous avons pas toujours était trois quand tu est né il n'y avait que moi, l'humain car je représente ton humanité.  
-Mais pourquoi 4 ans ?  
-Tu te rappelle pas se qui t'es arrivé a 4 ans.  
-Non !  
-Moi si et je m'en rappellerais toujours. »dit Elijah  
« C'est quoi, Lijah ?  
-Quatre ans c'est l'age que t'avais quand Mikael a levé la main sur toi pour la première fois.  
-Donc ce jour la c'était la première fois que nous avons eu peur de l'humanité. Toi tu as préféré l'oublier mais une partit de toi a était marqué par sa donc je suis rester a cette age la.  
-D'accord et pour Nik pourquoi l'adolescence ?  
-Moi c'est a cause des traditions de la famille de notre père. Normalement à 16 ans du entre dans la meute par un rituel ou du enclenche le gène sans tuer et prête allégeance a l'alpha donc comme sa n'ai jamais arriver mais que tu es de la famille royal je suis arriver dans ton esprit mais comme tu n'as pas fait le rituel je suis rester a cette age.  
-Et pour toi ?  
-Je suis ta représentation vampirique donc j'ai la même apparence que toi donc 22 ans.  
-Et les prénoms ? » demanda Joël.  
« Niklaus car c'est maman qui te l'as donner, Klaus car c'est le surnom qui fait peur a tout le monde et Nik c'est celui donner par ta famille. » dit Nik. « Mais vous vouliez me parler !  
-Si c'est a toi qu'ils veulent parler je n'ai pas besoin de rester avec vous deux. »  
La représentation vampirique partit pour laisser Joël, Elijah et Klaus avec Nik et Niklaus.  
« Qu'es qu'il a ?  
-Comme je te l'ai dit Klaus est ton coté vampire donc se qui fait de toi l'être cruel que tout le monde déteste alors que Nik est celui qui fais ton attachement à ta famille et moi je représentent tout les autres sentiments positifs.  
-Bon vous vouliez savoir se que je ressens par rapport a notre père, Erik ?  
-Oui !  
-C'est facile dés qu'il est revenu je l'ai tout de suite accepter comme mon père mais aussi mon alpha.  
-Quoi ? Jamais je me soumettrais a qui que se soit.  
-Toi non a cause de Klaus, mais moi oui car au fond de toi, donc moi, tu en rêver d'être au prés de ton père. En entrant dans sa meute tu deviendras son bras droit. Comme sa à sûrement était son cas quand il a eu 16 ans et qu'il a prêté allégeance a son père. Niklaus peux-tu emmener nos frères ailleurs pendant que je discute avec lui.  
-Bien sur Nik ! Vous venez ?  
-On te suit. »  
Les jumeaux repartirent vers le jardin avec la représentation de l'humanité de leurs petit-frère.  
« Niklaus ?  
-Oui, Elijah !  
-Si tu es la c'est que Klaus a encore son humanité alors pourquoi il ne le montre pas.  
-Car je ne suis plus au commente.  
-Comment sa au commente ?  
-Jusqu'à qu'il soit transformer en vampire je commenter avec Nik et Nik est super gentil comme moi mais après quand Klaus est arriver il a commençais a me faire du mal, il s'en prend très peu a Nik car il représente la famille mais moi je représente l'amour et tout ses choses qu'il trouve que se sont des faiblesses. Je pourrais sûrement jamais assez te remercier Elijah.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car si tu n'était pas la sa ferrais longtemps que j'existerais plus et si il arrive a me tuer complètement il s'en prendra a Nik. En se moment c'est surtout Nik qui commente surtout depuis que papa est revenu ainsi que toi Jo. Et je parle même pas de la naissance de Hope.  
-Et tu sais se qui se passerais si vous disparaissez tout les deux ?  
-Pour moi sa veux dire qu'il a éteint son humanité et pour Nik il vous ferait du mal à vous sa voulez bien venir jouer avec moi ?  
-Bien sur Niklaus ! »répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.  
Pendant se temps dans le salon l'originel discuter avec Nik.  
« Tu sais la signification du tatouage ?  
-Bien sur les loup on une mémoire génétique mais on nous empêche de l'utiliser car sa serait trop douloureux certain y arrive comme papa.  
-Donc ?  
-Les deux grand sur le coté sa signifie qu'on est la pour protéger et conseiller les autres loups mais aussi les anges et les sorcières. Celui du milieux c'est notre lien a la famille Mikaelson car c'est leurs armoiries familial. Ensuite celui en-dessous représente le lien entre les loups Oméga, Bêta et Alpha comme quoi la frontière entre chaque est très flou. Et celui en haut c'est le symbole des Alpha car tu es destiner a entre un et aussi celui des roi des loups.  
-Ouah ! Tu voulais dire quoi par « comme papa » ?  
-Papa est très connue chez les loups car quand il avait 18 ans il a réussi a débloquer la mémoire génétique donc se qui fait que même en dehors des pleine lune il peut se transformer car il est en harmonie avec son loup.  
-18 ans ?  
-Ouais ! En tout les personnes qui y sont arriver sont on nombre de 5, papa compris.  
-Qui sont-ils ?  
-Le premiers avait 50 ans et s'appeler Leandro Daneti je crois que c'était l'arrière petit-fils de Lycaon* comme quoi nos origines sont pas très glorieuse.  
-C'est sur !  
-Le second était un femme de 42ans nommé Natalis Organ mais sa mère était une Daneti et elle vivait a l'époque romaine, je crois qu'elle a épouser un sénateur ou un truc dans le genre. Le troisième loup s'appeler Jannik c'était un orphelin trouvé dans la neige en Suède et il avait au moins 60 ans. Puis papa !  
-Et le cinquième qui est ?  
-Toi !  
-Quoi ? »  
Nik se leva est posa ces mains sur ses tempes tout un coup il vit des millions d'image défiler devant ses yeux une le frappa le plus.  
Flash-back :  
Il était dans une salle de bain quand il tourna la tête vers le miroir et il fit un jeune homme de 16 ans qui lui ressembler beaucoup.  
« Erik tu es prêt ? » dit un jeune homme blond de 16 ans aussi.  
« J'arrive Mike ! Mais j'arrive pas a me décider. ! »  
C'est la qu'il remarqua qu'Erik ne portais qu'un pantalon et des chaussures cirer et dans les mains il tenais une chemise rouge et une chemise bleu.  
« Attend deux seconde ! ESTHER !  
-Oui ! »  
Sa mère apparut et il fut surpris par sa beauté elle était habiller d'une longue robe blanche et ces cheveux était attacher en deux tresse qui étaient rassemblé en une seule derrière sa tête. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Aaron, Mikael et son père était amoureux d'elle.  
« Qu'elle chemise ?  
-Met la bleu sa fera ressortir des yeux et dépêcher vous les garçons surtout toi Erik c'est ton grand jour.  
-Je fais rentrer dans la meute.  
-Erik ! » entendit-il c'était une petit voix.  
Quand ils allèrent dans la chambre ils trouvèrent un adolescent de 12 ans avec deux homme de 18 ans se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux et une jeune fille de 14 ans.  
« Hey qu'es que vous faite la ?  
-Tonton de cherche et Aaron chercher Esther.  
-Je te manquer déjà mon amour ?  
-Toujours !  
-Merci Johnny ! Tu peux me passer ma veste de cérémonie dans le placard !  
-Tien cousin !  
-Merci ! » il enfila sa veste puis attrapa une boite pour en sortir un collier. « Mikael tu peux me le mettre s'il-te-plaît ? »  
Fin du flash-back :  
Après sa il revient dans le salon.  
« Fais en bonne usage » lui dit Nik avant qu'il ne se réveille dans la chambre de Joël a coté de ses frères.

*Il était réputé pour son mépris des dieux. Zeus, pour le mettre à l'épreuve, se présente à lui sous les traits d'un mendiant. Lycaon le reçoit à sa table et lui fait servir de la chair humaine (son propre petit-fils Arcas dans certaines versions). Indigné, Zeus foudroie ses cinquante fils, ressuscite Arcas (qui montera ensuite sur le trône), et change Lycaon lui-même en loup. Une autre version rapporte que c'est un otage molosse qu'il fit cuire, or ce peuple était apparenté à Zeus et de surcroît, en agissant ainsi, Lycaon bafoue les règles de l'hospitalité.


	32. Chapter 22

Quand ils se réveillèrent tout les trois dans le canapé, Klaus porta ses mains à sa tête.

« Ça va Nik ? » l'interrogea Joël

« Mal a la tête !

-Qu'es qui c'est passer ? »demanda Elijah

« Ma représentation loup a débloquer la mémoire génétique des loups et j'ai vu la vie de nos parents enfin a travers celle de mon père.

-Et tu as vu quoi exactement ?

-Elijah tu deviendrais pas un peu curieux ?

-Depuis qu'on ai arrivé j'ai l'impression de ne pas connaître mes parents et mes origines c'est frustrant !

-Je peux vous montrez avec mes pouvoir de vampire. Si vous voulez ?

-Bien sur que oui ! » répondirent-ils en même temps se qui fit rire leurs demi-frère.

Klaus posa une mains de chaque coté de leurs têtes puis se concentra pour arriver a un souvenir qui l'avait frapper plus que les autres.

Souvenir N°1 :

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre au couleur bleu qui ressemblait un peu a celle de Joël sauf que le lit était un lit de petit enfant avec une couverture bleu foncer et des étoile jaune. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon brun bouclé au yeux bleu et une petit fille blonde a yeux tout aussi bleu.

« Mike t'es la ? » demanda le garçon.

« Ici ! » sortit une petit voie qui venait de derrière une porte blanche ou un petit garçon blond au yeux bleu sortit de la pièce. « Qu'es qui a Erik ? Salut Esther ! » dit-il en rougissant quand il vit la petite.

« Je te chercher pour qu'on fasse le sort.

-Fessons le alors ! »

Mikael sortit d'un tiroir de sa commode un couteau et un bol volaient au cuisine. Ils se mirent en cercle avec les objets au milieu.

« Bon d'abord il faut une mèche de cheveux et trois gouttes de sang. » dit Esther en lisant un grimoire.

Donc Mikael se coupa une mèche pour en suite passer le coteau a son ami qui se le fit et s'occupa aussi de la mèche d'Esther. Puis Erik s'entailla le doigt après avoir mit les mèches dans le bol pour faire couler trois gouttes avant que Mikael ne guérisse sont doigt pendant qu'Esther fessait la même chose et après avoir guéri la fille Mikael s'entailla lui aussi le bout du doigt. Puis Esther commença l'incantation en latin.

« Spiritus naturae (Esprit de la nature)

Junctionis eorum ad nos (Lie nous ensemble)

Lupus enim ferocia (Le loup pour sa férocité)

Angelo quod puritatis suae (L'ange pour sa pureté)

Pythonissam potentiis eius (La sorcière pour ses pouvoirs) »

Puis une lumière les enveloppa pour que à la fin Erik porte un légère cicatrice en forme de lune sur le poigne, Mikael sur l'épaule et Esther en bas du dos.

Souvenir N°2 :

Cette fois-ci les trois jeunes avait 11 ans et étaient entouré d'autres enfants de leurs age dans une grande pièce que Joël reconnu, car il y siégeait tout les 6 janvier et 21 décembre depuis ces 11 ans, sur une estrade il y avait quatre personnes au milieu se tenait deux homme semblable qui devait être les jumeaux Mikaelson Philippe et Arthur à leurs droite se tenait un homme grand qui ressemblé beaucoup à Erik et Niklaus donc ils devinèrent que c'était Antonin Daneti le père d'Erik et la dernière femme était une grande brune au yeux bleu que Joël reconnue comme étant Maria Bennett né Goran la tante de sa mère et la mère d'Ayanna Bennett qui était trois rang au-dessus d'eux car elle avait 14 ans. Et ils remarquèrent aussi au rang juste au-dessus Aaron et Eddy qui avait 15 ans.

« Mike, Erik ?

-Oui Esther !

-Même si on est pas dans la même classe on reste amis ?

-Bien sur que oui ma chérie ! » dit Erik

« SILENCE ! » dit Antonin. « Déjà bon retour a nos élèves et bonne rentrée. Ensuite nous souhaitons une bonne première rentrée au première année.

« Commençons la repartissions des classes ! » continua Arthur pendant que Philippe sortait la liste des 18 élèves de premières. « Anton Marcus Sorcier 1.A, Bira Ginny Loup 1.B, Casper Bill Sorcier 1.C, Daneti Erik Loup 1.C » Erik se leva pour rejoindre Bill a coté de l'estrade « Europe Francesca Ange 1.C, Firo Vincent Ange 1.B, Goran Esther Sorcier 1.C » Esther sourit et embrassa la joue de Mikael avant d'aller rejoindre Erik. « Huira Aurore Loup 1.A, Juria Max Loup 1.A, Korena Michelle Loup 1.C, Liria Léonard Ange 1.A, Mikaelson Mikael Ange 1.C » Mikael afficha un grand sourire en se retourna pour regardait ces frères qui l'encouragèrent « Miroï Julie Sorcier 1.A, Nirama Kira Ange 1.A, Quentin Romane Ange 1.B, Walker Julian Loup 1.B, Xania Fleur Sorcier 1.B et enfin Zafer George Sorcier 1.B. Merci a tout et bonne année scolaire. »

Souvenir N°3 :

Ce souvenir la se passer quand ils avaient 16 ans et ils étaient dans la même salle sauf que sur l'estrade il y avait 5 vasque l'une était remplie d'herbe pour les médecins, la suivante avait de l'eau pour les diplomates, puis une autres avec du charbon qui brûler encore pour les militaires et la dernières était du vide pour les scientifiques. Maria, Antonin, Philippe et Arthur arrivèrent et Arthur prit la parole après avoir demander le silence.

« Bonjour à tousse ! Une nouvelle année s'achève et nous félicitons les dernière année qui aujourd'hui font faire le choix de formation. Aucun choix n'est définitive a tout moment vous pourrez changer.

-Les diplomates sont ceux qui rendent la justice, qui mettent en place des traiter de paix entre les différentes meutes de loup, couvents de sorcière et les différentes branches des anges mais se sont aussi nos professeurs. »déclara Philippe qui portait le t-shirt rouge des diplomates.

« Les militaires sont notre défense contre les humain qui veulent tué les être surnaturels a leurs yeux mais aussi notre police ou le gardiens de la prison. » c'était Antonin habiller d'un t-shirt noir.

« Les scientifiques aides les autres en créant de meilleurs machines médical pour les médecins, de meilleurs armes ou vaisseau pour les militaires et de meilleurs moyen de communication entre peuple pour les diplomates mais tout comme les diplomates se sont des professeur. »déclara Maria habiller du t-shirt des scientifiques

Et enfin Arthur qui lui était médecins prit la parole :

« Et enfin les médecins sont la pour nous guérir tout s'en aucune exceptions car chacun a le droit de vivre.

-Mike !

-Oui Erik !

-Ta déjà choisie ?

-Ses pouvoirs ont choisie pour lui Rik. On c'est ou il va aller avec son pouvoir de guérison.

-Et toi Esther ?

-J'hésite encore mais on a le temps il y a d'abord les A et les B qui passent en plus Mike t'es le dernier à passer. »

Antonin sortit une feuille de sa poche de pantalon de cérémonie.

« Commençons par les A !Anton Marcus...MILITAIRE ! Hiura Aurore...SCIENTIFIQUE ! Juria Max...MILITAIRE ! Liria Léonard...DIPLOMATE ! Miroï Julie...SCIENTIFIQUE ! Et Nirama Kira...MÉDECIN ! »

Puis Maria sortit une feuille aussi.

« Autour des B ! Bira Ginny...MILITAIRE ! Firo Vincent...SCIENTIFIQUE ! Quentin Romane...MÉDECIN ! Walker Julian...DIPLOMATE ! Xania Fleur...SCIENTIFIQUE ! Et puis Zafer George...MILITAIRE! »

Après que George se soit mit avec les autres militaires de son année Philippe sortit une feuille et déclara avec un grand sourire.

« Place au C ! Avec tout d'abord Casper Bill...DIPLOMATE ! » en se tournant légèrement vers Antonin « Daneti Erik...DIPLOMATE! »avant de redescendre Erik sera son père dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. Ta mère serais plus que heureuse de savoir que tu suis la même voie qu'elle.

-Merci papa ! »

« Europe Francesca...MÉDECIN ! Goran Esther! »avant de se diriger vers l'estrade elle embrasa la joue de Mikael et en montant elle sourie a son beau-père. « SCIENTIFIQUE ! Korena Michelle...MILITAIRE ! Et enfin l'élève dont je suis le plus fier cette année Mikaelson Mikael ! » Mikael se leva en rougissant quand il se retrouva devant les vasques et son père avec la lettre ou était mit leurs information d'inscription a l'année suivante. « Mike se n'est pas parce que tu as le pouvoir de guérison de la famille de ta mère que tu doit être médecin !

-Mais c'est se que je veux faire ! Je veux sauver des vie. »

Et il lâcha l'enveloppe magiquement protéger das les herbes.

« MÉDECIN! »

Fin de souvenir

Et il se réveillèrent dans la chambre de Joël pour la seconde fois.

« C'est impossible !

-Jo ?

-Aaron et Eddy ne m'aurait jamais mendie.

-Jo ! Explique toi !

-Ils m'ont dit que papa était militaires.


	33. Chapter 23

54: merci pour ton message et j'espère que toi et ta sœur apprécierais se chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Joël était en colère contre ses oncles.

« Jo calme toi !

-Il m'ont mendie sur mon père. J'ai cru qu'il avait toujours était voué a être méchant. Mais il était comme moi.

-JO !

-Quoi ?

-Quand de l'ont-ils dit ?

-On était le 14 mars on fêter mes 16 ans et je leurs dit que je voulais être médecin. Il m'ont regarder bizarrement et quand je leurs est demander pourquoi il m'ont dit que mes parents étaient scientifique et militaire.

-Ils ont eu peur !

-Mais de quoi ?

-Que en sachant que tu ressemble autant à notre père tu de détourne de la médecine. »

Joël se calma en comprenant les intentions de ses oncles.

« Bon je fais vous laisser et aller voir mon père ! » déclara Klaus.

Chambre d'Erik :

Quand Niklaus frappa a la porte c'est le cousin de son père qui lui ouvrit.

« Tien Nik !

-Bonjour John ! Mon père est là ?

-Oui il est là ! » il se retourna vers l'intérieur « Erik c'est ton fils !

-Laisse le entré ! »

Il se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

« Bonjour fiston !

-Bonjour papa !

-Tu peux nous laisser John ?

-Oui bien sur mais va valoir qu'on parle de la passation de pouvoir ! »

Et il partit Erik s'assit a son bureau et invita son fils a s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Qu'es-ce-qu'il voulait dire ?

-Il va y avoir une grande cérémonie pour que je récupère le trône mais John n'arrive pas a comprendre que je le veux pas tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas dit que je reprendrais pas mon trône mais je veux que la deuxième fois que je monterais sur celui-ci, mon meilleur ami soit là.

-Je comprends ! »

Erik l'interrogea du regard.

« Avec Jo et Elijah on a fait un petit tour dans mon esprit pour comprendre une certaine chose et...

-Comprendre quoi ?

-J'ai LE tatouage qui est apparu dans mon dos.

-Ouah j'espérais que sa arrive mais je penser pas que tu me considérerait comme ton alpha et surtout aussi vite.

-Sa ma surpris aussi ! Je pense que c'est le manque d'un père qui a fait sa et surtout mon codé loup.

-Justement je t'es interrompu avant. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

-Quand j'ai rencontrer mon codé loup il a débloqué ma mémoire génétique et j'ai vu comment était Mikael dans votre jeunesse.

-J'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement. Pour lui, pour ta mère, pour moi mais surtout pour toi. J'aurais aimé être un père pour toi.

-Tu peux encore l'être et tu peux aussi être le meilleurs des grand-père pour Hope.

-J'essayerais.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Es-que après tout sa toi et maman vous allez rester ensemble ? »

Erik fut attendrie car a se moment la Niklaus avait l'aire d'un petit enfant qui a peur que ces parents se sépare.

« Avec ta mère on espérait pouvoir se marié après qu'ils aient divorcé. Et j'espère beaucoup que toi et Mikael vous voudriez bien être mes témoins.

-Sa serait un honneur pour moi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

-Oui ta mère et moi enfin surtout moi, on aimerais avoir un autre enfant mais ta mère a un peu peur de ta réaction et de comment tu te comporterais avec lui.

-Elle a peur que je lui fasse du mal sans faire exprès ?

-Pour tout te dire j'ai aussi cette peur. Mais le prend pas mal c'est juste que tu risque de voir en lui se que toi tu aurais du avoir. C'est à dire un père qui t'aime, qui te protège et une mère qui peux te montrer son amour.

-Tout se que je veux c'est que ma famille soit heureuse et si pour que toi et mère soyez heureux ils vous faut un deuxième enfant alors je te promais que j'essayerais d'être le meilleurs grand frère qui soit.

-C'est pas obligatoire qu'on est un deuxième enfant c'est juste que j'ai pas pue être un père pour toi et sa me manque de ne pas pouvoir expérimenter sa et surtout j'ai toujours voulu deux enfants, un fils et une fille. »

A se moment la Esther rentra dans la chambre. Erik se leva pour aller embraser la sorcière se qui gêna un peu leurs fils qui fit remarquer sa présence.

« Niklaus !

-Mère ! Je fais vous laisser et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »dit-il avant de partir et t'essaye de trouvais lequel de ses neveux avait pris sa fille.

« Te quoi parliez vous tout les deux ? » dit Esther en s'asseyant dans le canapé ou Erik vient la rejoindre avec un thé pour elle et un scotch pour lui.

« Un peu de tout de toi et moi et de lui. Ainsi que de notre avenir à 4.

-Tu lui a en a parlé ?

-Oui. Enfin le sujet de ce qui se passera après tout sa est arrivé.

-Et que pense-t-il de tout sa ?

-Tout se que notre fils veux c'est le bonheur de sa famille.

-Vous vous ressemblez temps tout les deux. Erik fait attention avec Mike je ne veux perdre aucun de vous deux.

-Je te promais de faire attention à Niklaus.

-Fait aussi attention a toi.

-Et Finn ?

-Je l'ai appeler en lui disant que je devait lui parler de choses importante a propos de son père. J'attends que Mathieu soit libre pour m'emmené à la Nouvel-Orléans.

-T'en as parlé a Aaron ?

-Pas encore mais je sais qu'il a toujours voulu connaître son fils tout comme toi.

-Ah Esther ! Tu nous fais tous tourné la tête Aaron, Mike et moi. Devrais-je m'inquiéter d'un autre concurrent a ton cœur ?

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise. »


	34. Note

Ceci n'est pas nouveau chapitre mes un message qui est pour vous dire que cette fiction sera mise en pause pour me consacrée a une nouvelle fiction nommé "Athéna Mégane Alexandre" :(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)


	35. Chapter 24

Foret du bayou:  
Erik et Klaus étaient dans la foret et le plus jeune des deux trépigner sur place.  
"Niklaus calme toi, tu commence a m'énervé.  
-Désolé Erik!"dit-il avec une amertume feinte. "Bon j'aimerais des explication maintenant."  
Tout deux jouet la comédie pour que Mikael ne se doute de rien.  
"A propos de quoi?  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais était la pour moi? Quand tu était de l'autre coté tu devais être déçu de ton bâtard de fils?  
-Tien donc J'interromps une dispute père fils on dirait." entendirent-ils.  
Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver en face de Mikael qui jouet avec son poignard.  
"Salut Ric! Je fais devoir de tué une deuxième fois mais cette fois-ci tu verras d'abord ton fils mourir devant toi sans que tu puisse y faire quelque chose.  
-Ils vaudras d'abord que tu nous attrapes." dit Klaus en agrippant son père pour ensuite flashai vers une clairière.  
Mikael arriva juste derrière eux et les attaqua au moment ou Joël leva le sort de dissimulation. Quand il comprit le piège et vit les pierre a ses pied il agrippa Klaus et incanta.  
"Si corpus immergitur limbo (Se corps plonge dans les limbes)  
Nullus amor effugiat (Ne peut l'en sortir que son véritable amour)  
Amore noxio osculo (En sacrifiant un baiser d'amour pur)  
Cumque levaret luna usque ad diem septimum (Elle a jusqu'au levé de la septième lune)"  
Klaus tomba dans les bras de son père, Esther accourut au prés de son fils pendant que les autres se regroupé autour de Mikael.  
"Erik va avec les autre je m'occupe de lui."  
Il embrassa le front de son héritier avant de venir se poster entre ses deux filleuls. C'est la que Alicia sortit de rang car avant de devoir retirait Nox du corps de Mikael il valait que se soit lui qui reprenne possession de son corps.  
"Mike je sais que tu m'entends et il faut que tu combatte se monstre car je sais aussi que tu n'es pas faible et que tu peux le faire c'est justement parce que tu es fort que Nox a prit possession de toi!"  
Après le discoure d'Alicia les cheveux de Mikael qui avait commencé a devenir gris repris leurs couleur d'origine un blond éclatant.  
"Tu pense vraiment que le gentil petit Mikael va revenir et que tu pourra être heureuse avec lui, petite sotte."  
Les paroles blésèrent un peu la jeune sorcière qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa sœur qui était venu les rejoindre après que sa fille est pris sa place auprès de Niklaus. Aaron et Eddy s'avancèrent vers leurs petit frère.  
"Tien donc les deux survivants.  
-Mike je sais que tu dois pensé qu'on t'en veux pour la mort de papa et maman mais c'est faux car c'est notre colère est contre Nox pas contre toi petit frère. Tout se que je veux c'est que tu reviennes pour qu'on puisse de nouveau avec Eddy t'embêter ou de chatouiller jusqu'à que tu nous supplies t'arrêter."  
Se coup si se fut les quelque rides qu'il avait qui disparaît. Erik fut le suivant a s'approcher de lui.  
"Salut franchin!  
-Nous somme pas frère salle vermine.  
-Tes insulte ne me touche pas. Je sais que tu es la tout au fond et tout se que je veux c'est que tu reviennes auprès de nous si tu le fait pas pour Alicia, tes frères ou tes enfants fait le pour notre amitié combat le. Je sais que tu en es capable."  
Après sa il se plia en deux et tomba à genoux, il tourna son regard suppliant vers son fils aîné.  
"Joël sauve moi je t'en pris!"  
Donc Joël se tourna vers son futur fils et sa première fille, tout trois canalisèrent leurs pouvoirs de guérison pour ensuite l'envoyer vers Mikael et ils virent sortirent du corps de l'homme une sorte de brume noir avec des yeux rouge pour ensuite disparaître dans le néant. Joël sentit aussi que Lux voulait sortir donc il ne l'empêcha pas et il vit une jeune femme blonde devant lui.  
"Bonjour Lux!  
-Bonjour Joël. Pour de remercie d'avoir anéantie mon frère je fais t'offrir quelque chose mais il me faudrait une goutte de ton sang."  
Elle fit apparaître une fiole puis Elijah, à la demande de son frère, perça le bout du doigt de son jumeau pour que celui-ci donc quelque goutte de son sang. Puis Lux fit apparaître une brume blanche qu'elle mit dans la fiole avant de la reboucher et de la lui donner.  
"Ceci est une potion qui fera que si Alex la boit elle vivra aussi longtemps que vous deux."  
Elle s'en alla. Pendant que Joël fixai la fiole Elijah et Kol soulevèrent leurs frère et Aaron et Eddy firent la même chose avec le leurs qui c'était évanouit aprés avoir était libéré de Nox. Puis Mathieu créa un portail jusqu'au manoir ou les reste de la famille les attendaient. Klaus et Mikael furent monté dans des chambres.  
Esther se tourna vers Erik.  
"Tu as réussi a entendre le sort qu'il a utilisé sur Niklaus?  
-Euh... Oui et je crois que je pourrais l'écrire."  
Rebekah flasha pour lui ramené une feuille et un stylo. Pendant qu'il retranscrit se qu'il avait entendu les autres redescendaient des chambres et Joël pris Alex a part pour lui parlé du cadeau de Lux.  
"Voila c'est fait maintenant faut que je traduise mais mon latin est un peu rouiller.  
-Il est pas rouiller, il est juste mauvais car tu t'endormais en cour de latin.  
-Le prof était soporifique je te rappelle.  
-Bon passe moi sa."  
Esther regarda la feuille et ces yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle compris qu'elle sort il avait utiliser.  
"Chérie?  
-Il a utilisé le sort de "La belle endormie"  
-Tu rigole j'espère." s'exclama Joël qui venait de les rejoindre.  
"C'est quoi se sort?" demandèrent Kol, Rebekah et Elijah.  
"C'est une ancienne malédiction. Vous connaissais le conte de la belle au bois dormant?" devant l'affirmation de sa fratrie il continua " et bah c'est sa.  
-Comment on le réveille?  
-Nous ont peux rien faire. La seul personne qui peut le réveiller c'est son âme-sœur.  
-Alors on a un problème. Car qui peut bien être son âme-sœur?"demanda Hayley.  
"J'ai bien une idée." déclara Camille qui s'occupait de la petite Hope.  
Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement.  
"Quoi? Je suis autant sa meilleure amie que sa psy je vous rappelle donc il me dit tout.  
-Et vous pensiez a qui?" demanda la mère des Originels.  
"Il m'avait parlé d'une fille de Mystic Falls je ne connais pas son nom, je sais juste que quand il parlait d'elle son regard s'illuminé. Il m'a dit qu'elle était blonde avec les yeux bleu.  
-CAROLINE FORBES!"s'exclamèrent les frères et sœur de Klaus.  
"Si c'est elle on est pas sortit de l'auberge, elle ne veux plus voir ou entendre parlé de Nik." continua Rebekah.  
"Mais surtout vous n'avez que sept jour."dit une voie derrière eux.  
Quand ils se retournèrent se fut pour voir Mikael mais a l'age de 20 ans c'est cheveux blond brillé à la lumière du soleil qui se reflété dans ces mèches et c'est yeux bleu d'habitude froid étaient brillant de joie surtout quand il posa ses yeux sur Alicia qui s'approcha de lui tout doucement. Mikael tendit une main vers elle et elle vient se blottir dans ses bras quand ils s'embrasèrent enfin une vive lumière les entoura pour ensuite s'éteindre tout doucement et dans leurs cou l'emblème de la famille de l'autre était gravé. Puis il se dirigea vers Erik et Esther, quand il fut plus qu'a deux pas d'eux il s'arrêta et se fut Erik qui s'approcha le premier et pris son ami dans ses bras puis Esther se joignis à eux et ils sentirent une brûlure au niveau de leurs cicatrices ce qui surpris Esther car le sort ne marchait que si ils étaient tout les trois de l'espèce dite dans le sort.  
"Comment c'est possible?  
-Je crois que quand on a enlevé Nox on a aussi enlevé le vampirisme de grand-père."dit Léa.  
Mikael sursauta a son nouveau titre se qui fit rire Esther et Erik.  
"T'inquiète pas sa m'as fait le même effet quand Jo et Nik se sont amusé a me rappeler que je suis grand père.  
-Sa donne un sacré coup de vieux.  
-Et oui Mike on est plus tout jeune."dit Esther en rigolant.


	36. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :  
Mystic Falls /Manoir Mikaelson :  
Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir ou Kol et Elijah montèrent leurs frère dans sa chambre suivit par Joël. Les deux aînés se postèrent de chaque coté du lit et Kol se mit au bout du lit.  
« Il est si calme ! » déclara Elijah  
« C'est vrai que c'est si rare. On peut pas le laisser comme sa?  
-KOL!"Crièrent les jumeaux.  
"Quoi? Bon d'accord!"céda-t-il devant leurs regards noirs.  
Elijah embrassa le front de son petit-frère avant de suivre ces frères pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Joël alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil avec Alex sur ses genoux et Elijah fit de même avec Hayley pendant que Kol se mit a coté de sa sœur et Nikola. Léa et Derek étaient eux aussi dans un fauteuil avec Dany sur un accoudoir à coté d son frère. Mikael et Erik était assis sur les accoudoir d'un canapé ou étaient assis leurs compagne et Hope était sur les genoux de sa grand-mère.  
"Bon qui s'occupe t'aller la voir?"demanda Kol et se fut Rebekah qui répondit.  
"Je pense que sa devrait être Elijah. T'es celui pour qui ils avaient le plus de respect même pour Elena.  
-Bon je m'en occuperais.  
-T'inquiète pas je t'accompagnerais  
-Merci Jo!"  
Elijah sortit son téléphone pour ensuite allé dans le hall du manoir et composa le numéro d'Elena Gilbert.  
"Allô_?_  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle Gilbert!  
_-Elijah?_  
-J'aurais besoin de l'aide de Miss Forbes.  
_-Très bien! Quand voulez-vous qu'on se vois et ou?_  
_-_Dans une heure chez les Salvatore?  
_-OK! A tout a l'heure._"  
Après avoir raccrochait il retourna auprès de sa fiancé.  
"On a rendez-vous dans une heure à la pension Salvatore.  
-Bien comme sa j'ai le temps de prendre une douche."lui répondit son jumeau.  
Pension Salvatore/1 heure plus tard:  
Les fratries Gilbert et Salvatore avec Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Katherine et Nadia étaient réunie dans le salon des Salvatore.  
"Pourquoi Elijah veut-il nous voir?"demanda Katherine pas très enthousiaste a l'idée de revoir son ex-petit-ami.  
"J'en sais rien mais c'est surtout Care qu'il veut voir.  
-Je sens qu sa encore avoir avec Klaus tout sa." Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement "Quoi? A chaque fois que je me fais appelais par cette famille c'est qu'il y a un problème avec Messieurs l'Hybride Originel."  
Tout le monde sourit et c'est a se moment la qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frappé a la porte donc Damon alla ouvrir et fut surpris quand il vit pas un mais deux Elijah se tenir devant lui.  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas Messieurs Salvatore vous ne voyez pas double." lui dit celui qui portez un costume donc qu'il reconnue comme étant Elijah car l'autre était habillé d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt gris avec une veste en jean et des basket noir.  
"Et vous êtes?" demanda Damon a l'étranger.  
"Joël Goran-Mikaelson, le frère jumeau et aîné d'Elijah.  
-Pour jumeau sa se vois. Bon entré!"  
Ils suivirent le jeune vampire dans la maison. Quand ils arrivèrent Elena qui était de dos se leva pour venir dire bonjour a Elijah mais s'arrêta.  
"Je suis ici Elena!" dit Elijah en s'approchant de la jeune vampire.  
Elena s'approcha aussi de lui pour l'embraser sur la joue.  
"Et voici mon frère jumeau Joël.  
-Enchanté de faire connaissance Miss Gilbert.  
-Moi de même Messieurs Mikaelson.  
-C'est Dr Goran pour moi mais appeler moi Jo comme tout le monde.  
-Alors appeler moi Elena.  
-Jo t'es fiancé alors arrêt de draguer et on est pas la pour sa."intervint son petit frère.  
"T'es vraiment un rappas joie mon chère petit frère mais tu as raison. Miss Forbes?  
-C'est moi! Enchanté!"dit Caroline en lui serrant la main.  
"Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère est amoureux de vous Miss Forbes. Vous êtes magnifique.  
-Joël!"le réprimanda une nouvelle fois Elijah.  
Joël lui renvoya un regard disant:"J'ai rien fait".  
"Bon parlons de chose sérieuse. " déclara Stefan "Vous voulez quoi à Caroline?  
-Comme vous devez vous en douté sa concerne Niklaus et on pense qu'il y a que Miss Forbes qui peut nous aider.  
-Qu'es qu'il a encore fait?" demanda Caroline avec une pointe d'agacement.  
« Il est en danger de mort et seul une personne spécial pour lui peut le sauvé. »déclara Joël.  
« Spécial ?  
-Son âme-sœur !  
-Et vous pensez que c'est moi ?  
-Oui et sa était confirmé par des personnes qui viennent du futur et qui nous ont sauvé Joël et moi.  
-Je voudrais rencontrer ces personnes.  
-Bien sur je comprends. »  
Ils partirent tout avec leurs voitures pour le manoir Mikaelson.

Manoir Mikaelson :  
Quand ils passèrent la porte Alex et Hayley arrivèrent pour embraser leurs compagnon, mais Hayley s'arrêta en voyant le regard accusateur de Tyler.  
« Hayley ?  
-Salut Tyler !  
-Tu es toujours avec eux ?  
-Klaus est le père de ma fille et je suis amoureuse d'Elijah. »  
Elijah sourit a la réplique de sa fiancé et s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main mais Tyler lui regarda leurs mains lié avec colère si Elijah et Hayley ne le remarquèrent pas Joël lui le vit très bien et il s'approcha de l'hybride quand il fut prés de lui il lui dit :  
« Si tu ose vers quelque chose pour briser le couple de mon frère ou d'une autre personne de ma famille, je peux d'assuré que je verrais de ta vie un enfer et a coté de moi mon petit frère est un enfant de cœur. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »  
Pendant tout son discours il avait fait ressortir son aura et tout le monde pouvais sentir la puissance de l'ange-sorcier dont Tyler qui prit peur. Même sa famille l'avait sentit et était venu voir se qui se passer. Kol et Rebekah s'étaient posté prés d'Hayley et Elijah alors que les enfants de Joël c'étaient posté prés d'Alex car ils avaient de quoi leurs père était capable sous la colère. Erik, Esther et Mikael eux s'approchèrent de Joël et les deux hommes posèrent une main, chacun sur une des épaules du jeune homme.  
« Jo calme toi ! Tu fais peur a tout le monde là. »lui dit son père.  
Quand il se calma tout le monde repris son calme mais toute la bande de Mystic Falls fut surpris de la présence des deux parents Mikaelson mais encore plus quand Esther a alla se collé a l'autre homme et qu'une jeune femme alla se collé à Mikael.  
« Vous étiez pas mort ? »demanda Elena.  
« Mais surtout qu'es qu'il font ici ? »demanda Damon.  
« Notre situation familial a changer depuis la dernier fois. Mais passons au salon pour être plus tranquille. »déclara Elijah  
Donc ils suivirent toute la famille sauf Erik qui monta pour aller voir son fils et faire descendre les cinq visiteur qui se reposer a l'étage. Les frères Salvatore se mirent autour de la cheminer et Katherine vient se caler dans les bras de Stefan. Caroline, Bonnie et Elena récupérèrent le canapé de Rebekah, Kol et Nikola car le frère et la sœur étaient assis sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil ou étaient Elijah et Hayley et Nikola était debout avec Dany car Léa et Derek étaient assis avec sur les accoudoirs de Joël et Alex car ils avaient laissé le fauteuil à Matt et Nadia. Alicia, Esther et Mikael se rassirent à la même place qu'avant et Jeremy et Tyler se mirent sur les accoudoirs du canapé des filles. Quand Hope, qui avait été mise dans son berceau, vit de se monde elle se mit debout et observa c'est a se moment la qu'Erik redescendit avec les cinq jeune et se mit a coté d'Esther pendant que les deux paire de jumeau se mirent au pied de leurs futur parents et Hope alla prendre la petite dans son berceau et s'assit par terre avec elle sur les genoux.  
« Ou il est ?  
-Nik est en haut ! » déclara Erik.  
« Et vous êtes ? »demanda Damon.  
« Oui excusez moi j'aurais du me présenter. Je me nomme Erik Daneti, je suis le père de Niklaus. »  
Tout le monde vu assez surpris mais se fut Caroline qui posa la question.  
« Mais on nous avait dit que Mikael vous avez tué il y a 1000ans ?  
-C'est vrais il y a 1000 ans je l'ai tué et j'en suis pas du tout fier.  
-Mike c'était pas toi mais Nox qui a fait tout sa.  
-Bon pour tout vous expliquer vas valoir commencé par le début. »commença Esther « Tout d'abord le monde des êtres magiques donc loups, sorciers, vampires et anges est régis par trois famille royal. Pour les loups ce sont les Daneti dont Erik en est le dirigeant donc roi des loups, ensuite chez les sorciers se sont au départ les Goran devenu par le mariage de ma tante les Bennett et enfin les anges sont dirigé par les jumeau de la famille Mikaelson qui sont en se moment les grands frères de Mikael et les suivant seront Joël et Elijah. »dit-elle avec fierté.  
« Et dans la famille Mikaelson il y a une légende qui dit que tout les mille ans un ange noir du nom de Nox reviens et prend possession d'un prince des anges il y a 1000ans c'est tombé sur moi et l'unique but de Nox est de détruire notre monde, mais bien sur Nox avait une sœur jumelle du nom de Lux qui elle aussi revient tout les 1000ans pour contre carré ses plan et i jours grâce a Jo, Léa et Jol ils ont réussi me guérir mais malheureusement avant d'être retirer de mon corps Nox a lancé une vielle bénédiction de ma famille qui s'appelle la bénédiction de la belle endormie. Et le seul remède c'est un baissé de pur amour donné par son âme-sœur. »Expliqua Mikael.


	37. Chapter 26

Manoir Mikaelson/Chambre de Niklaus :  
Caroline avait décider de monté le voir même si elle n'était pas sur de la vérité des dire de la famille Mikaelson. Erik qui l'avait accompagné sentait sa peur de ne pas réussir a sauvé son fils.  
« Miss Forbes ?  
-Oui ?  
-Votre peur est-elle pour lui ou pour vos amis ?  
-Pour... Je ne sais pas. Klaus ma toujours troublé.  
-Sa lui vient du coté de sa mère cette particularité. Plus exactement de son grand-père. »Caroline lui envoya un regard interrogative. « Le père d'Esther, Elijah Goran, était le dernier de sa fratrie mais aussi l'unique garçon et toute les filles de la cité était en admiration devant lui car il était extrêmement beau et sa troublé tout le monde même certain hommes. Physiquement il a beaucoup hériter de moi mais son charisme sa vient de son grand-père.  
-Vous l'avez bien connue ?  
-Oui je l'ai connue toute mon enfance. Les trois familles ont toujours été amis. Et quand mon père était en déplacement c'était souvent lui qui me garder. J'aurais aimer que les garçons et Rebekah connaissent leurs grand-parents.  
-Qu'es qui lui est arrivé ?  
-C'était peut de temps après que Joël soit venue vivre a la cité. Elijah ne pouvait plus le supporté de voir sa fille vivre avec Mike alors ils avaient tout préparer pour qu'elle parte, sauve que Mikael avait mit un sort de détection sur la propriété si Elijah ou Esther la traversaient il était directement prévenue et quand elle a essayé de partir avec le petit Elijah il est revenue et pour bien faire comprendre à Esther qu'elle ne lui échapperait jamais il a tué ces parents devant elle.  
-Sa du être dur pour elle ?  
-Oui du jour au lendemain elle se retrouve marié a son meilleur ami mais surtout elle devait épouser au départ Aaron Mikaelson le grand frère de Mikael. Mais j'imagine surtout la souffrance que sa du être pour Mike car lui était juste spectateur de tout sa, enfermé dans son corps. Mais bon je fais vous laissez seul avec lui.  
-Messieurs Daneti ?  
-Appelais moi Erik vous serais peut-être ma belle-fille dans quelque année.  
-D'accord alors appelais moi Caroline et merci.  
-De rien. »  
Il partit pour la laisser seul avec Klaus toujours endormit. Donc elle s'assit a coté de lui et passa une main sur son visage.  
« Tu es si calme. Je ne sais pas si je peux de sauvé car je n'arrive pas a m'enlevai de la tête que si je te sauve je sauve mes amis donc le baiser ne sera pas d'amour pur. »  
Elle lui prit la main, quelque larmes trompèrent sur leurs mains lié et une vive lumière éclaira le poignée ou les larmes était tombé pour ensuite ne laisser que deux petite trace qui former deux lettres dans l'ancienne langue. Joël et Elijah arrivèrent encourant ayant sentit quelque chose changer dans la chambre et virent les même genre de symbole que sur leurs propre poignée.  
« Jo ?  
-CF. On s'était pas trompé.  
-Quoi ? »  
Les deux frères relevèrent une de leurs manches ou ils avaient chacun le même genre de tatouage sur le bras.  
« Qu'es que c'est ?  
-Sa s'appelle la marque des âme-sœurs pour moi c'est AR pour Alex Reid et pour Elijah c'est... AL ?  
-Andréa Labonair c'était le nom de naissance d'Hayley.  
-D'accord. Donc cette marque apparaît sur le bras ou le cou des personnes de famille royal pour désigner la personne qui nous est destiné donc on c'était pas trompé pour toi et Nik car se sont tes initial qui sont marqué sur son bras.  
-Comment je peux être sur que vous me mentez pas vu que je sais pas lire cette langue.  
-Deux minute je reviens. »  
Joël sortit pour revenir avec un petit livre et l'ouvrit a la page avec l'alphabet ou elle pu voire que le tatouage fessait bien CF.  
« Donc sa prouve bien que vous êtes bien l'âme-sœur de mon petit frère, Caroline.  
-Je ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour lui mais des raison qui me pousserais a le sauvé.  
-Comment sa ?  
-Si je ne le sauve pas et qu'il meure, mes amis et moi mourront car on est tous de sa lignée.  
-Alors arrêter de penser comme une vampire oublier tout sa et penser juste avec votre cœur ou mon frère vous hypnotise ? »dit-il avec un sourire.  
« Non je crois que je fais essayer mais laisser moi seul avec lui. »  
Ils repartirent tout deux rejoindre les autres au salon pendant que Caroline s'allongea contre lui et passa sa main sur son visage si calme tout en se rappelant des moment avec lui.

Flash-back :  
PDV de Caroline  
_(3_x_11)_  
J'étais allongé dans mon lit entrain de mourir de la morsure de Tyler quand Klaus passa la porte de ma chambre et je pris un peu peur.  
« Tu es venu pour me tuer ?  
-Le jour de ton anniversaire ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est digne de moi ?  
-Oui ! »lui répondis-je.  
Il regarda ma blessure avant de dire :  
« Oh sa a l'air moche. Mes excuses. Tu es un dommage collatérale. Rien de personnelle... » Klaus toucha le bracelet que je porter au poignée « J'adore les anniversaires.  
-Tu n'as pas... autre chose a faire ?  
-On doit ajuster la perception du temps quand on devient vampire Caroline. Célèbre le fait de ne plus suivre les conventions humaines. Tu es libre.  
-Non, je meurs »  
Klaus s'assit sur mon lit a coté de moi.  
« Et je peux te laisser mourir si c'est se que tu veux. Si tu crois vraiment que ton existence n'a pas de signification. J'y ai pensé une ou deux fois par delà les siècles, la vérité sera dites. » il s'approcha de moi « Mais je fais te donner un petit secret, il y a un monde dehors qui t'attends. De superbes villes, l'art, la musique... Beauté authentique et tu peux tout avoir. Tu peux avoir un millier d'anniversaire supplémentaires. Tout se que tu dois faire c'est demandé.  
-Je ne veux pas mourir. »  
Il me sourit avant de relevé sa manche et passer son autre bras derrière ma tête pour m'aidai a me nourrir de son sang et je l'entendit murmurer :  
« Voila chérie. Sers toi. Joyeux anniversaire Caroline. »  
Puis je m'endormis le lendemain matin en me réveillant je trouve un cadeau de sa part.

_(4_x_13)_  
J'étais allongé dans le canapé du salon des Gilbert avec une fois de plus une morsure de loup dans le cou et Klaus était appuyé contre le mur.  
« Si tu ne me nourris pas je fais mourir.  
-Dans se cas tu vas mourir, et Tyler aura retenu la leçon de la manière dur.  
-Comment as-tu pu lui faire sa ? À sa mère ? À moi ?  
-J'ai 1000ans. Appelle cela de l'ennui.  
-Je ne te crois pas.  
-Bien. Alors peut-être que c'est parce que je suis maléfique et que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
-Non ! C'est parce que tu es blessé. Ce qui signifie qu'il y a une partie toi qui est humaine »  
Klaus s'assit sur la table basse qui était devant moi  
« Comment peux-tu penser ça ?  
-Parce que je l'ai vu... Parce que... je me suis surprise a souhaiter que je pourrais oublier toutes les horribles choses que tu as faites.  
-Mais tu ne peux pas. N'est-ce pas ?  
-Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et toutes personnes capable d'aimer est capable d'être sauvé.  
-Tu hallucines.  
-Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais. »  
Je ferma les yeux et je ne put qu'entendre mon nom être prononcé puis je le sentit se glissé derrière moi pour ensuite presser son bras ensanglanté contre ma bouche.

_(4_x_23)_  
Je le vit me rejoindre devant l'estrade, ou j'avais reçu mon diplôme quelque heure plutôt.  
« Comment es-tu arriver ici si vite ?  
-J'étais déjà en chemin. J'ai reçu ta carte d'annonce de remise de diplôme. » dit-il en sortant la dite carte. « C'est très subtil. Je suppose que tu attends de l'argent.  
-Sa ou un mini frigo.  
-Je voulais t'offrir un billet en première classe pour me rejoindre a la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais je sais qu'elle aurait été ta réponse. Donc j'ai opté pour quelque chose que je sais que tu accepteras. Tyler est maintenant libre de revenir à Mystic Falls. »  
Je fut surprise de ses paroles.  
« Quoi ?  
-Il a été ton première amour. J'attendrais d'être ton dernier, peut importe le temps que sa prendra. » Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me dire « Félicitation Caroline. »  
Fin du Flash-back :

« Tu me manque. A se que j'ai compris je suis né pour être avec toi. Je pense qu'il est temps que je te fasse cette aveux Klaus. Je t'aime. »  
Elle posa ces lèvres sur les siennes quand elle se releva une vive lumière entoura l'Hybride et quand la lumière s'éteignit il ouvrit les yeux.  
« Caroline ?  
-Bonjour Klaus !  
-J'ai bien entendu ton aveu.  
-Oui. Je t'aime Niklaus Erik Mikaelson ou devrais-je dire Daneti ?  
-Je vois que tu as rencontré mon père.  
-Oui et tu lui ressemble beaucoup. »  
A se moment là la porte s'ouvrit sur le reste de la fratrie Goran-Mikaelson et Rebekah sauta au cou de son frère avant de se tournait vers Caroline.  
« J'espère que maintenant que tu as la preuve que les sentiments de mon frère son sincère et que les tiens en sont de même tu ne l'abandonnera pas.  
-Rebekah !  
-Quoi ? Dois-je te rappeler Nik que si elle décide de vivre avec toi elle deviendras plus tard Reine des loups et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit prête a diriger tout un peuple.  
-Moi je pense que si. » Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte ou se tenait Mikael. « Pour être une bonne compagne de Roi la première choses essentiel c'est qu'il faut savoir remettre en place son mari et je pense que Miss Forbes en tout a fait capable. Miss Forbes, pensez-vous en être capable ?  
-Je ne sais pas Messieurs Mikaelson.  
-Moi je sais quel en tout a fait capable et qu'elle sera une très bonne Reine. » ajouta Klaus.  
-Bien nous verrions mieux de descendre. Caroline ! Appeler moi Mikael et Niklaus prépare toi a que ta mère soit déjà entrain de prévoir ton mariage. »En voyant ces deux aîné rire il rajouta. « Vous verriez mieux de ne pas rire tout les deux car les votre sont sûrement déjà complètement organisaient dans sa tête. » Les deux aîné se décomposèrent en imaginant leurs futur calvaire. « Bon laissons Caroline et Niklaus ensemble et descendons ! Ce n'est pas une question Kol c'est un ordre. En bas tout de suite. »  
Quand ils furent enfin seul.  
« Klaus je ne sais pas si je pourrais être Reine des loups après tout je suis une vampire.  
-Moi je le suis a moitié et pourtant mais c'est même pas sur que je devienne Roi.  
-T'es pas l'unique hérédité de ton père ?  
-Si mais peut-être plus pour longtemps car mes parents pensent a avoir un autre enfant.  
-Si tu le deviens tu sera un très bon roi mais pour l'instant va prendre une douche qu'on descende rejoindre les autres. »


	38. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 :

Maison Mikaelson (5h) :

Tout le monde étaient entrain de dormir et comme Caroline avait voulu rester au prés de son petit-ami le reste de ses amis étaient rester sauf Tyler qu avait bien trop peur de Joël. Tout le monde se réveilla quand une vive lumière transperça par toute les fenêtre donc tout le monde descendit. Les premiers arrivaient furent Hope, Jol, Émilie, Li et Andréa car ils étaient endormis au salon en essayant de trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez eux.

Donc les hommes, même Elijah, arrivèrent en pyjama et se mirent devant leurs compagne quand cinq personne apparurent dans le jardin. Le premier était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec les cheveux blond et les yeux bleu, il portait une veste en cuir sur un t-shirt rouge avec un jeans et des converses noir. Le second était aussi blond avec les yeux bleu mais avait l'air plus vieux et il portait un chemise beige avec un jeans et des chaussures noir. Le troisième comme les deux autres était blond au yeux bleu et portait une chemise blanche avec une veste grise et un jeans gris et des basket grise avec une barbe de trois jours. Le quatrième lui avait des cheveux noir avec les yeux vert et porter un pull noir et un pantalon noir de militaire. La dernière était une jeune fille blonde au yeux vert portant un chemisier blanc avec un jeans délavé au niveau des genoux.

Le quatrième s'approcha de Hope mais les garçon se mirent devant elle.

« Vous n'avez pas retrouvé vos souvenir ?

-Vous êtes qui ? » demanda Klaus.

Le deuxième s'approcha pour faire les présentation.

« Je me nomme Anthony Daneti ! » il se tourna vers le premier « Mon cousin Alistair Mikaelson » puis en se tournant vers le troisième « mon neveux Henrick Daneti, » ensuite la jeune femme « ma sœur Louise Daneti » pour finir par l'homme brun « et le colonel John Sheppard le mari de Hope et mes parents sont Erik Daneti et Esther Goran-Daneti. Question ? »

Esther et Erik recardèrent le jeune homme et la jeune fille qui avait était présenté comme leurs enfants pendant que Klaus fusillé le militaire qui sortit de sa poche une fiole avec un liquide argenté.

« Hope ! Si tu bois ceci tu de souviendras de tout, tu gardera aussi les souvenir de ton autre vie.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Qui me dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

-Écoute ton cœur, qu'es qu'il te dit ? »

Hope attrapa la fiole, la bu et vit toute sa vie défilé : une enfance heureuse, la naissance de ses demi-frères et sa demi-sœur, ses année d'étude, la découverte par les humains de leurs existence qui ses bien mieux passer que dans ses premier souvenir, puis son stage auprès de son grand-père ou pendant une soirée elle avait rencontré les membre de l'expédition Atlantis mais surtout elle avait rencontrer le colonel John Sheppard elle avait 18 ans et un an plus tard elle l'épousait mais surtout elle se rappela la naissance de leurs fille Joanna, trois ans plutôt.

Puis une lumière rouge l'entoura pour ensuite disparaître et a la place des vêtements qu'elle portais deux seconde plutôt elle portait maintenant l'uniforme blanc de la cité avec les symbole des loup, des vampires et des sorciers ainsi que celui des diplomates. Mais surtout elle trouva une alliance mais aucune bague de fiançailles.

« Ta pas de bague de fiançailles ? »demanda Li.

« Ah non ! Ma nièce ne fait jamais les choses comme les autre c'est elle qui a fait sa demande a John. »

John montra sa main gauche ou on pouvait voir deux bague, l'une était gris avec un diamant et l'autre complètement blanche.

« Mais collègue et amis se sont bien moqué de moi quand je leurs ai raconté mais c'est devenu le thème de notre mariage.

-Sa serait bien si on pouvait avoir aussi nos souvenir. » qu »manda Andréa.

« Ah oui désolé tenaient. » dit Henrick en sortant une fiole de sa veste comme les trois autres.

Et tout comme Hope leurs vêtements changèrent pour prendre la place de l'uniforme de la cité et l'uniforme de Jol surpris tout le monde car il porté l'insigne des militaires et que personnes dans la famille Mikaelson n'avait fait ce genre de carrière avant lui.

« Oui je sais sa surprend !

-Je dois me résigner que aucun de mes enfants ne fassent médecine ?

-Désolé papa ! Mais tu as tes petits-enfants. » lui répondit Émilie qu elle est diplomate.

« Combien de petits-enfants ?

-Deux de 24ans et trois de 1an.

-Trois de 1ans ?

-Se sont les triplé de Léa et Derek.

-TES TRIPLES ? » crièrent les deux futur parents.

« Oui deux garçons et une fille.

-Ils sont quoi ?

-Alors Killian l'aîné est un ange, Emma est une sorcière et le petit dernier Florian est un loup mais d'après papa ils sont quand même les autres gène mais inactive.

-Moi j'ai une question ? Comment sa se fait que tu sois la John ?

-Quand Tony a appris ta disparition il a appelé mais supérieur pour me faire rapatrier. En faite si on rentrer car il y a des humains qui eux sente le froid. »

Donc ils rentrèrent et a la place d'aller dans le salon ils prirent des chaises des cousins et des fauteuils et se mirent dans la salle de bal du manoir.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris. Anthony et Louise sont mes futur frère et sœur, Henrick est mon futur fils, John mon gendre et toi ? »demanda Klaus en se tournant vers Alistair rester muet.

« Ton cousin par nos mères je suis le fils d'Alicia et Mikael. »

D'un coup Hope pris eu l'air horrifié.

« Chérie ?

-Joanna ! Elle était avec moi quand je suis parti.

-Ne t'inquiète pas elle est avec Erik et ton père en tout cas quand on est partit car on a utiliser une pleine lune.

-Qui est Joanna ? »demanda Erik.

« Ton arrière-petite-fille, grand-père. Et oui papa tu es aussi grand-père. Mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre chez nous. »

Les autres personnes suivirent Hope dans sa décision et les quatre arrivant sorcier se mirent en rond avec a leurs centre Hope, John, Li, Jol, Émilie et Andréa après avoir dit au revoir a leurs famille qu'ils aller vite retrouver.

PS : Ceci est la fin mais il y aura peut-être un tome 2 qui verra crossover Stargate/The Originals/Saving Hope/NCIS car Anthony Daneti est Tony Dinozzo.


End file.
